God Mode
by TheDarkHollow
Summary: Seorang anak dengan masa kecil yang suram slalu dihina dan pada akhirnya dia dibawa kaki tangan Tuhan. Saat ia kembali, dunia mengenalnya dengan The SAVIOR.
1. THE SAVIOR

_Desclaime : Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita**_

_**Warning! : Gaje,abal,Typo,suram**_

_Summary : Seorang anak dengan masa kecil yang suram slalu dihina dan pada akhirnya dia dibawa kaki tangan Tuhan. Saat ia kembali, dunia mengenalnya dengan The SAVIOR._

_**Chapter Satu :**_

_**Kami adalah THE SAVIOR**_

Terlihat sebuah tempat hasil pembantaian, banyak senjata tajam berceceran dimana-mana dan seorang bocah berambut pirang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya yang bisa dibilang korban dari pembantaian itu. Dengan luka sayatan, tusukan dan darah yang berceceran kemana-mana.

Datanglah seorang pria memiliki wajah menyeramkan dengan taring yang lumayan panjang dan dua tanduk berwarna putih dikepala bagian depan.

Sosok tersebut membawa tubuh bocah berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, seorang bocah berumur 4 tahun seorang jinchuriki Kyuubi yang telah ditinggalkan orang tuanya sejak lahir ketika melindungi dirinya.

"Maafkan hamba Kami-sama, hamba tak sempat menyelamatkan bocah tersebut" ucap sosok menyeramkan seraya meletakkan tubuh Naruto disalah satu kasur yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Sudahlah Shinigami, biarlah yang berlalu agar terlewati, jadikan ini pelajaranmu disuatu hari" jelas sosok yang dipanggil 'Kami'

"Latihlah anak itu, kelak dialah yang akan mendamaikan dunia" Shinigami terbelalak kaget, karena anak yang ia bawa adalah pembawa perdamaian. "Benarkah?" tanya Shinigami tak percaya.

"Apakah kau meragukan sang pencipta?" Shinigami langsung berlutut dan menyembah-Nya sekaligus memohon ampun.

"Haha aku bercanda. Lakukanlah tugasmu" Shinigami membawa tubuh Naruto, tetapi ditahan oleh-Nya. Shinigami menautkan alisnya tanda ia bingung.

"Aku ingin memberinya sedikit kekuatanku" ucap-Nya seraya menempelkan tangannya kekepala Naruto.

Perlahan tubuh Naruto diselimuti cahaya keemasan dan merembes kedalam tubuhnya. Shinigami membopong tubuh Naruto dipundaknya sekaligus pamit kepada-Nya.

.

At Konohagakure

Seorang kakek tua tepatnya seorang hokage cemas akan cucunya yang menghilang entah kemana. 'maafkan aku Minato, Kushina. Aku gagal menjaga anak kalian' batin sang hokage menyesal.

_GOD!MODE_

.

.

Unknown Place

Tempat ini dipenuhi oleh kawah dan pohon-pohon ambruk. Seorang bocah berambut keemasan akibat terlalu lama menggunakan mode bijuu nya. Dialah Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, sedangkan musuh yang ia lawan adalah Shinigami, sosok yang sudah ia anggap ayah.

"Raijin : Kusanagi Nagashi"

Pedang milik Naruto dilapisi oleh api hitam menyambar-nyambar. Wush! Dengan kecepatan dewa, Naruto sudah berada didepan Shinigami. Trank! Naruto kembali menghilang dari hadapan Shinigami, terpaksa ia harus waspada akan anaknya ini.

Saat ini Naruto sedang bersembunyi disemak-semak sambil menatap kearah Shinigami. "Mokubunshin no jutsu". Naruto menunjuk kedua bunshin didepannya. "Kalian tahu kan apa yang harus kalian lakukan" kedua bunshinnya mengangguk lalu menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

Trank! Shinigami menahan pedang Naruto, Naruto menendang Shinigami, tetapi dengan mudah dia melompat kebelakang. Jleb! Shinigami terbelalak kaget, ia menatap kebelakang, Naruto sedang tersenyum, ketika ia menatap kedepan, sosok Naruto menjadi kayu. 'mokubunshin?' Shinigami mencoba melepaskan pedang Naruto, tetapi Naruto menyadarinya.

"Raijin : Kusanagi Nagashi"

Badan Shinigami kaku tak bisa bergerak. Dia hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah baiklah kau menang Naruto" Naruto menarik pedangnya dan memasukkan kedalam sarungnya. "Naruto. Bagaimana dengan Mode Bijumu?" Naruto duduk disebelah Shinigami lalu tiduran. "Sudah bagus"

"Bagaimana dengan [GodMode] mu?". "Sudah bagus"

Twitch! Muncul perempatan didahi Shinigami tercetak jelas. Ia menatap kearah Naruto, ternyata ia sedang tidur. "Sudah bagus" Shinigami menatap keasal suara terlihat seekor burung beo sedang berbicara tak jelas. Buagh! Shinigami menendang burung beo tersebut yang langsung terkapar dan ia hanya tertawa psikopat.

.

.

_**2 Tahun Kemudian**_

_**.**_

Disinilah dia, tepatnya didunia atas. Dimana dunia ini hanya dihuni oleh malaikat dan Tuhan. Dia sangat disayangi oleh para malaikat lain, walaupun ia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa.

"Kami-sama, hamba pamit ingin kembali kekonoha, Jiji pasti mengkhawatirkan Narutu" para malaikat hanya bisa bersedih kehilangan anak yang membuat hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan senyuman. Shinigami dan-Nya memakluminya walaupun sangat berat untuk Shinigami melepas anaknya itu.

"Hm baiklah, tapi ada 1 hal yang ingin kuberikan untukmu" ucap-Nya

"Naru akan menerima apapun yang Kami-sama perintahkan walaupun nyawa Naru taruhannya" para malaikat serta Shinigami terharu, pasalnya dihadapannya adalah bocah berumur 10 tahun tetapi kesetiannya melebihi para manusia yang lain. "Naru-chan" suara feminim memanggil anak itu yang sedang menunduk, menoleh keasal suara.

Tampaklah wanita cantik dengan rambut keemasan sama seperti rambut milik anak itu. "Kaa-chan" anak itu memeluk ibunya sangat erat. Ibu? Para malaikat menganggap mereka ibu dan anak, karena mereka berdua memiliki banyak kemiripan, diantaranya rambut keemasan, mata sapphirem wajah yang dianugrahi-Nya sangat indah dan masih ada lagi yang lain.

"Hiks apakah Naru-chan Hiks akan meninggalkan hiks Kaa-chan" anak itu masih memeluk ibunya.

"Gabriel, kau boleh menemani Naru-chan kekonoha" Naruto dan Gabriel terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan-Nya.

"Benarkah Kami-sama?" Kami mengangguk. Naruto dengan cepat bersujud berkali-kali

"Sudahlah Naru-chan, bangunlah" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya menghadap-Nya. Kami memegang perut Naruto menyalurkan sesuatu yang entah mereka tidak ketahui. Arrgghh! Naruto meraung keras kesakitan ketika dua cahaya berwarna biru dan merah kehitaman memasuki tubuh Naruto, dan pada saat itu juga Naruto pingsan. "Kamu tak usah khawatir Gabriel, dia hanya pingsan" ucap-Nya ketika melihat raut wajah Gabriel yang khawatir. "Bawalah ia dan tuntunlah ia, kelak ia yang akan membawa perdamaian" semua malaikat terbelalak kaget kecuali Shinigami yang sudah mengetahui sebelumnya. Shinigami menjentikkan jarinya, tercipta sebuah ruang distorsi disampingnya, "Berikan pedang ini kepada Naruto, sebenarnya ini milik temanku, Jashin" Shinigami memberikan 2 buah pedang bernama Kusanagi no Tsurugi dan Death Scyte.

"Tak kusangka Shinigami-sama memberikan kusanaginya" ucap salah satu malaikat

"Begitulah Izanagi, itukan hanya pedang" Gabriel mengangkat tubuh Naruto lalu pamit kepada mereka kemudia memasuki ruang distorsi.

.

GOD!MODE

.

.

Naruto POV

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, pandanganku masih buram hingga jelas, aku berada disebuah kamar. Sekelebat aroma membuyarkan lamunanku, hanya ada satu pikiranku tentang aroma ini. 'RAMEN!'

Dengan cepat aku berlari kearah dapur mencari ramen. Setelah sampai didapur yang kutemukan bukanlah ramen, tetapi seorang wanita cantik berambut keemasan sepertiku.

"Kaa-chan" wanita itu menengok kearahku sambil tersenyum manis. "Tunggu diruang makan Naru-chan, kaa-chan akan membawakan makan malam" aku hanya mengagguk menuruti perintah kaa-chan.

Setelah Kaa-chan memasak, aku mulai melahap mananan para dewa itu (Ramen) dengan sangat cepat, kaa-chan berusaha memperingatiku, tetapi aku terus melahap ramenku.

Beberapa waktu berlalu aku telah menghabiskan ramenku dan bertanya pada kaa-chan. "Kaa-chan, bolehkan Naru ikut keakademy?" sang ibu menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. "Tetapi kaa-chan tidak mau kamu terluka"

"Kaa-chan tenang saja, Naru akan menjaga diri Naru"

.

Naruto End POV

"Berjanjilah pada Kaa-chan"

"Naru berjanji" seru Naruto dengan semangat dan menghambur kedalam pelukan sang ibu.

"Kaa-chan, Naru tidur dulu ya" sang ibu mendekatinya dan mengecup kening Naruto. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak.

-X-

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

.

Tok tok tok! "Masuk" Cklek! Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan bocah 10 tahun dengan rambut keemasan. "Ohayou Jiji" seorang pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi mengerjakan suatu berkas menatap kearah pintu. "Siapa kau anak muda?"

Anak itu menautkan alisnya. "Naruto" anak itu mengucapkan satu kata dengan malas. Pria paruh baya mencermati ucapan anak berusia 10 tahun didepannya, 'mengapa ia menyebutkan pelengkap ramen? Apakah dia lapar?' batin pria paruh baya itu. "Ekhem"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menatap kearah anak didepannya. "Siapa orang tuamu, anak muda?" tamya pria itu. Anak itu menghela nafas berat sambil menatap pria itu dengan malas. "Namikaze Minato dan kushina Uzumaki"

"Mengapa kamu menyebutkan ayahmu adalah Yondaime Hokage?"

Anak itu yang kesabarannya habis mengeluarkan aura merah dari dalam tubuhnya membentuk tiga ekor. Pria itu membelalak kaget. "K-kau N-naruto?" anak itu mendengus kesal, lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Syuut! Sebuah kertas meluncur tepat dimeja pria itu. Membuka surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

"Aku ingin masuk keakademy dan daftarkan ibuku menjadi warga konoha" pria itu menghela nafas berat. 'anak itu'

.

.

Terlihat seorang hokage sedang berjalan menyusuri pasar yang padat nan ramai ini, tak sesekali orang atau warga menyapanya.

Ditengah perjalanan, ia melihat dari kejauhan ibu dan anak sedang membawa bara bawaannya, tetapi ada 3 ninja seorang Jounin menghadang mereka.

"Nona manis, maukah kau menemaniku"

"Maaf, aku ada urusan" sanggah sang wanita mencoba meninggalkan ketiga ninja itu. Dengan cepat ninja itu menghalangi jalannya. "Ayolah nona, kau akan kami puaskan, ya kan teman-teman" dibalas gelak tawa oleh teman-temannya. Sang anak yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya mencoba menyelamatkan ibunya. "Jangan ganggu Kaa-chanku"

"Hahaha memang kau bisa apa bocah" remeh salah satu jounin itu. 'Ultimate Fuujin Genjutsu' batin anak itu. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus pelan menerpa wajah orang-orang disana.

Bruk! Bruk Bruk!

Para warga terjatuh pingsan, para jounin serta hokage yang menyadari ada keganjilan mencoba berfikir. 'ini genjutsu' mereka merapal segel maca. "Kai!"

"Apa itu tadi genjutsu?" tanya salah satu jounin kepada temannya.

"Tetapi dia tak bergerak sama sekali"

"Dia hanya bocah biasa"

Sang hokage yang sedari tadi mengamati kejadian hanya berkeringat dingin. 'sebesar inikah kekuatan Naruto'. Sang anak memegang tangan ibunya yang tadi terkena genjutsu miliknya. "Meteor" dikedua kaki anak itu muncul cahaya emas. Wush! Mereka berdua menghilang meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sang hokage mendekat kearah ketiga jounin yang sedang tergeran-heran. Duk! Ketiga jounin itu pingsan ketika tengkuknya dipukul hingga tak sadarkan diri

.

_**God!Mode**_

.

Terlihat seorang anak sedang makan bersama ibunya. "kaa-chan, Naru berangkat dahulu" anak itu mencium tangan ibunya lalu berlari menuju akademy. Sang ibu berbalik menuju dapur. "Hmph!" sebuah tangan kasar membekap mulutnya dan membawanya kesalah satu ruangan.

"hahaha akhirnya aku biswa memilikimu" wajah wanita itu memucat melihat ketiga ninja kemarin yang menghadangnya. "Untung saja hokage-sama hanya membuat kita pingsan"

Naruto yang baru saja berangkat telah sampai diakademy. Sreek! Pintu akademy terbuka. "Oh jadi kamu anak baru itu, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Rei" ucap Naruto berbohong, karena ia tak ingin identitasnya sebagai jinchuriki Kyuubi ketahuan. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan hal yang tidak mengenakkan diapartementnya. 'hiraishin'

Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan membuat para murid disana shock. 'Yondaime Hokage no Kiiroi Senkou' batin jounin pembimbing diakademy.

Naruto telah sampai diapartementnya. Ia mencari kaa-channya kearah dapur. Ketika ia melewati kamar terdengar suara. "Ahh le-lepaskan ahh tanganmu ahh" Naruto membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya, amarahnya meledak. Naruto melihat kaa-channya sedang diperkosa 3 ninja kemarin. Kedua ninja sedang memegangi tangannya sambil menggrayangi payudaranya dan ninja satunya sedang mengangkangkan kaki Gabriel bersiap untuk menerobos liang senggama Gabriel. "Ahh J-jangan ahh"

Crash!

Belum sempat menerobos, kejantanan itu terlebih dahulu terpotong membuat sang empu meraung keras, kedua temannya memasang posisi siaga. Gabriel yang melihat musuhnya membelakanginya menciptakan 2 buah pedang dikedua tangannya.

Jleb! Jleb!

Kedua musuhnya terbelalak kaget menatap kebelakang melihat Gabriel sedang menusuk mereka. Salah satu ninja yang kejantanannya terpotong berusaha melemparnya dengan kunai. Jleb! Sebuah pedang menembus perutnya.

Tiba-tiba badannya tersedot kedalam pedang itu, sebelum tersedot ia melemparkan kunai yang dialiri chakra angin guna menambah ketajaman.

Jleb! Mata Naruto melotot melihat tubuh ibunya menancap sebuah kunai tepat dijantungnya. Mulut ibunya mengeluarkan darah mengucur hingga menetes dari dagunya. Dia berusaha berbicara untuk terakhir kalinya. "Sayonara Naru-chan" tubuhnya menjadi serpihan cahaya.

Naruto jatuh terduduk didepan darah ibunya. Tangannya mengepal, ia menatap kearah ninja yang tewas disebelahnya. Ia berfikir bahwa jounin itu adalah milik Sandaime Hokage, tetapi ia menatap lidah sang ninja terdapat sebuah segel.

'anbu NE yang menyamar menjadi jounin konoha' batin Naruto kesal.

Ia mencoba untuk tetap tegar mencoba merelakan ibunya, ia tahu bahwa menangisi sesuatu yang sudah tiada takkan mengembalikan apapun. 'Hiraishin' ia menghilang dari apartementnya menuju keakademy yang sempat ia tinggalkan 15 menit yang lalu.

-X-

.

.

"Maaf sensei, tadi aku ada urusan sedikit" ujar Naruto membungkuk. "Tidak usah membungkuk Rei" senseinya memegang pundak Naruto berusaha menegapkan badannya. "Tapi kaa-chan yang memberi tahuku" senseinya hanya tersenyum, "Yasudah, perkenalkan namaku Iruka Umino, dan duduklah disamping Shikamaru" perintahnya lembut karena ia tahu bahwa murid didepannya sedang mengalami masalah yang berat.

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" Naruto hanya tidur mengikuti teman sebangkunya. Shikamaru tiba-tiba terbangun. "Kenapa kau mengganti namamu Nar?"

Naruto yang merasa ada yang menyebut nama aslinya terbangun. "Kau pasti sudah tau kan Shika" yang bertanya hanya mengangguk dan mereka melanjutkan tidurnya dan menghiraukan Iruka yang menjelaskan pelajaran.

.

.

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Suara gemercik air terdengar disebuah lorong bernuansa gelap dan hanya diterangi obor, Naruto hanya bingung mengapa ia berada disini. 'inikan tempat dimana aku bertemu Kurama' ia berjalan menyusuri lorong ini hingga menemui Kurama yang sedang menunggunya dan dua monster lagi. "Akhirnya kau kesini, Gaki!"

"Ada apa Kurama? Dan siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk makhluk didepannya.

"Naga es pembawa kutukan! Mengelabui musuh untuk berkhianat, menghancurkan sesama.. terjebak ditengah badai es panjang .. yang tak berujung.. Akulah B-FROST" ucap seekor naga berwarna biru membentangkan sayapnya. Tiba-tiba udara menjadi dingin dan air dilorong itu membeku.

"Naga petir terjebak dalam api abadi.. Menghilang ratusan tahun dan kembali membawa kehancuran, akulah BURNING!" ucap naga hitam dengan petir menyambar dan berkepala 2 dan ekor terbakar.

"Entah mengapa, aku memiliki partner yang masa lalunya jahat" ucap Naruto pundung dipojokan.

"Tenanglah partner, kita akan membawa suatu yang akan sangat diinginkan oleh dunia" ucap Burning

"Membawa sebuah perdamaian" lanjut B-Frost

"Karena kita adalah" tambah Kurama

Mereka semua tersenyum dan mengeluarkan aura mereka masing-masing dan berucap lantang

.

.

"_**THE SAVIOR"**_


	2. THE NIGHTMARE

_Summary : Seorang anak dengan masa kecil yang suram slalu dihina dan pada akhirnya dia dibawa kaki tangan Tuhan. Saat ia kembali, dunia mengenalnya dengan The SAVIOR._

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M

Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita

Warning : Gaje,abal,aneh,suram, Typo,etc

"Tenanglah partner, kita akan membawa suatu yang akan sangat diinginkan oleh dunia" ucap Burning

"Membawa sebuah perdamaian" lanjut B-Frost

"Karena kita adalah" tambah Kurama

Mereka semua tersenyum dan mengeluarkan aura mereka masing-masing dan berucap lantang

.

.

"_**THE SAVIOR"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter Dua :**_

_**The Nightmare**_

.

.

_**1 Bulan Kemudian**_

Inilah hari-hari yang ditunggu para genin. Diaman hari ini adalah ujian kelulusan bagi mereka yang sudah lama diAkademy. Sreek! Pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang dengan pakaian jounin dan luka sayatan dihidungnya. "Baiklah hari ini ujian kelulusan, pergilah kehalaman" Para murid mengikuti senseinya menuju kelapangan.

"Disini kalian harus melakukan bunshin, kawarimi, jutsu dan melempar kunai serta shuriken, yang pertama Aburame Shino"

"Maaf sensei, klan aburame tidak menggunakan shuriken maupun kunai, tetapi serangga" mereka semua sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Akimichi Chouji" Syuut! Syuut! Tap! Tap!

7 mengenai sasaran 3 meleset, Chouji mengambil pil dari kantungnya, saat ia ingin memakannya ada seekor burung memakannya, tiba-tiba burung tersebut menjadi sangat besar. Mereka semua sweatdrop, tetapi burung itu malah berbalik menyerang mereka. Para murid berusaha menghindar sejauh mungkin.

"Fuujin : Kazeryuu no Jutsu" Tercipta seekor naga angin raksasa menabrak burung itu hingga tewas. Mereka semua kagum sekaligus shock. Tapi ada satu yang membuat Iruka bingung. 'siapakah yang membuat naga angin sebesar itu'

Ia memandang sekeliling berusaha mencari tau siapa yang membuat jutsu itu, ia menyipitkan mata melihat Naruto, Shino, dan Shikamaru sedang bermain Shogi. Menghela nafas berat ia memanggil muridnya yang lain.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Sasuke Uchiha"

"Kyaa.. Sasuke-kun"

"Kyaa.."

"Kyaa Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis membuat para Fansgirlnya ambruk seketika. Syuut! Syuut! Tap! Tap!

9 mengenai sasaran 1 hampir. "Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Sasuke menyemburkan api dari mulutnya membuat para Fansgirlnya menjerit histeris.

"Kyaa.. Sasuke-kun hebat"

"Sasuke-kun hebat"

"Kyaa"

Iruka mencoba memanggil peserta selanjutnya, ia melirik kearah Naruto, dimana ia bukan lagi bermain shogi, tetapi sedang menaiki ayunan. 'sejak kapan ada 3 ayunan disana' Iruka mencoba menghiraukan mereka.

"Peserta selanjutnya Hyuuga Neji" Syuut! Syuut! Tap! Tap!

8 tepat sasaran 2 hampir. "Kaiten" Neji memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat. Membuat putaran chakra disekitarnya.

Iruka kembali melirik ketempat Naruto. Ia shock melihat mereka sedang bermain jungkat-jungkit yang entah dari mana asalnya. Cukup sudah, kesabarannya habis. Ia menutup mata sebentar, ketika ia membuka matanya ia melotot. Yah.. melotot ketika melihat mereka bukanlah bermain jungkat-jungkin tetapi memainkan sebuah jurus. Shino dan Shikamaru memainkan bola angin dan Naruto lah yang membuat Iruka membelalak kaget. Karena ia memainkan Rasengan. Sebuah jurus yang hanya bisa dikuasai oleh Jiraiya no Gama Sannin dan Yondaime Hokage.

"Hei Kalian bertiga, cepat kemari" seru Iruka kepada muridnya itu. Yang hanya dibalas senyuman tipis.

'tumben dia memperhatikan kami'

"Shikamaru coba kau lakukan" Syuu! Sedikit memberikan chakra angin untuk mempertajam senjatanya. Krak! Semua mata membelalak kaget. Papan sasaran itu terbelah menjadi 2.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau Rei" Naruto maju kedepan melemparkan shurikennya. 'Shuriken Kagebunshin no jutsu' batin Naruto.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka semua melotot. Papan sasaran itu penuh dengan shuriken milik Naruto yang awalnya hanya 1 berubah menjadi ratusan. Sadar dari lamunannya ia mulai berbicara.

"Ekhem baiklah kalian semua, silahkan ambil Hitai-ate kalian. Dan jangan lupa besok pembagian team" Naruto, shino dan Shikamaru mengambil Hitai-ate untuk dilengan kanannya. Mereka semua pulang kerumah masing-masing, kecuali ketiga muridnya sedang bermain Shogi.

"Hei! Apakah kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Iruka

"Hmm.. Apakah kau mau mampir sensei?" Iruka menautkan alisnya. "Baiklah, sebentar saja" Shikamaru memegang tangan Iruka dan Shino, sedangkan Naruto memegang pundak Shikamaru. "Hiraishin" mereka menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

.

.

"Uhuk perutku rasanya ingin mual" Shino membantu Iruka membawanya kedalam sebuah tenda kecil dan kumuh. Iruka terharu melihat muridnya hidup bagaikan err gembel. Sedangkan ia hidup serba ada. Ia berfikir bahwa ia tak pantas menjadi Sensei yang baik untuk muridnya. "Apakah ini rumahmu, Rei?" Naruto atau Rei mengangguk.

(A/N.. Naruto akan saya sebut atau panggil Rei, Jadi jangan sampe lupa yah ^.^)

"Silahkan masuk sensei" Iruka mengikuti Rei yang memasuki tenda kumuhnya.

Shock.. yah sahock, dia shock ketika melihat seisi rumah Rei menurutnya sangat-sangat mewah. Semua benda lengkap tertera didinding. "Silahkan duduk sensei" Shikamari menarik kursi untuk diduduki senseinya. Shino membawakan piring dan gelas. Naruto sedang memasak dengan lihai, dapat terlihat jelas bayangannya sangat lincah.

Iruka masih memandangi rumah ini yang melebihi kantor hokage sekalipun. Ia mulai mempercayai sebuah pribahasa. 'Jangan nilai rumah dari sampulnya' :p. Dia memandang lagi seisi rumah ini dengan jelas. Matanya terpaku kearah salah satu pedang yang bertengger disana. "Raijin no Ken, pedang milik hokage kedua, Tobirama Senju" gumamnya.

Iruka menyipitkan mata melihat salah satu benda dalam sejarah. "Gunbai, senjata milik Madara Uchiha"

"Yah itu adalah senjata milik Madara, yang kutemukan digua tempat ia menjelang ajal dulu"

.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Terlihat seorang bocah berambut keemasan dengan mata sapphire menenangkan. Dia saat ini berada didepan gua yang tertutup batu besar. BUMM! Dengan sekali pukulan batu itu hancur lebur.

Bocah itu berjalan menyusuri gua itu, tetapi ia tak menemukan apapun, merasa ada keganjilan ia mengaktifkan doujutsunya, Reigan. Doujutsu gabungan antara Rinnegan dan Sharingan dengan 9 Tomoe mengitari pola riak air.

Ia memandang sekeliling menemukan sebuah tabung berisi dua bola mata, 2 gulungan dan beberapa senjata serta jubah. Anak itu menatap kearah tabung berisi mata, Rinnegan dan Sharingan. 'jika aku tranplantasikan dengan Reiganku akan menjadi ultimate Reigan' batin anak itu. Ia membuka satu gulungan, yakni berisi sebuah gulungan Kuchiyose dan menyimpannyaa didalam kantungnya. Ia membaca gulungan yang satunya lagi, ia menyeringai sebentar. 'Jadi Madara sudah memfikirkan tentang rencana besar ini. Mugen Tsukuyomi'

Ia menyimpan benda-benda yang berada disana kedalam Fuin miliknya. Mengambil gunbai, Fuma shuriken, sabit Madara, dan beberapa jubah yang menurutnya akan sangat berguna nantinya.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" Poft! Muncul 3 klon dihadapannya. "Kalian taukan apa yang harus kalian lakukan" ketiga klonnya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mulai mentranplantasikan kedua mata Rinnegan dan Sharingan.

Beberapa saat kemudian klon-klonnya membuka perban tersebut. Tampaklah sebuah mata sangat mengerikan. Dengan warna Merah Menyala bentuknya seperti Shuriken dengan 9 bilah dan pola riak air semakin jelas. "Aku akan MEMBAWA PERDAMAIAN" Blar! Gua itu hancur lebur, hanya menyisakan batu-batuan. Anak itu menghilang dalam kilatan hitam dan pergi tanpa memiliki rasa bersalah karena telah menghancurkan tempat milik orang lain.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Iruka hanya terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan muridnya yang kelewat batas hebat, bahkan dirinya dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah. Itu menurutnya. "Baiklah kita makan dulu sensei, keburu dingin nantinya" Iruka hanya menurutinya, mengambil sendok dan mulai makan hingga beberapa suap.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Setelah mereka semua telah menyicipi masakan milik Rei. Iruka sampai terheran-heran mengapa muridnya ini slalu memiliki banyak kelebihan. "Kagemane no Jutsu" Shikamaru menggunakan bayangannya untuk mengangkat semua piring yang berada diatas meja kedapur. "Baiklah anak-anak, jangan lupa esok pembagian team" mereka mengangguk dan hanya melihat kepergian Iruka.

Menghela nafas berat Rei hanya bisa tiduran diatas meja makan. "Sebenarnya aku malas menceritakan hal tadi" temannya hanya menautkan alisnya. "Lantas mengapa kau menceritakannya" Shikamaru membalas ucapan Rei.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan tak enak kepada sensei" ucap Rei menguap malas diikuti dengan Shikamaru. "Baiklah aku pulang dulu Nar, ayo Shino" pemain serangga itu hanya mengikuti Shikamaru tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tap! Suara lampu dimatikan dan sang pemilik rumah terlelap ditemani dengan gelap malam. "Aku rindu padamu Kaa-chan" tanpa sadar setitik air mata jatuh mengalir dari pipinya.

Tanpa ia sadari ada yang mengawasinya. "Maafkan Kami-sama Naruto, karena telah menentukan takdir yang tak mengenakkan untukmu" ucap Shinigami. "Gabriel, kau akan dipindahkan dari dimensi ini" sang wanita hanya terbelalak kaget. "Ta-tapi mengapa?" Shinigami hanya menatap bosan kepada wanita didepannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah menaruh hati pada wanita ini. Dengan wajah sangat cantik, senyuman yang menawan, tubuh yang proporsional dan yang penting untuknya adalah ia masih gadis. Lucu memang, seorang Malaikat pencabut nyawa menyukai seorang malaikat. "Ini takdir kami-sama Gabriel" sang wanita hanya tertunduk sedih, yang ada dihatinya hanya perasaan sedih. Ia sudah membuat anaknya menderita karena kehilangannya dan sekarang ia akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. "Tenanglah Gabriel, aku akan memberikan kejutan untukmu suatu hari nanti" setelah mendengar ucapan-Nya ia mulai tenang. 'semoga aku bisa slalu bersama Naru-chan'. Hanya iba yang ada dipikiran-Nya saat ini. Ia telah memisahkan ibu dan anak dengan takdir yang suram. Tik! Shinigami menjentikkan jarinya muncul ruang distorsi yang langsung menghisap tubuh Gabriel. "Kapan kita akan memulai rencana ini Kami-sama?"

"Kita akan lakukan suatu hari nanti" Shinigami hanya tersenyum puas. Karena ia akan membahagiakan anaknya ini.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Terlihatlah seorang anak berambut emas sedang berjalan dengan temannya sirambut nanas dan pecinta serangga. Ia akan menghadiri pembagian team hari ini. Terkadang ia tersenyum puas karena ia telah dianggap tiada oleh penduduk karena sudah tidak pernah muncul lagi didesa ini.

Penampilannya yang telah berubah membuat para penduduk tak mengenalinya. Penampilan yang hanya berubah 90 persen. Hanya mata sapphirenya saja yang persis dengan masa lalunya. Hari-harinya ia penuhi dengan senyuman dan canda tawa agar ia tidak teringat masa masa buruknya. Tetapi dibalik senyumnya ini tersimpan banyak sekali kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia slalu menangisi kaa-channya yang telah tiada beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sreek! Pintu akademy terbuka menampakkan ketiga tim yang menurut para murid yang lain adalah pemalas, yang setiap harinya hanya tidur saja. "Baiklah karena semuanya sudah mengumpul, kita akan bagi kelompoknya"

_._

_TIME SKIP_

_._

"Baiklah kelompok terakhir yaitu 13. Namikaze Rei, Shikamaru Nara dan Aburame Shino dengan Jounin pembimbing Gekko Hayate dan Asuma Sarutobi, tunggulah sensei kalian sebentar lagi akan datang" jelas Iruka.

Syuut! Tap! Rei melempar sebuah shuriken keatap dengan cepat. "Mau sampai kapan kau akan disana" ucap Rei membuat mereka bingung. "Yare yare, muridku memang hebat" ucap sosok dengan rokok dimulutnya dan salah satu orang lagi berdiri disampingnya. "Baiklah tim 13, kutunggu diatas patung hokage" mereka berdua menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Ayo kita berangkat kawan" Shikamaru dan Shino menyeringai sambil memegang pundak Rei. "Jangan kau pakai Sunshinmu itu" perintah Shika. Rei hanya tersenyum 5 jarinya membuat para wanita disana merona merah. Mereka menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

.

.

.

_**At Patung Hokage**_

Terlihat dua orang jounin sedang menunggu muridnya. Mereka terbelalak kaget melihat kilatan hitam dihadapannya. 'i-itu hiraishin' batin kedua jounin itu kaget. Setelah kilatan itu menghilang tampaklah ketiga muridnya dengan wajah malas. "Hoam" Shikamaru menguap tanpa dosa didepan sensei barunya itu.

"Baiklah perkenalkan nama kalian" ucap jounin dengan rokok dimulutnya

"Namikaze Rei"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Aburame Shino" kedua senseinya hanya sweatdrop mendengar kekompakan mereka. "baiklah Shikamaru dan Shino ikut denganku" ucap sosok merokok itu.

"Rei, ikut denganku" ucap sosok bernama Hayate. Rei mengangguk paham mengikuti senseinya kedalam hutan.

.

.

"Sensei bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan wanita bernama Yugao?" ucap Rei dengan nada menggoda membuat senseinya memerah. "Ja-jadi kau mengetahuinya ya" ucap Hayate kikuk, Rei menahan tawanya.

"Hmm, bagaimana tidak tau, kau saja slalu berciuman diatas apartementku" sudah merah sekali wajah Hayate yang slalu digoda Rei. Mereka duduk dibawah pohon rindang dengan nyaman. "Yugao-nii mau sampai kapan disana" celetuk Rei membuat Hayate memerah padam. Tap! Muncul wanita dengan topeng dan berambut ungu. "Hayate-kun mengapa wajahmu merah?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ti-tidak kok" sang wanita hanya heran menatap kearah Rei meminta penjelasan. Rei menjelaskan dengan bahasa isyarat membuat Hayate bingung. "H-hei apa yang kalian bic-" ucapan Hayate berhenti ketika ada sebuah benda lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Itu adalah bibir milik Yugao yang menciumnya tiba-tiba. "Sudahlah Hayate-kun aku takkan selingkuh darimu" wajah Hayate tambah memerah.

"Bu-bukan be-begitu" sang wanita hanya terkikik geli melihat kekasihnya menunjukkan sifat kikuknya.

"Ekhem, kapan kita akan latihan" ujar Rei malas yang sedang tiduran tak jauh dari sana. Mereka berdua menengok kearah Rei dengan tatapan seolah-olah berkata 'Kau pengganggu'. Rei hanya menghela nafas, ia tahu ini yang akan terjadi ketika mereka berdua disatukan. Takkan bisa diganggu sedikit pun.

"Suijin : Suibachi" Rei mengarahkan tangannya kedepan, tiba-tiba sebuah air sangat banyak menyembur mengarah kepada sepasang kekasih yang sedang romantis itu harus cepat-cepat merapal segel.

"Doton : Doryuuheki" Blar! Semburan air itu menabrak dinding tanah yang kokoh. "Apa maumu Rei-chan"

"Latihan" balas Rei datar

"Hmm baiklah kita mulai latihannya" Yugao mengeluarkan pedangnya diikuti dengan Hayate mengeluarkan kunainya. Wush! Mereka berdua melesat kearah rei dengan cepat. Trank! Suara dentingan logam beradu, serangan Yugao dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Rei dengan pedangnya. Trank! Yugao menahan serangan Rei. Matanya membelalak kaget ketika pedang yang ia gunakan terbelah. Crash! Darah mengucur dari bahu Yugao, dengan cepat ia menahan agar darah itu tidak banyak yang keluar. "Pedangku sedikit istimewa, takkan bisa ditangkis oleh apapun" Yugao hanya tertunduk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Rei menghilang dalam kilatan hitam, Yugao shock 'i-itu H-hiraishin'. Buagh! Yugao terpental terkena tendangan telak diperutnya hingga menabrak pohon. Jleb! Sebuah kunai tepat menusuk jantung Rei yang ternyata dari Hayate. Rei hanya menatap datar kearahnya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya melebur menjadi sebuah cahaya laser yang menyerangnya membuat Hayate kaget. Buagh! Badannya terpental menabrak pohon disamping Yugao. "Jurus apa itu" ucap Hayate terkaget. "Itu adalah salah satu keistimewaanku, sunshin dan ketika aku terkena serangan akan menjadi cahaya laser" Rei membelakangi kedua pasangan kekasih itu.

Tes! Sebuah cairan liquid jatuh tepat dikakinya yang dapat dilihat oleh mereka. "Kaa-chan" sepatah kata Rei ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kilatan hitam. "Mengapa ia menangis" tanya Yugao heran. Hayate hanya mengerdikkan bahu tanda tak tahu.

.

.

Hayate dan Yugao telah sampai ditempat Asuma. "Mana Rei?" Tanya Asuma sambil meniup asap rokoknya. "Dia pergi tadi entah kenapa aku melihatnya menangis" Shikamaru dan Shino bangun dari tidurnya dengan cepat ia melakukan sunshin ketempat biasa ia bertemu Rei. Ketiga Jounin itu hanya menatap heran kepada murid-muridnya itu. "Kita ikuti mereka" Hayate dan Yugao mengangguk mengikuti kedua muridnya yang baru saja pergi.

.

Tap! Mereka telah sampai disebuah hutan kematian dan dihadapannya ada sebuah tenda kumuh yang sudah tidak layak dihuni oleh manusia. Asuma memberikan isyarat kepada kedua kekasih itu. "Kalau mau masuk silahkan sensei" sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam tenda itu. Asuma kenal betul dengan suara itu. Yah itu suara Shikamaru.

Asuma memimpin jalan memasuki tenda kumuh itu dan diikuti oleh Yugao dan Hayate. Mereka bertiga terbelalak kaget melihat ruangan yang sangat mewah ini. "Mustahil, bagaimana bisa" Asuma shock berat. "Ini adalah dimana kalian berada didimensiku. Aku menggabungkannya dengan pintu gua milik Madara Uchiha yang dapat memutar waktu" jelas Rei dengan sebuah topeng naga dan tulisan 'NIGHTMARE' diikuti dengan Shikamaru dan Shino memakai topeng mereka dengan tulisan yang sama.

"Sensei kami pergi dulu" Rei mengambil gunbai milik Madara Uchiha dan sebuah Fuma Shuriken ditangannya. Rei memegang pundak kedua temannya, dan mereka menghilang dalam kilatan hitam meninggalkan senseinya yang didalam rumahnya. Yugao menatap sekeliling menemukan sebuah potret wanita cantik dengan rambut keemasan. "Cantiknya.. Siapa dia" Asuma dan Hayate menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit dimengerti. "Sepertinya itu kaa-channya" ujar Asuma

"Yah sepertinya begitu"

.

.

.

_**At Naruto/Rei Place**_

Terlihatlah seorang anak berusia 10 tahun bersama dengan temannya berada diatas sebuah pohon yang rindang menatap kearah pertarungan yang sangat tidak seimbang itu. 500 pasukan melawan 3000 pasukan. Ia tahu bahwa pertarungan ini karena pemusnahan kekkai genkai.

"Shika lakukan tugasmu" Shikamaru mengangguk yang langsung melesat kearah pasukan rebellion untuk membantunnya. Rei menatap kearah Shino dan dibalas anggukan. Ia mengeluarkan 10 serangga terbaiknya untuk mencari informasi kekuatan Kirigakure.

.

.

"Hahaha kau akan mati Terumi" ucap sosok anak kecil dengan tongkat yang ia pegang. "Cih aku akan membunuhmu sialan" balas Mei sambil merapal handseal. "Yoton : Yokai no Jutsu" Mei menyemburkan lava kearah Yagura dengan cepat. "Percuma Terumi"

"Suiton : Mizukagami no Jutsu" muncul cermin dihadapan anak itu yang langsung meniru jurus milik Mei. Blar! Kedua jurus saling bertabrakan menyebabkan kawah lava disekitar situ.

Rei yang sedari tadi mengamati pertarungan mengaktifkan Reigannya. Ia menemukan pria dengan topeng spiral dan jubah awan merah yang sedang mengawasi atau lebih tepatnya mengendalikan anak itu. Rei melesat pergi kearah pria spiral dengan kilatan hitam.

Tap! Rei telah sampai dibelakang pria spiral itu yang langsung dihadiahi tendangan, dengan mudah ia menangkisnya.

"Uchiha Obito" ucap Rei dengan wajah datarnya. "Kau tau namaku heh, menarik-menarik" Syuut! Rei melemparkan sebuah surat kearah Obito dengan cepat ia menangkapnya. "Apa ini"

"Bacalah" Obito membuka surat dengan prangko hati itu menembah kesan cinta. SREKK! Obito membuka surat itu.

Untuk Obito Uchiha

Maafkan aku yang tak tahu akan perasaanmu kepadaku, karena aku tahu bahwa aku akan tiada sebentar lagi, aku memberikan surat ini mungkin aku sudah mati, yah aku memang sudah mati, aku sempat memberikan chakraku sedikit pada surat ini agar bisa bertemu kepada yang menemukan surat ini. Pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Rei. Laki-laki dihadapanmu pastinya sekarang.

Sebenarnya kematianku bukanlah karena Kakashi. Tetapi karena Uchiha Madara telah menanamkan Sanbi pada diriku, dia telah merencanakan semuanya agar bisa membuatmu melanjutkan rencana besarnya. Akulah yang menyuruh Kakashi agar menusukkan jurusnya padaku. Dengan itu Sanbi takkan berada lagi dalam diriku. Dan aku takkan diincar oleh orang-orang karena kekuatan.

Obito, aku mohon kepadamu agar jangan masuk kedalam jurang kebenncian, karena kebencian akan menimbulkan kebencian. Aku takkan senang jika kamu masuk kedalam jurang kebencian tetapi aku senang jika kamu membantu yang benar.

Satu kalimat untukmu Obitoku. I LOVE YOU

Obito yang membaca surat itu menitikkan air mata, ia menyesal telah masuk kedalam jurang kebencian. Ia sangat ingin meminta maaf pada Kakashi, tetapi dia akan sangat dicurigai oleh penduduk desa. Ia menyimpan surat itu kedalam kantungnya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih" Obito memeluk Rei dengan erat disertai tangisan penyesalan yang mendalam. "Tunggu sebentar, aku sepertinya merasakan auramu" ucap Obito sambil berfikir. Rei hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Yah, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina" Obito terbelalak kaget, berarti dihadapannya adalah anak yang waktu itu ia culik saat persalinan Kushina. Rei yang tau akan pikiran Obito hanya tersenyum. "Aku takkan membalas dendam, seperti yang dikatakan Rin-nee-chan. Kebencian akan menimbulkan kebencian" Obito hanya memeluk Rei dengan erat sambil mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' berkali-kali.

Tap!

"Misi sudah selesai, hanya saja Sanbi mengamuk" ucap anak berambut nanas dengan tatapan tak niat hidup.

"Baiklah aku yang akan melawannya sendiri" Obito melepas pelukannya dan menatap kearah Rei. "Aku bisa saja melepas genjutsuku ini"

"Tak apa, lumayan sedikit pemanasan"

"Rei, Sanbi mulai mendekat kearah pasukan Rebellion" jelas anak berambut nanas itu kepada Rei membuat Obito bingung. "Rei?" Rei hanya tersenyum

"Aku mengganti namaku menjadi Namikaze Rei"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena kalau aku menggunakan nama itu, aku akan dikenal sebagai anak pembawa sial oleh penduduk, dan setiap harinya aku akan slalu diberi pukulan dan luka" ucap Rei menunduk. "Sudahlah Imouto, katanya kau akan pemanasan"

Rei mengangguk dengan cepat dan menghilang dalam kilatan hitam kearah Sanbi.

.

Tap! Rei telah sampai dihadapan Sanbi yang meraung keras tetapi tidak menimbulkan efek apapun untuknya. Rei menggigit darahnya lalu menapakkannya ketanah. "Kuchiyose : Gedomazo"

BOFF! Asap menutupi daerah itu dengan tebal. Beberapa saat kemudian asap telah menipis menampakkan monster dengan wujud seperti manusia dengan rantai dibeberapa tubuhnya. Gedomazo membuka mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah rantai yang langsung mengikat Sanbi dan menelannya hidup-hidup.

Pasukan Rebellion yang melihat monster dengan mudah mengalahkan Sanbi hanya berkeringat dingin. "Monster apa itu" ucap salah satu pasuka rebellion bergetar hebat. Sama juga dengan pasukan yang lain, mereka juga bergetar hebat. Berbeda dengan Mei, dia hanya khawatir bahwa pemilik monster itu adalah musuh. Ia juga takkan sanggup melawan pemilik itu dengan chakra tinggal sedikit.

"Tenanglah, dia adalah ketuaku" ucap laki-laki pecinta serangga sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. "Ketuamu?" ulang Mei. "Yah dialah ketua kami, orang yang bijaksana dan baik hati. Dia tidak memandang status kami, walaupun dia adalah anak seorang Hokage sekalipun" ucap pecinta serangga itu keceplosan dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya. "Anak hokage?" ulang Mei membuat mereka semua penasaran. Wush! Muncul pusaran angin dihadapan mereka. Mei dan pasukannya memasang posisi siaga. Terlihatlah 3 orang laki-laki dengan wajah tampan tetapi yang satu ini sangat malas sekali, dialah Shikamaru Nara. "Pasti kau keceplosan lagi, Shino" ujar Shikamaru meneliti para wajah pasukan rebellion yang penasaran hebat. Sang pecinta serangga hanya tersenyum. "Maaf"

"Yah, aku adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Kushina Uzumaki" ucap Rei dengan senyuman yang menawan membuat para ninja medis merona merah. Seketika mereka semua menunduk patuh kearah Rei.

"Hormat kami err"

"Rei"

"Hormat kami Rei-sama" Naruto hanya mengangkat tubuh pasukan rebellion. "Sudahlah, aku tak suka formalitas. Kitakan sama-sama ninja" mereka semua tercengang dengan sifat Rei yang berbeda jauh dengan anak Hokage yang biasanya akan sombong dan Manja.

"Walaupun Yondaime-Hokage telah tiada, kami akan slalu menghormatinya. Ya kan Teman-Teman!" Seru salah satu pasukan Rebellion.

"YAA!" balas mereka semua. Rei hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. 'tou-san ternyata banyak sekali yang masih menghormatimu' batin Rei dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Rei-sama maukah kalian ikut dengan kami keKirigakure untuk merayakan kemenangan kami" pinta Mei dengan nada memohon. Rei hanya mengangguk dengan senang. Semua pasukan rebellion sangat senang sekali ketika anak seorang hokage yang telah tiada datang menghadiri perayaan mereka.

.

.

_**Malam Hari di Kirigakure**_

Malam ini dipenuhi dengan canda tawa dari mereka semua. Mereka sangat bahagia atas kemenangan mereka melawan pasukan Yagura. Oh iya, mayat Yagura telah ditempatkan disalah satu pemakaman khusus para petinggi desa. Obito juga telah masuk kedalam regu milik Rei.

Rei dan yang lain juga sedang minum-minum, ia takkan minum sake diumurnya yang segini, ia masih ingat pesan ibunya yang dititipkan pada Kurama yang tertangkap basah ialah seorang perempuan. Ia hanya tersenyum geli mengingat hal hal itu.

Tak jauh dari sana ada satu orang mengawasi mereka dengan mata pola riak air. Dia menggeram marah ketika salah satu anak buahnya keluar dari organisasinya. Ia akan membunuh siapapun yang telah keluar menjadi anggotanya. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya, tiba-tiba keluar sebuah bola kecil berwarna hitam dengan warna putih sebagai kulitnya. Bola itu terbang keatas hingga tepat dengan bulan. "CHIBAKU TENSEI" pria itu mengangkat tangannya, tiba-tiba tanah dihadapannya terangkat keatas dan menutupi bola kecil tadi.

Para pasukan rebellion yang melihat itu panik. "Rei" sahut Shikamaru, Rei mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Daienkai : Entei" sebuah bola kecil ditangan Rei berubah menjadi matahari sebesar bulan itu. Para pasukan rebellion shock luar biasa. Rei melemparkan bola sebesar bulan itu kearah batu-batuan yang diatasnya. Blar! Batu-batuan yang diatasnya itu hancur lebur membuat hujan batu diatas mereka. "A-apa?" pria dengan mata riak air itu terbelalak kaget, ketika jurusnya dengan mudah digagalkannya. Dia segera melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Terima kasih Rei" Rei hanya tersenyum karena memanggilnya dengan namanya.

"-sama" Rei melongo mendengar itu. Menghela nafas sepertinya akan menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

"Sampai bertemu kembali semua" Seru Rei dengan semangat

"Datang kembali Naruto-sama" Rei mengangguk dengan antusias. "Apakah Obito-nii akan ikut kekonoha?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Aku akan mencobanya" mereka berempat menghilang dalam pusaran angin. Setelah mereka menghilang para pasukan rebellion melakukan pembangunan dan membantu para warga untuk membangun rumah mereka yang hancur akibat semalam. Setelah para pasukan meninggalkan gerbang Kirigakure, masih ada dua orang berbeda gender. "Aku mencintaimu, Naru-kun" ucap gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam sebahu.

"Sudahlah Haku. Mungkin kita akan bertemu dengannya nanti" sang gadis hanya mengangguk dan pergi membantu para warga.

.

.

.

_**At Konohagakure**_

Muncul pusaran angin didalam hutan kematian, tepatnya didepan sebuah tenda kumuh. "Apakah ini rumahmu Imouto?" tanya Obito sedih. Rei hanya tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Obito memasuki tenda kumuhnya ini.

Ekspresi Obito sama seperti beberapa orang yang baru saja memasuki rumah ini. Kaget,shock dan kagum menjadi satu. Melihat seisi rumah yang sangat mewah.

"Kalian bisa melakukannya dikamar, kan" celetuk Rei kepada dua pasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman diatas sofa dan saling menindih. Kedua pasangan itu terkejut dan langsung terbangun dengan wajah memerah malu. "Rei siapa dia?" tunjuk Asuma kepada Obito yang masih menggunakan topengnya. Obito perlahan melepas topengnya dimulai dari kerutannya lalu wajahnya terlihat sempurnya membuat Asuma terbelalak. "O-o-obito" Obito hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Asuma. "Yah ini aku Sarutobi Asuma" Grep! Asuma memeluk Obito dengan erat dengan rasa rindu yang mendalam. "Dari mana saja kau kawan, kupikir kau benar-benar mati"

"Bicaranya nanti saja, kita makan dahulu" ujar Rei masuk kedalam dapur dengan cepat ia memasak makanan yang akan disiapi. Seperti biasa, shino membawakan alat-alat makannya dan Shikamaru yang menarik kursi-kursinya yang akan ditempati. "Kita seperti raja saja ya"

"Tamu adalah Tuan kita" ucap mereka bertiga serempak membuat mereka sweatdrop akan kekompakan mereka. Wush! Sebuah kilatan hitam muncul didepan mereka menampakkan Rei yang sedang membawa makanan.

"Ittadakimasu" ucap mereka melahap makanannya, Obito masih terhenyak, makanan itu sangat enak baginya. Asuma, Hayate, Yugaopun juga begitu.

"Pasti makanannya enak" celetuk Shino. Mereka mengangguk cepat berkali-kali. "Hahaha aku sudah biasa memasak, kalian boleh nambah kok. Masih banyak" ucap Rei disertai tawa garingnya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka telah menghabiskan makanannya Asuma membuka pembicaraan. "Besok kita akan mengambil misi di ruang hokage. Dan satu lagi untukmu Rei" membuat semuanya menatap kearah Asuma.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan perang diKirigakure" yang ditanya hanya menunjukkan senyumnya. "Hehehe berita itu sudah cepat menyebar ya"

"Aku cuma melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan"

"Karena kita adalah"

Mereka menyatukan tinjunya berbarengan disertai senyuman khas mereka dan serentak mengucapkan.

"_**THE NIGHTMARE"**_

**TBC**

**Oh iya pemberitahuan : Saya author baru, adik dari pemilik FF ini. Nama saya Rhadent Maulana Afif biasa dipanggil Raden, Afif, Maul.**

**Pembahasan FF kemarin : soal Gabriel gampang digituin karena ia sedang tidak tahu, dan langsung dibekap dari belakang. Yah karena 3 vs 1 menang 3. Biasanya.**

**Niatnya sii saya pengen bikin CrossOver sama Highschool Dxd. Tapi Naruto dulu nanti dipertengahan Chapter saya akan bikin CrossOver.**

**Thanks atas Reviewnya ^^**


	3. Ujian Chunnin

"Aku cuma melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan"

"Karena kita adalah"

Mereka menyatukan tinjunya berbarengan disertai senyuman khas mereka dan serentak mengucapkan.

"_**THE NIGHTMARE"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter Tiga:**_

╬**Ujian Chunnin**╬

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Terlihatlah seorang anak berambut keemasan bersama dengan kedua temannya sedang tidur-tiduran sambil menatap awan. Yah bagi mereka awan akan melambangkan hati kita yang sedang senang maupun duka. Karena awan memiliki bentuk yang berbeda-beda.

Anak ini bangun dari acara tidur-tidurannya lalu menghadap kearah patung hokage yang keempat, yaitu ayahnya. Ia sangat ingin bertemu ayahnya saat ini, ia slalu iri kepada teman-temannya yang masih memiliki ayah, kecuali Sasuke. Ia sebenarnya tahu alasan Itachi membantai clan uchiha. Tapi ia ingin mengawasi Sasuke agar tidak berkhianat kepada Konoha akibat dendamnya itu. 'Tou-san' batin anak itu miris.

Pluk! Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. "Sudahlah Rei, kami adalah keluargamu" ucap si rambut nanas dengan senyum. Rei membalas senyumnya dengan semangat. "Ayo kita pergi misi" mereka berdua bingung. "Misi apa?"

"Aku akan minta kepada jiji misi Rank-S, biar mantap" temannya sangat ingin sekali menjotos teman satunya ini karena kebodohannya. Dia tau bahwa Rei itu sangat kuat, tetapi apa iya seorang genin melakukan misi Rank-S. Pastinya dia akan diincar oleh anbu Root.

POFT! Muncul kepulan asap dihadapan mereka.

"Pergilah kekantor hokage untuk mengambil misi" ucap seseorang dengan rokok dimulutnya. Yang langsung pergi meninggalkan muridnya yang hanya berjalan malas. "Rei, pergi dengan hiraishin saja" ujar Shino. Rei yang sedari tadi berjalan langsung berhenti, memegang pundak kedua temannya dan menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

.

.

Tok! Rei mengetuk pintu sekali membuat mereka sweatdrop. "Tiga kali kalau mengetuk pintu" jelas Shikamaru sambil menguap bosan. Rei hanya tersenyum bodoh, "Hehe kan sekali lebih irit, lagian tanganku nanti sakit" kedua temannya hanya menepuk dahi, bodoh bodoh. Itulah batin mereka berdua saat ini kepada Rei.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk" ucap suara dari dalam. Cklek! Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Rei dan kedua temannya sedang menguap bosan, sang Hokage pun sweatdrop. 'kompak sekali mereka'. "Baiklah, misi kali ini adalah membantu tim 7 ke Nami no kuni. Barusan aku mendapat surat dari Kakashi bahwa dia akan menghadapi lawan yang cukup sulit seterusnya karena ia telah melawan si kembar Gozu dan Mozu. Dan ini adalah misi Rank-C" jelas Sandaime panjang lebar.

"Hah, Jiji mengapa bukan Rank-S saja" Iruka dan Sandaime melongo menatap kearah Rei dengan pandangan khawatir. Sang hokage tahu bahwa Rei yang telah membantu menggulingkan pasukan Yagura. Berbeda dengan Iruka, ia belum mengetahui kejadian yang sebelumnya, karena ia saat itu sedang berada dalam misi mengantarkan sesuatu keKumogakure. "Tapi kamu ini masih genin, Rei" Shikamaru yang sudah tau Rei pasti akan keras kepala memutuskan memilih misinya. "Kami ambil misi ini Hokage-sama" ucap Shikamaru memegang temannya berdua lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. "Aku senseinya tetapi dia yang memilih" ucap Asuma cengo. Sang hokage dan Iruka hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan ketiga muridnya yang sembrono. "Aku akan memberi tahu Hayate" Sandaime mengangguk dan Asuma pergi dengan kepulan asap.

.

"Hei Shika, kan aku ingin misi rank-S" gerutu Rei dengan muka kusut. Yang diomongkan hanya menguap bosan sambil menatap awan yang bergerak kearah barat itu. Rei menatap kearah awan melihat sebuah bolongan diawan yang bercahaya, ia menatap kearah nya dengan pandangan sedih. 'kaa-chan' batin Rei menunduk. "Apa aku tak salah dengar ada yang meminta misi Rank-S untuk genin sepertimu" ejek salah satu dari tiga orang yang baru datang kearah mereka. "Misi rank-D saja sudah cukup untuk genin lemah sepertimu" ejek orang yang kedua.

"Kami saja Chunin belum tentu bisa melakukan misi Rank-C atau B. Sedangkan kau hanya genin sudah mau misi Rank-S" ejek orang yang ketiga.

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa berarti kalian tidak becus" balas Rei datar. Ketiga chunnin itu menggeram marah menyiapkan kunainya dan menodongkan kearah Rei dengan sombong. Shikamaru dan Shino mundur 7 langkah kebelakang membiarkan temannya ini memberikan pelajaran kepada chunnin didepannya. Naruto mengangkat satu jarinya seperti yang dilakukan Tobirama Senju saat mengeluarkan auranya. WUSH! Muncul aura emas mengelilingi tubuh Rei membentuk 9 ekor dibelakangnya. "Akan kutunjukkan siapa itu genin" BLAR! Ledakan chakra yang sangat besar membentuk kawah disana, disertai mentalnya para chunnin itu menabrak pohon terdekat. "Mama itu Namikaze Rei, si BLACKFOREST" ucap anak kecil dengan semangat. PLETAK! Sang ibu menjitak kepala anaknya yang sangat bodoh itu. "**BLACKFLASH** bodoh" Shikamaru dan Shino hanya sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran anak dan ibu. Ia kembali menatap kearah Rei yang masih mengangkat satu jarinya. "Sudah, turunkan jarimu Rei" Shino hanya membantu para chunnin itu bangun. Para chunin itu bingung mengapa orang yang telah menjelek-jelekkan dirinya bukanlah melawan tetapi membantunya. "Mengapa membantuku?" Shino hanya diam dibalik jaketnya.

"Karena orang memiliki kesempatan kedua" ucap seseorang tak jauh dari mereka yang ternyata Rei sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Chunnin itu membelalak takut menatap kearah Rei mencoba mundur tetapi ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah terpojok dipohon.

"Hahaha tak usah takut seperti itu" Rei yang memiliki sensor sangat tinggi merasakan banyak orang mengarah kesini. "Shika, kita pergi" Rei memegang kedua tangan temannya lalu menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

Tap! Muncullah satu batalion anbu sedang mengamati sekeliling. Ia tak mendapati apapun disini, dia berpikir bahwa aura yang besar tadi berada disekitar sini. Ia memandang kearah pohon yang rusak. Mendekati pohon itu ia menggunakan Hipotesis bahwa ini adalah bekas pertarungan.

"Aku merasakan chakra kyuubi dari sini tadi" ucap sang pemimpin para anbu itu.

"Yah, aku juga merasakannya disini tadi"

"Lebih baik kita pergi" mereka semua melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut yang tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan. "Hosh untung saja hosh kita sempat menghindar" kedua teman chunnin itu mengangguk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

.

.

"Kemana saja kalian" Rei dan kedua temannya hanya menguap bosan menghiraukan peringatan dari senseinya itu. Rei bersama kedua temannya berjalan meninggalkan senseinya yang melongo. "Memang dia tahu arah jalannya?" Hayate hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu. Pluk! Asuma menepuk dahinya menyesali kebodohannya. "Kirigakure dekat dengan Nami no Kuni" Hayate yang baru mengingat sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Rei adalah pahlawan pasukan Rebellion mengalahkan pasukan Yagura. Tak mau ambil pusing kedua sosok itu mengikuti muridnya dengan aura muram.

.

_**TimeSkip**_

.

Terlihat Rei bersama dengan kedua temannya sedang mengamati pertarungan dihadapannya yang membosankan, dimana ketiga muridnya sedang terkurung didalam sebuah kubah cermin dan gurunya sedang dikurung oleh penjara air milik laki-laki dengan masker itu. Rei tahu siapa dia, Zabuza Momochi adalah kekasih dari sang Mizukage Mei Terumi. Yang ia bingungkan adalah, mengapa ia menjajah Nami no Kuni. Wush! Rei menghilang dalam kilatan hitam kearah pertarungan tersebut,

"Hoam, pertarungannya kurang menarik" celetuk Rei dengan menguap. Zabuza dan Hunter-nin itu membelalak kaget melihat sosok pria keemasan dihadapannya. Bruk! Dengan cepat Hunter-nin itu memeluk Rei dengan sangat erat. Rei hanya menautkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. "Are? Mengapa kamu memelukku?" Hunter-nin itu tetap memeluk Rei tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Rei melepas pelukannya dan melepas topeng itu. Kini terpampanglah wajah cantik hunter-nin itu dengan rambut hitam lurus dan mata sayu yang lentik. Cup! Tanpa rasa bersalah Rei mengecup bibir hunter-nin itu hingga membuat wajahnya merona padam. "Oh iya, kenapa aku menciummu" tanya Rei polos membuat mereka semua terjungkal terbalik. "BAKA!" teriak wanita dari dalam hutan dengan rambut berwarna ungu, Yugao. "Hmm kenapa Yugao-chan kesini?" Yugao hanya memerah disebut dengan suffix-chan oleh pria tampan, walaupun baru berumur 16 tahun.

"Oh iya, Zabuza, mengapa kau masih menjajah Nami no Kuni, bukankah kekasihmu Mei sudah menjadi Mizukage" jelas Rei dengan tatapan serius sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya. Zabuza yang mendengar kekasihnya dipanggil muncul semburat merah dipipinya. CPRET! Sebuah suara muncul dari benda yang Rei pegang dan langsung mengeluarkan selembar kertas. "Hahaha moment langka" tawa psikopat Rei sambil menunjukkan Foto yang berisi diri Zabuza sedang memerah. Seketika rona merah diwajah Zabuza menghilang tergantikan dengan menahan malu. Ia berlari dengan cepat ingin merebut kertas yang dipegang oleh Rei. "Cepat berikan" Rei slalu menghindari tangan Zabuza yang berusaha mengambil kertas yang dipegangnya. 'skywalk' batin Rei yang langsung terbang keudara dengan mudahnya. "Hahaha, akan kuberikan kepada Mei, setelah ini"

"Hahaha wajahmu sungguh lucu Zabuza Momochi" ucap seseorang dengan pedang sabit berjumlah 3. Mereka semua melongo menatap kearah pemuda rambut klimis yang baru saja datang dari dalam hutan.

"Sepertinya aku tahu pedang itu, hmm kalau tidak salah pedang itu bernama Sanjin no Ogama" ucap Rei sambil mencubit dagunya. "dan pedang itu milik anak Jashin" (Ini hanya karangan :p)

"Hahaha kau tahu juga bocah, Jashin-sama pasti sangat senang aku mendapat bocah pintar" ia menyiapkan sabitnya dan mengacungkannya kepada Rei. Sedangkan yang diancam hanya menguap bosan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sabit yang sangat besar dan berwarna hitam bercampur merah legam. "Kau tau ini apa?" Pria itu membelalak kaget melihat pedang yang dipegang oleh Rei. "Gawat, Cepat menghindar" seru Shikamaru dengan cepat ia mundur sangat jauh. Mereka semua hanya mengikuti perintah mengikuti Shikamaru yang melesat pergi.

Setelah mereka menemukan tempat yang aman, Kakashi bertanya kepada anak sahabatnya, Shikaku. "Memang ada apa Shikamaru?"

"Jangan dekati pemilik pedang itu, pedang milik dewa Jashin yang dapat membelah gunung sekalipun. Kalian sudah merasakan auranya bukan" mereka mengangguk. "Dan pedang itu sudah bersatu dengan kekuatan gila milik Rei" mereka semua membelalak kaget, pasalnya kekuatan Rei sudah luar biasa, apalagi digabung dengan pedang dewa.

BUMM! Sebuah gunung dihadapan mereka hancur lebur menyisakan batu-batuan yang berterbangan. Setelah beberapa saat mereka mendatangi tempat Rei. Tempat ini sudah hancur lebur, tak bersisa apapun yang bisa mereka lihat disini, hanya ada kawah dan batu hancur. DEG! Mereka merasakan hawa mematikan disamping mereka yang jaraknya lumayan jauh.

Memandang ngeri pada sosok dihadapannya itu. Dengan sayap hitam legam dicampur dengan api menambah sosok ngeri bagi yang melihatnya dan membawa sebuah pedang sabit yang sangat besar. Tiba-tiba muncul pusaran angin dihadapan mereka, seketika memasang posisi siaga kalau tiba-tiba musuh muncul. "Jumpa kembali, Kakashi" ucap seseorang dibalik pusaran angin itu. Tap! Pria dengan kerutan diwajahnya menatap kearah Kakashi dengan senyum. Tubuh Kakashi bergetar, badannya menegang. Tanpa sadar air mata mulai menitik dari matanya. GREP! Kakashi memeluk pria itu. "Kupikir kau sudah mati" pria itu melepas pelukannya menghadap kearah Rei yang sedang berubah. "Sebentar Kakashi" pria itu melesat kearah Rei dengan cepat. "Hentikan Rei!" teriak pria itu menghadang pertarungan yang sudah kalah telak itu. Pria itu menatap kearah lawan dengan antusias. "Apa maumu Hidan"

"Heh, kau penghianat!" teriak Hidan dengan badan terpotong-potong. Pria itu hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapannya. "Sudah biarkan saja Rei" Rei mengangguk ingin menyimpan pedang sabitnya itu, tiba-tiba bersinar terang bahkan sangat terang membuat mereka semua memejamkan matanya. Setelah sinar itu meredup kini sabit itu menjadi tampak sangat mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Ukurannya membesar dan warnanya semakin gelap. "Aku sangat terharu dengan kesetiaanmu selama ini Hidan. Sebagai Jashin, aku sangat berterima kasih. Kau begitu sangat setia hingga memberikan korban yang sangat banyak untukku" ucap pedang sabit yang dipegang Rei. "Paman mengapa tidak langsung muncul saja, kan aku jadi berat memegangnya terus" gerutu Rei sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sabit itu.

"Hahaha Rei atau kusebut Naruto. Kau itu memang lucu, aku cuma ingin memberikan amanat kepadanya saja, jadilah orang yang baik. Maka aku akan slalu mengampunimu" ucap Jashin dari sabit itu yang langsung menghilang ditelah cahaya. "Apa maksudnya? Rei" yang ditanya malahan tersenyum bukannya menjawab.

"Secara langsung dewa Jashin ingin Makhluk itu berbuat baik" ujar Shikamaru. Mereka semua menatap kearah Hidan yang badannya terpotong-potong. Hidan hanya tersenyum gerogi, ia berfikir bahwa dengan tubuhnya yang terpotong-potong akan mustahil melawan mereka semua. Rei mendekat kearahnya dengan sayap hitam kemerahan berkibar menakutkan. Rei menaruh satu persatu anggota tubuhnya menjadi terbentuk kembali, mereka semua bingung 'apakah ia bodoh'. Hidan yang merasa tubuhnya kembali bisa digerakkan mencoba mengambil pedangnya itu. Jrash! Mereka semua membelalakan mata melihat tubuh Rei terbelah menjadi dua akibat tebasan dari Hidan. "Hahaha bodoh sekali anak itu" Tuk! Sebuah batu tepat mengenai kepala Hidan. Ia menggeram marah memandang sekeliling mencari siapa yang melempar batu itu. "Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh" Hidan menatap keasal suara, wajahnya seketika memucat melihat Rei sedang bersender disalah satu pohon serta memegang sebuah sabit besar.

"Apakah kau tak dengar apa yang dikatakan Jashin" pernyataan Rei berisi dengan tegas dan dingin. "Apakah kau ingin kubunuh sekarang" Rei berjalan mendekati Hidan yang sedang mundur beberapa langkah. Clank! Suara sabit Rei yang sedang menancap dipedang milik Hidan. Ia menarik pedangnya tetapi serasa sangat berat. "Kau takkan pernah bisa mengangkat sabitmu itu kalau masih ada sabitku menancap disana" Rei mendekat kearah Hidan hingga jarak hanya 60 cm. Duagh! Hidan terpental mendapatkan tendangan telak diperutnya. Pegangan pada pedangnya terlepas.

Rei berjalan kembali kearah Hidan yang mencoba bangun. **"Burning mode : Reset"** Sayap-sayap yang ada dipunggung Rei menghilang, serta tanduk seperti naga itu pun hancur menyisakan tubuh Rei tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"**Death Scyte : Moon Cleave"** sebuah gelombang energi berbentuk bulan sabit mengarah ke Hidan yang baru saja terbangun. Bruagh! Hidan kembali terpental menabrak pohon.

"**Kaijin : Goukakyuu no Jutsu"** Rei menyemburkan api dari mulutnya membakar tubuh Hidan serta pohon disampingnya. Wush! Dengan kecepatan dewa, Rei sudah berada dihadapan Hidan. Ia mengaktifkan mata Reigannya dengan 9 tomoe itu. **"Reigan : Ningendo"** memegang kepala Hidan mencoba untuk menyerap informasi yang ia punya.

Organisasi bernama akatsuki yang berusaha untuk mendamaikan dunia dengan cara menaklukkan cara biju. Saat ini sudah mendapatkan 2 biju. Matatabi dan Saiken. Mereka akan mencari Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan Yonbi serta Sanbi. Ketua organisasi ini adalah Uzumaki Nagato yang biasa disebut Pein.

'akatsuki?' Rei melepas tangannya lalu mengangkatnya keatas, Kakashi yang menggunakan Sharingan bisa melihat sebuah roh keluar dari tubuh Hidan yang berada didalam genggaman Rei. Kakashi membelalak kaget melihat murid temannya ini bisa mencabut jiwa seseorang. "Di-dia mencabut roh H-hidan" ucap Kakashi terbata-bata, mereka semua menatapnya shock. Setelah tubuh Hidan ambruk, Rei mengambil sabitnya dan menaruhnya dipunggung.

"**The Nightmare** kita kembali" pasukan tim 13 beserta Obito dan Yugao melesat pergi meninggalkan Tim 7 yang masih shock akan kekuatan milik Rei. Grep! Sebelum Rei pergi, ada seorang wanita yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Nee ada apa?" tanya Rei dengan senyum menawannya. "A-aku ikut de-denganmu"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Zabuza?" Rei menatap kearah Zabuza yang sedang memandang mereka diam. "Aku akan ke Kirigakure bersama Mei" Rei mengangguk paham. Kembali menatap kearah gadis cantik itu, menatapnya dengan senyum memegang tangan gadis itu menyebabkan semburat merah dipipinya. "Kita pulang" Rei yang memegang tangan gadis itu menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

Kakashi kembali shock melihat kilatan hitam itu. Ia kembali teringat dengan senseinya dulu yang meninggal karena melindungi desa bersama istrinya. Mereka berdua disebut sebagai pahlawan desa, tetapi setelah beberapa bulan berlalu anak mereka menghilang didalam gang buntu. Jejaknya tidak ditemukan sedikit pun. Ia menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga anak dari senseinya itu. 'maafkan aku sensei'

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah keluarga yang sangat damai sedang berkumpul dimeja makan. Anak berambut keemasan bersama dengan gadis yang baru ia bawa tadi siang dari menjalankan misi. Gadis itu slalu ada dimana anak itu dimana saja. Terkadang anak itu jengah akan tingkah laku gadis itu yang bisa disebut bodyguard. "Nee kamu lebih baik dimeja makan saja, biar aku yang membawanya" perintah anak itu lembut. Dibalas gelengan oleh gadis itu dengan cepat. Ia memutuskan untuk mengalah saja. Sang gadis membawakan makanan kemeja makannya. 'aku jadi tidak bisa menggunakan hiraishin kalau ada gadis itu' batin anak itu tersenyum kecut.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Dengan cepat anak itu menata makanannya diatas meja makan bersama dengan gadis itu. "Hei imouto, gadis itu seperti pacarmu saja. Dimana-mana slalu saja mengikutimu" celetuk lelaki dengan kerutan dimatanya. Sang gadis hanya merona merah. Anak itu hanya tertawa ringan. "Haha, ngomong-ngomong.. pacar itu apa?" tanya anak itu polos sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. **Gubrak!** Mereka semua terjungkal kebalik mendengar kepolosan anak itu.

'dasar imouto tidak peka' batin lelaki dengan kerutan. Setelah situasi kembali normal, mereka semua kembali ketempat duduknya. "Ittadakimasu" ucap mereka langsung melahap makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Gadis itu hanya terkagum akan masakan yang luar biasa sangat nikmat ini. Ia belum pernah merasakan makanan seenak ini.

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Seorang anak laki-laki sedang tidur sangat pulas dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam lurus. Yah mereka berdua tidur bersama akibat ketakutan sang gadis karena tidur sendiri. Dan juga sang gadis sudah terbiasa tidur tanpa busana sekalipun. Anak itu hanya menghiraukan benda kenyal milik gadis itu, karena ia tak mengerti tentang bagian tubuh seorang gadis. Ia hanya mengetahui yang namanya ciuman, karena senseinya dan kekasihnya slalu melakukannya saat rumahnya ditinggal.

Mata anak itu terbuka perlahan, dengan pandangan masih sayu akibat baru saja terbangun ia tidak melihat bahwa ada benda yang empuk diwajahnya. Tanpa rasa bersalah ia pun memegangnya lalu meremasnya untuk menghindarkan dari wajahnya. "Aahh" suara gadis disebelahnya mengerang ketika ia memegang benda dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba anak itu terbangun menatap kearah sang gadis dengan pandangan khawatir. "K-kamu tidak apa-apa?" sang gadis mengucek matanya sekilas menatap kearah anak sebayanya sedang menatapnya. Muncul semburat merah dipipi sang gadis. "Hei? Wajahmu mengapa memerah? Apa kamu sakit?" tanya anak itu bertubi-tubi karena ia tak tahu mengapa wajah gadis dihadapannya memerah. "A-aku ti-tidak a-apa apa" anak itu menghela nafas sebentar. "Syukurlah, ayo kita kebawah, pasti mereka sudah menunggu kita" sang gadis mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Rei yang melihat gadis itu sudah memasuki kamar mandi hanya mendesah malas. Membuka bajunya sekilas dimulai dari kancing pertama hingga kancing keempat. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda yang menancap didalam perutnya. 'pedang?' batin Rei heran. Mengapa ada pedang menancap diperutnya. Syuutt! Sebuah kertas meluncur tepat dihadapannya. Membuka kertas itu dengan cepat dan membacanya.

_Itu adalah pedang milik-Nya yang ditancapkan pada dirimu Naru-chan._

_Pedang itu adalah senjata sekaligus segel yang ditaruh-Nya untuk menyegel kekuatannya yang luar biasa dahsyat._

_Ia ingin kamu menggunakan untuk menciptakan perdamaian dan untuk kebaikan saja._

_Jangan lepas pedang itu kalau belum waktunya._

_Shinigami_

Rei yang membaca itu hanya menatap pedang itu heran. 'pedang ini sangat besar, dan juga mengapa tidak menonjol saat kugunakan bajuku' batin Rei. "Rei-kun apa yang sedang kamu lakukan" ucap suara dari belakangnya. Rei dengan cepat mengancingi bajunya agar gadis dibelakangnya tidak melihat pedang mengerikan itu. "Ti-tidak kok Haku-chan" Rei menatap wanita dihadapannya saat ini. Cup! Mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan melesat kekamar mandi meninggalkan gadis yang merona padam dalam diam.

.

.

"Ittadakimasu" serentak mereka berseru ketika Rei sudah menaruh makanannya diatas meja. Senseinya yang sedang merokok itu tidak ikut makan entah mengapa. "Rei, mengapa pedangmu bertambah banyak" tanya sosok merokok. "Hn itu aku dapatkan tadi siang" membuang rokoknya ia pun ikut makan bersama yang lainnya. Makan hari ini begitu sunyi hingga selesai pun mereka tetap diam. Rei yang merasa tak enak jika rumahnya sunyi membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku punya permintaan kepada kalian semua" sontak mereka semua menengok keasal suara, yaitu Rei. Mereka semua duduk disofa dengan tampang serius karena ia menatap kearah anak itu yang memasang posisi serius. Setelah mereka semua berkumpul Rei mulai menjelaskan apa yang akan ia sampaikan.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Yukigakure untuk membawa seorang putri kenegaranya" ucap Rei dengan nada menggantung seperti ingin melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Dan digaji 1 juta Ryo" lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mereka semua sweatdrop menatap kearah pemuda yang biasanya hanya tersenyum malah kelewat OOC. Bagaikan semut yang menatap kuda, mereka cengo dan berfikir 'apa dia pantas jadi ketua' tetapi ia menghilangkan pikirannya jauh-jauh. Bagaimana pun ia telah menumpang dirumahnya ini. "Tetapi, saat ini Yukigakure sedang dikuasai oleh Doto" Rei menatap kearah wanita sebayanya, ia manggut-manggut seolah berfikir. Karena gadis dihadapannya ini adalah clan yuki. Clan yang memiliki Kekkai Genkai Es. "Sebenarnya aku mudah saja menghabisi mereka, mengingat aku akan bersama dengan pengawalnya, aku harus menahan kekuatanku" ujar Rei dengan nada malas. Mereka hanya diam, walaupun mereka diam tetapi mereka tetap mendengarkan dan mengerti akan ketuanya. "Aku tak ikut, lagipula.." sang sensei perokok itu memotong suasana yang sunyi ini. "Kita akan ada ujian chunnin satu minggu lagi" Rei menepuk dahinya. Bodohnya ia sampai lupa akan hal itu, buat apa menjalankan misi terlalu sulit jika ia masih tetap genin. "Aku sampai lupa, kita akan pergi dua bulan lagi. Jika ada yang ingin ikut" mereka berlima mengangkat tangan, kecuali Asuma hanya menghisap rokoknya. Rei tersenyum puas melihat teman-temannya ikut dengannya. Asuma berdiri dari acara merokoknya lalu menatap kearah mereka. "Jangan lupa satu minggu lagi, dan kau Hayate akan menjadi pengawas ujian chunnin tahap kedua" Asuma melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka yang hanya diam.

.

.

_**Satu minggu kemudian**_

Inilah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu dimana para genin akan naik pangkatnya menjadi seorang chunnin. Banyak desa-desa lain mengirimkan genin terbaik mereka agar mendapat prestasi bagi desa mereka.

Kini pemuda bersurai emas sedang menguap bosan bersama dengan kedua temannya. "Ujian tahap pertama dimulai!" sebuah suara memekikkan telinga ketiga anak itu. Mereka bertiga hanya berjalan malas kedalam ruangan ujian kenaikan pangkat saat ini. Cklek! Pintu ujian chunnin itu terbuka menampakkan mereka dengan wajah malas. Para peserta hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan tajam. Kecuali beberapa mereka memerah melihat wajah tampan pemuda bersurai emas yang sedang tersenyum setelah menguap. "Maaf sensei, kami tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan" ucap Rei dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Gubrak! Yang diajak bicara terjungkal terbalik, berbeda dengan para peserta yang sweatdrop parah. Sang guru kembali kesifat tenangnya menghadap kearah murid yang baru datang itu.

"Kalian akan mendapat hukuman setelah ujian ini selesai" ucap guru itu dengan senyuman menyeramkan membuat para peserta merinding ketakutan. Berbeda dengan peserta dihadapannya, mereka bertiga hanya menguap bosan. "Hahaha kau pikir kami takut denganmu? Jangan meremehkan seorang Namikaze" ucap Rei dengan seringaiannya salah satu orang disana tersentak mendengar nama Namikaze. Dengan rambut hitam sama seperti Yondaime Hokage. Ia mulai menitikkan air mata walaupun tidak ada yang melihatnya. 'ternyata ada clan Namikaze selain diriku' batinnya tersenyum senang.

_**30 Menit Kemudian**_

Saat ini para peserta hanya tersisa 13 tim saja. Dimana peserta hanya ada 27 orang karena ada salah satu peserta adalah genin special yang dikirim oleh Sandaime Hokage dari Jiraiya no Gamma Sannin. Nama genin itu adalah Menma Namikaze.

"Hahaha soal ini mudah sekali, sebenarnya ini adalah soal untuk seorang chunnin. Tujuan dari tes ini adalah bagaimana caranya kalian mencari informasi tanpa ketahuan" tawa Rei dengan nada mengejek kearah Ibiki sang pengawas ujian chunnin tahap pertama.

Tentang Ibiki, penampilannya seperti para orang-orang dewasa dengan luka sayatan diwajahnya. Dia telah menjadi ketua divisi introgasi dan penyiksaan konoha.

Ibiki terbelalak kaget menatap kearah Rei dengan pandangan kagum. Menatap kearah anak itu dengan pandangan curiga. Ia seperti pernah merasakan aura ini sebelumnya, walaupun sudah beberapa tahun lalu sejak pembantaian **Kyuubi**. "Baiklah, kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian dan kalian semua..." Ibiki memberi jeda beberapa saat membuat para peserta deg-degan akan pernyataan selanjutnya. "LULUS!" sontak mereka semua berteriak gembira dan ada juga yang berbisik-bisik tentang keanehan ujian ini.

"Baiklah yang ada diambang pintu adalah pengawas kalian"

Semua pandangan mata mengarah kepintu menatap kearah wanita dengan gaya erotis membuat beberapa mereka mimisan. "Aku-"

"Jones" celetuk Rei yang sedang bermain shogi bersama Shikamaru dengan nada mengejek. Para peserta terkikik geli akan pernyataan peserta yang satu ini. Wanita itu memerah malu menatap kepemilik suara, menatap kearah Rei dengan pandangan tajam disertai killing intens yang besar membuat mereka semua sesak nafas, kecuali Rei yang hanya menguap bosan. "Killing Intensmu sungguh tidak terasa sensei"

Wajah wanita itu tetap memerah. "Ternyata kau ya Rei-kun" ucap wanita itu mendekat kearah Rei yang masih bermain Shogi dengan kedua temannya. Dan menghiraukan para peserta yang lain sedang pingsan. Merasakan hawa tak enak mengarah kepadanya, menatap kearah hawa ini. Gleek! 'mati aku' batin Rei panik, berusaha mundur kebelakang menjauhi wanita yang sedang menahan malu itu. Duk! Punggungnya menyentuh tembok disana, sang wanita menyeringai puas melihat pria dihadapannya. Wajah mereka berhadapan dengan jarak 10cm hingga nafas mereka satu sama lain bisa terasa berhembus menerpa kulit wajah mereka masing-masing. Wajah wanita itu sudah sangat memerah, dengan sedikit memajukan bibirnya hingga menyentuh bibir sang pria, cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga sang wanita melepas wajahnya karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

Setelah 20 menit menunggu para peserta kembali bangun, ia hanya melanjutkan permainannya dengan Shikamaru akibat terganggunya acara tadi. "Engghh! Apa yang terjadi" gumam salah satu peserta yang baru saja terbangun. Lama kelamaan para peserta kembali terbangun lalu pergi kegerbang hutan kematian bersama dengan Anko Mitarashi, sang wanita yang menjadi pengawas ujian chunnin tahap kedua.

"Hmm akan kukeluarkan shunshinku nanti" ucap Rei dengan seringaian menempel diwajah tampannya. Kedua temannya hanya menghela mafas melihat temannya yang sangat ingin pamer akan kekuatan. Hal seperti itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka. Walaupun malas juga melihatnya. "Lebih baik kita ke Hutan Kematian" ujar Shikamaru dibalas anggukan oleh Shino, tetapi tidak untuk Rei, ia termenung bingung. Shikamaru menautkan alisnya, berjalan menuju Rei. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku ada urusan, kalian berdua duluan saja" kedua temannya mengangguk, mereka berdua tau pasti saat ini Rei sedang ada masalah yang serius. Mereka berdua menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Rei yang melihat temannya sudah pergi, hanya menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

.

.

"Mengapa aku merasakan hawa yang tak mengenakkan" gumam Rei dengan khawatir, tak biasanya ia sekhawatir ini kecuali ada seseorang yang harus ia lindungi meminta bantuannya. Ini bukan menyangkut teman maupun sahabat, "Tolong aku nak" kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dibenak Rei. Ia mengikuti asal suara itu dengan kecepatan hiraishin. Sesampainya ditempat suara itu, ia memandang sekeliling untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang meminta bantuan.

"Serahkan gulungan itu pak tua" suara diiringi dengan sebuah ancaman yang sangat mematikan.

"Tak akan"

"Sialan kau pak tua, kau lebih memilih mati" ucap orang itu sambil menggerakkan tangannya membuat handseal dengan cepat, **"Katon : Housenka no Jutsu"** orang itu menciptakan sebuah burung phoenix api mengarah ke kakek tua yang sedang memegang dua buah gulungan besar hanya pasrah menerima ajalnya. Tiba-tiba muncul rantai berwarna hitam pekat dihadapan kakek tua itu menahan serangan burung phoenix tersebut. Blar! Burung api itu hancur. Sang kakek yang tidak merasakan serangan itu membuka mata, matanya terbelalak kaget melihat pemuda berambut emas dan sebuah rantai hitam pekat dihadapannya. 'rantai itu' batin kakek dengan mata terbelalak kaget, ia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda dihadapannya adalah seorang uzumaki.

"Ninja yang melawan seseorang yang sudah tak berdaya adalah tindakan seorang **PENGECUT**" ujar sosok tersebut dengan nada penekanan pada kata 'pengecut' dan menatap ketiga ninja dengan tatapan datar.

"Hahaha kau memang bisa apa bocah!" remeh salah satu ninja dengan rambut coklat dan luka sayatan dipipinya. Diiringi dengan gelak tawa oleh kedua temannya. Pemuda itu yang merasa diremehkan mengeluarkan aura emas disekelilingnya. **"[God!Mode]"** ucap anak itu.

Tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda itu diselimuti cahaya emas, muncul delapan pasang sayap berwarna putih keemasan, muncul dua tanduk dikepala dan matanya menjadi kuning bagaikan emas murni yang berkilau dan dua buah pedang berada dikedua tangannya. Kakek itu shock berat menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan pandangan terbelalak. Sosok dihadapannya adalah seorang Uzumaki, tetapi ia bisa berubah menjadi seorang malaikat. "Si-siapa k-kau se-sebenarnya?" ucap ninja itu menodongkan kunainya kearah pemuda itu diikuti oleh temannya memasang posisi siaga. **"Fuujin : Santoryuu Ougi"**

Wush! Pemuda itu dengan sekejap mata sudah berada dibelakang ketiga ninja tersebut dengan pedang membentuk tanda silang. **"Sanzen sekai"** lanjut pemuda itu dengan nada datar. Crash! Tubuh ketiga ninja itu terbelah menjadi dua membuat kakek itu shock berat. Masih memandang kebelakang pemuda itu bertanya. "Kamu tak apa-apa kek?" tanyanya lembut. Kakek itu masih terdiam dan memikirkan kejadian yang telah ia lihat kelewat dari akal manusia, walaupun ia seorang ninja sekalipun. Merasa tak ada jawaban, pemuda itu berbalik menghadap kearah kakek itu. Menatap kearah pemuda itu dengan terbelalak melihat kedua tanduk dikepalanya bagaikan tanduk shinigami pada saat melakukan segel **'SHIKIFUJIN'**.

"Y-ya a-aku tak apa-apa." Balas kakek itu dengan senyum menghias diwajahnya, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Uhuk" kakek itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu panik mengeluarkan aura emas dari tangannya lalu menapakkannya kedada sang kakek. Tap! Tangannya dicegah oleh tangan kakek itu.

"Waktuku sudah tak lama lagi, anak muda" pemuda itu tak sanggup menahan air matanya, ia tersenyum dengan darah mengucur dari mulut kedagunya. "Apakah kamu seorang Uzumaki anak muda?" pemuda itu menghapus air matanya lalu mengangguk cepat. Ia tersenyum lagi menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan memberikan harapan penuh kepadanya.

"Karena kamu seorang uzumaki, aku akan memberikan kemampuanku" ia menapakkan tangannya kekepala pemuda itu, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyelimuti tubuh pemuda dengan sayap emas itu. "Arrgghh!" pemuda itu meraung keras, seketika cahaya itu meredup dan menghilang. "Ini adalah dua gulungan kuchiyose. Yang pertama adalah 4 penjuru mata angin dan yang satunya adalah naga cahaya milik clan uzumaki yang tak bisa mati kecuali penggunanya mati" pemuda itu terbelalak kaget mendengarnya, ia merasa seperti **Master Kuchiyose** saa ini. Ia sudah memiliki 3 kuchiyose sebelumnya, yaitu Kurama, Burning dan B-Frost.

"Tulislah namamu dengan darah digulungan itu, dan aku punya satu permintaan untukmu anak muda..." kakek itu tersenyum kearahnya, "Ciptakanlah perdamaian. Gunakan apa yang kuberikan kepadamu kepada jalan yang benar" tubuh kakek itu tiba-tiba melebur menjadi partikel cahaya dihadapan pemuda itu. "Sayonara Jii-san" pemuda itu menggigit jarinya lalu menuliskan namanya pada kedua gulungan itu. Setelah menuliskan namanya, pemuda itu menghilang dalam kilatan hitam pergi menuju kearah teman-temannya.

.

.

Tap!

"Kau lama sekali Rei, hingga tak mendapatkan kejutan yang istimewa" ujar pemuda berambut nanas. Pemuda bertudung hijau menyetujuinya, yang diomongkan hanya menautkan alisnya. "Istimewa?" mereka berdua mengangguk, sang pria berambut nanas membuka pembicaraan. "Kami berdua sudah mendapatkan kekasih"

DONG!

Rei hanya melongo menatap kedua rekan setimnya sekaligus sahabat. Bagaimana mungkin mendapatkan seorang kekasih adalah hal yang istimewa. Mungkin otak kedua temannya ini memang sudah tidak waras ketika ditinggalkannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya gelisah. **DIAKAN TIDAK TAHU APA ITU KEKASIH.**

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan" tanya Rei to the point karena malas berbicara dengan orang yang slalu membicarakan hal yang ia tak tahu apa itu artinya. "Kau tak usah melakukan apa-apa. Karena misi ini hanya mengumpulkan dua gulungan saja. Ini!" Shikamaru melemparkan dua gulungan. Rei membaca kedua gulungan itu 'gulungan langit dan gulungan bumi'. Ia menaruhnya dikantung ninja miliknya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menunjukkan kepada kalian sesuatu" kedua temannya memandang kearah Rei dengan bingung. Tapi ia hiraukan kebingungan mereka dengan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Rei.

Rei menggigit jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah lalu menapakkannya ketanah sambil mengucapkan kata-kata **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Wush! Asap mengepul menutupi seisi hutan bagian barat yang saat ini ada dihuni oleh kelompok 13 dan kelompok lain. Terpaksa para kelompok selain 13 hanya bersiaga dan mengaktifkan doujutsu yang dimiliki oleh mereka. Setelah asap mulai menipis, kelompok-kelompok lain terbelalak kaget melihat monster-monster yang mengerikan dihadapan mereka. Seekor kura-kura dengan mata merah menyala, harimau putih, burung dilapisi oleh api, empat naga yang sedang terbang dilangit dan satu monster yang terkenal dengan serangannya 16 tahun yang lalu, dialah **KYUUBI.**

"Ada apa Rei" ucap naga dengan sayap biru dilapisi oleh es, B-Frost.

"E-eh ke-kenapa kalian yang keluar, aku hanya ingin mencoba gulungan yang diberikan oleh Arashi-jiji" balas Rei

"Hah yasud-" ucapannya terpotong oleh salah satu monster dengan warna putih seekor harimau dengan petir disekelilingnya. "Kau bilang Arashi?" potong harimau putih tersebut. Dengan cepat Rei mengangguk.

"Lalu dimana dia?" tanya harimau itu. Rei hanya menunduk sedih, keempat monster lain yang mengetahui hal itu hanya ikut menunduk sedih, ia sudah tahu apa arti dari tundukan itu, pasti ialah pergi kealam yang tenang disana.

"Maaf aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa" ucap Rei masih menunduk menyesal. Sebenarnya Rei tidaklah bersalah, karena Arashi memang sudah tak kuat lagi menahan sakit yang dideritanya sudah bertahun-tahun. Itulah pikiran keempat monster tersebut.

"Sudahlah, kau tak bersalah, memang Arashi sudah mengidap penyakit langka yang sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Karena Arashi telah memberikan gulungan kuchiyose kepadamu, berarti kau adalah tuan kami" Rei mengangkat kepalanya menghadap kearah empat monster itu dibalas anggukan oleh mereka. Rei tersenyum lebar melihatnya mengacungkan tinjunya kearah mereka.

"Kita adalah partner sekarang" mereka semua tersenyum lebar melihat tuan barunya yang tidak mementingkan kekuatan dan menyebut mereka monster, tetapi seorang partner.

"Aku adalah Suzaku" ucap burung phoenix dilapisi oleh api merah menyala.

"Aku Genbu" ucap kura-kura dengan mata merah menyala

"Aku Seiryuu" ucap salah satu naga yang terbang

"Aku Byakko" ucap harimau dengan petir mengelilinginya

"Aku adalah Holryuu" ucap naga emas dari cahaya

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Namikaze Rei" balas Rei dengan semangat menatap kearah monster didepannya. "Sepertinya ada yang datang kemari Rei" ujar naga dengan dua kepala dikelilingi oleh api dan petir. Rei mengangguk paham menatap kearah para monster dihadapannya, dibalas anggukan lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Muncul satu batalion jounin yang mengawas dari pusat menara hutan Shi no Mori atau disebut hutan Kematian. Para jounin itu menatap kearah sekeliling tempat tersebut dengan pandangan serius, ia tak menemukan apapun disekitar situ hanya menemukan satu kelompok genin didepannya.

"Apakah kalian tahu siapa yang mengeluarkan monster itu" tanya salah satu orang paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjang. Pria itu memandang ketiga genin dengan pandangan mengantimidasi, tetapi hanya diberikan nguapan khas mereka. Para jounin hanya sweatdrop menatap mereka. Rei menunjuk kearah pria paruh baya itu.

"Kau.. guru dari Minato Namikaze seorang dari ketiga legenda sannin dan salah satu orang termesum didunia" ujar Rei dengan nada serius menatap tajam kearah pria dihadapannya. "Jiraiya no Gama Sannin" delik Rei marah kearah pria itu. Yang dipanggil oleh nama Jiraiya hanya menautkan alisnya. Jiraiya bingung mengapa pemuda dihadapannya tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan tajam, seperti tatapan seolah-olah dirinya adalah musuh terbesarnya.

"Dimana kau saat aku dihajar oleh warga" ucap Rei dengan mengeluarkan aura merah membentuk tiga ekor. Para jounin membelalak kaget lalu memasang posisi siaga.

"Dimana janjimu dengan ayah ketika anaknya telah lahir" lanjut Rei dengan tatapan emosi, Shikamaru berusaha menghentikannya tetapi tak ditanggapi olehnya. Shino masih berfikir, jarang sekali Rei sangat emosi saat ini kecuali teman-temannya ada yang terancam bahaya.

"Memang siapa ayahmu gaki!" balas Jiraiya tak kalah emosi menatap kearah Rei dengan pandangan tajam juga.

"Minato Namikaze" para jounin hanya membelalakan mata melihat pemuda dihadapannya adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage yang dulu sempat dikabarkan menghilang saat tragedi penyerangan kyuubi. Jiraiya tidak shock karena bisa saja pemuda dihadapannya ini adalah pembohong besar. "Namaku diambil oleh tou-san dari novel hentai milikmu. NARUTO!" Jiraiya terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan dari yang terakhir ucapan pemuda dihadapannya. Memang benar nama Naruto sempat diambil Minato untuk nama anaknya ketika membaca novel hentai miliknya. Pemuda dihadapannya sudah membentuk lima ekor.

"Aku tak bisa slalu menjagamu saat dikonoha, aku juga harus mencari informasi tentang organisasi bahaya" balas Jiraiya sekaligus menunduk menyesal. "Saat itu aku pernah mengunjungimu saat berusia 5 tahun, kulihat dirimu tak apa-apa. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk Sandaime Hokage yang mengawasimu" tambah Jiraiya mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Rei yang ekornya sedikit demi sedikit mengecil lalu menghilang bagaikan ditelan cahaya.

"Mungkin saat itu aku sedang tidak apa-apa. Apakah kau tau Tragedi di gang buntu batas hutan kematian?" salah satu Jounin bermasker dan berambut silver shock, ia mengetahui bagaimana keadaan disana. Rei menunjuk kearah jounin bermasker itu dengan pandangan kasihan. "Re-rei Jang-" Shikamaru berusaha memperingati Rei agar tidak melakukan jurus itu. Sepertinya ia telah gagal memberitahunya.

Blar! Dari jari telunjuk milik Rei mengeluarkan sebuah sinar laser tepat mengenai kunai milik jounin tersebut hingga menyebabkan ledakan yang luar biasa.

"Mungkin kau tau Kakashi, karena kaulah Jounin yang ditugaskan oleh Sandaime-jiji untuk menjagaku. Tapi dimana kau saat itu. Ketika diriku sudah menjadi mayat, apakah kau baru akan datang!" ucap Rei mengangkat jari telunjuknya mengeluarkan aura gilanya membuat para jounin terpental lumayan jauh, kecuali Jiraiya hanya mundur tiga langkah.

'seperti Tobirama Senju' batin Jiraiya.

"Mengapa kau mengganti namamu menjadi Rei" tanya Jiraiya masih bingung akan pemikirannya sejak tadi.

"Karena aku tak ingin hidupku suram seperti dahulu dan disebut sebagai bocah monster oleh para penduduk" Jiraiya hanya menatap pemuda. Ia merasa kasihan akan dirinya yang dahulu, ia sempat salah berfikir bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja, tetapi justru sebaliknya.

Rei menurunkan jari telunjuknya bersamaan dengan menghilangnya aura 'gila' miliknya. Menggigit jarinya lalu menapakkannya ketanah. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Byakko"**

Wush!

Asap mengepul menghalangi pandangan para jounin serta Jiraiya. Jiraiya sudah mengetahui bahwa Kuchiyose ini sangat besar dikarenakan asap yang begitu tebal dan banyak. Asap mulai menipis seiring angin membawanya hingga hilang. Harimau dengan petir mengelilinginya sudah berada dihadapannya saat ini.

Rei melompat kekepala harimau itu diikuti dengan kelompok 13. "Kalian ingin naik tidak" ujar Rei kepada Jounin disana, mereka mengangguk. Jiraiya membopong tubuh Kakashi yang sedang tergeletak pingsan" setelah mereka semua menaiki tubuh harimau ini Rei berseru kencang. "Maju Byakko! Kepusat hutan!"

Dengan kecepatan setara cahaya, mereka harus mengalirkan chakranya kekakinya agar tidak terjatuh dari kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat. Dalam waktu 1 menit, mereka sudah sampai dipusat hutan dengan kondisi yang tidak bersahabat, banyak yang mual-mual maupun sudah tepar ditempat maupun yang masuk angin karena terlalu cepat hingga angin banyak yang memasuki anggota tubuh.

"Pergilah Byakko" harimau itu mengangguk patuh lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Rei membalikkan badannya menatap kearah para peserta ujian yang ternyata sudah menunggu mereka.

Grep! Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan memeluknya dari depan, ia menatap siapa pemilik tangan tersebut. "Mengapa kau memelukku?" tanya Rei sambil tersenyum tanpa sadar para kunoichi merona merah.

"Kupikir hanya dirikulah Namikaze yang tersisa, ternyata masih ada" pemuda yang memeluk Rei menangis bahagia ketika mendapati Rei seorang Namikaze, Rei hanya membalas pelukannya. "Lebih baik kita pulang, besok akan ada ujian chunnin tahap ketiga" mereka mengangguk dan kembali kerumah masing-masing, kecuali ketiga orang pemalas ini. "Apakah kau tak pulang err"

"Menma"

"Ya Menma, apakah kau memiliki tempat tinggal?" Menma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ketiga pemuda itu tersenyum senang, Menma hanya menautkan alisnya tanda bingung.

"Kau akan tinggal dirumahku, kau maukan?" dengan cepat Menma menganggukkan kepalanya, dia senang ketika ia memiliki yang namanya rumah. Karena setiap harinya ia tinggal dan tidur dihutan bersama dengan gurunya, Jiraiya.

Shikamaru memegang tangan Shino dan Menma. Sedangkan Rei memegang pundak shikamaru sambil berucap 'hiraishin' dan pergi meninggalkan kilatan hitam.

.

.

Sesampainya ditempat, Menma hanya sedih melihat rumah milik Rei yang merupakan tenda kecil dan kumuh, ia tak yakin akan tinggal beramai-ramai didalam tenda kecil itu. "Sudahlah masuk saja" Shikamaru menarik tangan Menma kedalam rumahnya.

Kagum,shock dan kaget menjadi satu dalam pikiran Menma saat ini. Melihat seisi rumah yang sangat mewah dan luar biasa. Semua benda terpajang disetiap tempat, dapur yang sangat bersih dan lengkap, dua lantai atau tingkat dua. Sepuluh kamar dan beberapa pedang terpajang disana. Ia mencoba memegang pedang tersebut tetapi ia terpental beberapa meter. "Kau takkan bisa memegangnya, karena hanya Rei yang bisa memegangnya" ujar Shikamaru malas. Menma hanya mengangguk.

"Makanan siap" ucap Rei yang sedang membawa makanan dibantu dengan kedua bunshinnya. Shikamaru menarik tangan Menma untuk duduk disalah satu bangku untuk melaksanakan makan malam.

"A-apakah i-ini ti-tidak berlebihan?" ujar Menma

"Sudah tidak apa-apa" Cklek! Salah satu pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang. Mata Menma terpaku pada gadis itu, ia sangat ingin memiliki gadis itu, dengan paras cantik dan menawan.

Sang gadis yang ditatap oleh Menma hanya merinding ketakutan, bagi gadis itu, Menma adalah seorang pria playboy dengan modal wajah saja bukan hati. Gadis itu mendekat kearah Rei lalu memeluk lengannya dengan erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu akan selalu dihatiku Haku-hime" ucapan Rei membuat wajah gadis yang dipanggil Haku memanas, wajahnya memerah tak karuan, ia sangat malu hari ini ketika Rei menyebutnya dengan suffix-hime.

Kedua sahabatnya melongo menatap kearah Rei dengan pandangan heran. "Memang kau tau apa arti kekasih atau pacar,Rei?" yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lebar. Dan hanya berucap satu kata penuh arti. "Tidak" kedua sahabanya hanya menghela nafas, ia sudah tau pasti itu jawabannya.

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita makan" ujar Haku mencairkan suasana. Mereka semua mengangguk lalu menyantap hidangan yang ada dimeja makan. Menma sedari tadi hanya menatap Haku dengan pandangan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Haku yang merasa diperhatikan menatap kearah Menma dengan kesal. "Apa!" delik Haku membuat Menma terjatuh dari bangkunya. "Sudahlah Haku-chan, mungkin dia ingin menciummu, bukan begitu Menma?" Menma dengan cepat mengangguk berkali-kali tetapi sayangnya anggukan terakhir adalah bencana baginya ketika sebuah palu dari es menghantam wajahnya dengan telak. "Rasakan itu pria mesum" Haku kembali menyantap makanannya. Tak memperdulikan Menma yang tersungkur hingga terkapar. "Kau begitu mengerikan Haku-chan. Lebih baik kita habiskan besok akan ada ujian chunnin tahap ketiga" mereka mengangguk termasuk Menma yang sudah bangun dari bogem mentah dari palu es milik Haku.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makan mereka, semuanya kembali kekamar masing-masing, kecuali Menma sedang kebingungan mencari kamar yang akan ia tempati. Ia berjalan kearah sebelah kamar milik Rei. Cklek! Membuka pintu menatap kedalam ruangan. Hidungnya berdarah melihat seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah Haku sedang berganti baju. Haku yang merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu menatap kearah pintu. "Kurang ajar kau pria Mesum! Bruagh!"

"Ukh!" Menma terpental sangat jauh mendapati double bogem dari Haku. Haku menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras hingga membangunkan seisi rumah. 'sepertinya aku lupa memberitahu Menma kamarnya ada dimana' batin Rei beranjak bangun dari kasurnya lalu turun kebawah untuk memberitahu Menma yang jatuh dari lantai dua akibat bogem palu es dari Haku. "Menma kamarmu ada dibawah, biar kuantar" Menma hanya mengikuti Rei sambil mengelus wajahnya yang memar itu.

Cklek! Rei membuka pintu lalu menyuruh Menma memasuki kamarnya. Menma terkagum melihat seisi kamarnya yang sangat mewah dan bagus. Dinding kamar dengan pola mata sharingan dan beberapa foto Menma sudah tertera disana. "Da-dari mana kau dapat fotoku?" Rei hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Menma.

"Itu bukanlah fotomu.. Tetapi fotoku saat menggunakan mode **[Burning]**, wajah kita sebenarnya hampir sama hanya saja rambut yang membedakan dan jug-" ucapan Rei terpotong oleh suara dari belakangnya yang ternyata adalah Haku. "Dan juga kamu lebih tampan Rei-kun" potong Haku dengan wajah memerah.

Rei hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Haku lalu mendekapnya. "Kamu juga cantik Haku-hime" wajah Haku sudah tidak terlihat lagi putihnya yang saat ini berubah menjadi merah. Acara berpelukan mereka berdua terhenti ketika merasakan aura kesuraman dipojok ruangan.

Ternyata Menma sedang pundung dipojokan sambil bergumam 'Aku tak punya pacar'. Mereka berdua menghela nafas, pergi meninggalkan Menma yang masih pundung dipojokan. Akhirnya Menma bangun dari pundungnya berjalan kembali kekamarnya. "Aku nanti akan mendapatkan kekasih yang lain"

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Terlihat dua sosok berbeda gender sedang tidur berpelukan dengan mesra, mereka berdua adalah Rei dan Haku. Mereka berdua bisa tidur bersama karena Haku yang takut jika Menma berbuat macam-macam ketika ia sedang tidur. Rei hanya menghela nafas dan menyetujuinya membuat Haku senang dan memeluk Rei hingga ketiduran.

Bisa dilihat Rei lebih bangun terlebih dahulu ditandai dengan dirinya sedang menguap dan melepas pelukannya dengan Haku. Lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya yaitu mandi. Setelah ia mandi dan memakai pakaian, ia pergi kedapur untuk memasak makanan agar teman-temannya mendapat sarapan pagi.

Hidupnya bagaikan mayat hidup, tertawa tetapi tidak memiliki makna kehidupan. Ia slalu menjalani hari-hari yang ia rasa sangat berarti, tetapi itu sangat sulit untuk dijalani. Ia slalu saja berfikir tentang apa yang tak ia ketahui hingga berujung kekonyolan. Ia sering bertanya pada dalam hatinya. Cinta itu apa..?

Kita mengejar-ngejar seseorang, mencintainya lalu menikahinya, hidup bersamanya lalu mati. Itukah cinta...? kita memuja dan mengagumi seseorang, mengharapkan dan menginginkannya sampai rela berkorban, memikirkannya pagi dan sore lalu berjanji-bersumpah dan berlutut dihadapannya, tapi tak terbalas, itukah cinta..?

Kita lahir dan memperjuangkan kehidupan, lalu kita tumbuh dewasa dan dijodohkan atau mencari jodoh kita sendiri. Dengan seseorang yang tidak kita sukai atau belum kita kenali. Tapi kita tetap belajar untuk hidup bersamanya, walaupun kita tidak mengetahui apa itu kekasih maupun pacar.

Cinta seperti apakah yang kita cari?. Mengertikah kita tentang cinta?. Atau cinta memang tak bisa kita mengerti?. Pertanyaan tentang cinta, jawabannya tertulis dalam hati. Ia slalu saja berfikir bahwa 'aku tak tau apa arti pacar atau kekasih. Asalkan aku memiliki cinta aku dapat membahagiakan seseorang yang kusayangi'.

Tak ada perbedaan antara lelaki dan wanita, ketika merasakan gelombang cinta. Semuanya akan sama-sama buta, lalu rela hanyut dan tenggelam dalam gelombang. Rei, seorang pemuda yang tidak tahu apa itu kekasih maupun pacar tetapi sedang mencari apa itu definisi cinta, karena sensei-nya berkata bahwa 'Kamu tidak akan mendapatkan seorang kekasih apabila tidak mengetahui yang namanya cinta' (A : sok bijak nih author -_-). Ia pernah berfikir bahwa.

_**Jikalah tercipta satu kanvas**_

_**Kan kulukis lukaku dengan tetes darah ini**_

_**Kan kutulis sedihku dengan tetes air mata ini**_

_**Biar semua dapat melihat kepalsuan senyuman lelaki...**_

_**Aku telah begitu layu, aku telah begitu beku, tuk merayu...**_

_**Dan membuka kisah baru..**_

_**Persetan dengan ungkapan mereka**_

_**Persetan dengan prinsip mereka bahwa lelaki tak boleh menangis...**_

_**Hati setegar apakah itu?**_

_**Lelaki setangguh apakah itu?**_

_**Yang masih sanggup 'tuk tersenyum saat ditinggal kekasih.**_

_**Yang benar-benar ia cintai ditinggal selamanya...**_

_**Oleh kekasih yang sungguh-sungguh ia cintai.**_

_**Hari seperti apakah itu..?**_

Rei selalu memikirkan hal itu hingga ia menjadi gila akan mendefinisikan tentang cinta. gurunya pernah berkata 'cinta merupakan suatu perisai kehidupan' tetapi ia terlalu bodoh soal cinta. Ia bisa saja membalas kata-kata gurunya itu (Bukan kata gurunya.. karangan author ^^). 'Cinta memang perisai keselamatan tetapi bukan jalan keselamatan' itulah kata-kata yang ingin ia balas ucapan gurunya.

Pluk! Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya yang telah membangunkan dirinya dari alam lamunannya sendiri. Ia sudah tahu tangan siapa itu, yah tangan milik sang pecinta serangga karena ia merasakan banyak chakra dari tubuhnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa Rei?" Rei mengangguk dan mulai memasak bahan-bahan yang sudah ia siapkan dari kemarin malam. Mengambil beberapa sayur-sayuran karena jika ia mengambil ramen, maka omelanlah yang menjadi pujian dari masakannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haku, sang wanita dengan paras cantik tetapi bawel. Begitulah menurut Rei. Selanjutnya ia menyiapkan wajan serta minyak yang akan digunakan dan cukup beberapa mililiter untuk memasak beberapa bahan yang digoreng serta sebuah panci berisi air secukupnya untuk memasak sayur.

Dengan lihai ia mengaduk-ngaduk sayur tersebut hingga merata disertai bumbu yang sudah ia masukkan bersamaan dengan ia memasukkan sayur-sayuran. Menatap kearah wajan merasa sudah matang mengeringkan masakannya agar tidak terlalu banyak minyak karena bisa merusak kesehatan.

Setelah beberapa menit ia memasak dan membawakannya keruang makan, yang sudah ditunggu oleh penghuni The Nightmare mansion. Mereka menggunakan nama TheNightmare karena ketika matahari sedang terbenam dan malam mulai menggantikannya. Mereka akan menjadi Hunter In Night. Kecepatannya tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya hanya dengan doujutsu saja yang bisa melihat pergerakannya.

Disebut Hunter in Night, mereka akan menjadi pembunuh darah dingin ketika mereka ingin membunuh seseorang yang tidak layak hidup, karena berbeda dengan perilakunya atau perbuatannya yang jahat atau tidak baik. Setiap malam dikedua tangan mereka akan ada aura hitam bersinar menambah kecepatan dalam kegelapan mereka.

Memang mengerikan jika keluar malam-malam apalagi didalam hutan kematian, dalam sekejap mata ia akan langsung tewas digigit oleh Ganteng-Ganteng-Serigala :p. Terkadang jika emosi mereka tak menentu, wujudnya akan berubah menjadi seekor serigala. Mereka kadang berfikir bahwa ini adalah kutukan. Tetapi mereka juga bersyukur ketika mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan untuk mendamaikan dunia.

Tetapi yang bisa lolos dari kutukan ini hanyalah Rei, dia memiliki tiga monster ditubuhnya yang salah satunya adalah pengguna kegelapan. Yah kalau tidak salah namanya Burning. Seekor naga berkepala dua dengan warna hitam melekat pada tubuhnya disertai dengan api dan petir mengelilinginya.

Kekuatan Rei sudah tidak bisa tertandingi, ia memiliki kekuatan kegelapan sekaligus kekuatan cahaya ada didalam tubuhnya. Mungkin dia saat ini bisa membuat para dewa kesusahan untuk melawannya. Memang aneh seorang manusia dengan kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan dunia ini.

.

Setelah mereka menyantap sarapan pagi, mereka pergi untuk menyelesaikan ujian chunin ini. Saat ini ujian chunnin telah berlangsung pada tahap ketiga. Tim TheNightmare ini adalah tim yang sangat santai dan juga pemalas. Para peserta berbondong-bondong untuk menyelesaikan dengan cepat ujian chunnin tahun ini, berbeda dengan tim ini, mereka hanya menguap bosan ketika ada pertarungan. Kecuali menyangkut keselamatan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Kami pergi dulu Haku-chan" pamit Rei kepada Haku sambil mencium punggung tangan milik Haku, yang membuat sang empu merona merah. Ia berfikir bahwa dirinya saat ini adalah seorang putri yang sedang dilamar oleh pangeran.

"Hati-hati Rei-kun" balas Haku tersenyum manis yang bisa membuat siapa saja klepek-klepek.

"Aku pergi dulu Haku-chan" ucap Menma sambil mengamit tangan Haku.

Plak! Bukannya mencium tangannya, pipinya lah mendapat ciuman tangan (tamparan) dari Haku. Mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka langsung pergi dalam hembusan angin.

.

.

Ditengah perjalanan, mereka masih saja meledek Menma akan kejadian tadi. Tentu saja membuat Menma mendengus kesal. Tiba-tiba Rei berhenti membuat ketiga temannya ikut berhenti juga. Rei menatap kearah sosok yang sangat ia kenali sebagai kekasih senseinya, Yugao. Dan salah satu Jounin yang baru saja ia tembak dengan laser kemarin. Ia mencoba untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Kakashi-senpai apa maksudnya ini" ucap Yugao sambil menyodorkan beberapa kertas

"Jadi kamu sudah mengetahuinya ya" sang wanita hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi aku butuh waktu untuk menerimanya" Kakashi mengangguk paham lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap kearah ujian chunnin tahap ketiga. Yugao hanya tersenyum puas lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tanpa sadar sepucuk kertas itu terjatuh dan Rei langsung saja mengambilnya. Tentu saja setelah Yugao pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Rei membaca surat tersebut, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang sudah dipuncaknya. Bagaimana tidak kesal. Ia ingin merebut kekasih senseinya yang ia anggap kakak sendiri. Mereka kembali pergi kearah Ujian Chunnin tahap ketiga.

.

.

"Shikamaru Nara melawan Kin Tsuchi" wush! Asap mengepul menampakkan keempat sosok pemuda dengan jubah aksen api hitam dan kanji **'THENIGHTMARE'** . "Shikamaru siap"

Gekko Hayate selaku pemimpin pertandingan menyuruh Kin Tsuchi untuk turun kearena karena pertandingan akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Dengan cepat Kin Tsuchi turun kearena diikuti dengan Tim TheNightMare yang menaiki tangga karena malas untuk meloncat tinggi itu.

"Hajime!"

Shikamaru merapal sebuah handseal dengan cepat. **"Fuuton : Daitoppa"** sebuah bola angin mengarah ke Kin Tsuchi dengan sangat cepat. 'kaijin' batin Rei meniupkan api putih kearah bola angin milik Shika. Brush! Pakaian Kin Tsuchi hangus terbakar menyisakan pakaian dalam yang sangat menggoda iman.

Apalagi Kakashi yang memiliki otak mesum, maupun Jiraiya, dia akan menjadikan hal ini sebagai inspirasinya untuk novel buatan miliknya itu. "Kyaa!" Kin Tsuchi menutupi bagian-bagian yang menurutnya sangat tidak boleh diperlihatkan. Ia ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan pertandingan tanpa memperdulikan lawannya yang melongo karena cukup mudah. Hanya dengan satu jurus sudah pergi.

"Pemenangnya Shikamaru Nara"

"Pertarungan selanjutnya adalah Sabaku Gaara melawan Rock Lee"

Pertarungan pun dimulai dengan Lee yang menyerang Gaara dengan dynamic entry, tetapi dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh perisai pasir milik Gaara. Tidak berhenti sampai situ, Lee kembali menambah kecepatannya dan menyerang dengan konoha senpu dan konoha reppu secara bergantian. Dan serangan itu sukses membuat Gaara membelalakan matanya. Merasa serangannya cukup berhasil, Lee kemudian melompat kebelakang dan melepas tali yang berada dibagian tubuhnya dan pemberat dikedua kakinya, lalu ia bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga tak bisa dilihat oleh kasat mata.

Gaara hanya melotot karena tidak bisa melihat pergerakan Lee yang sangat cepat, tiba-tiba lee ada dibelakang Gaara dan menyerangnya dengan menggunakan Goken ditambah konoha daisenpu setelahnya. Gaara terkena serangan tersebut hingga terlempar beberapa meter dari sana.

Gaara menggeram kesal, ia segera bangun, kemudia ia menggunakan jurus **'Suna Shigure'** untuk menyerang Lee. Tapi dapat dengan mudah ia menghindari hujan peluru pasir dari Gaara. Lee langsung bergerak memutar dan menggunakan Omote Renge untuk mengikatnya agar Gaara tidak bisa bergerak**. "Omote Renge : Hakkesho Kaiten"**. Lee mengira bahwa serangannya berhasil karena melihat Gaara yang terkapar, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya berubah menjadi pasir, ternyata itu adalah suna bunshin.

Lee yang melihat Gaara tak jauh dari sana langsung membuka gerbang ketiga untuk menggunakan Ura Renge dan membuatnya memiliki daya kecepatan dan kekuatan yang sangat tinggi. Terlihat beberapa peserta sangat takjub karena kekuatan milik Lee.

Lee memutar badannya dan bergerak cepat kebelakang Gaara, tetapi sudah diketahui oleh Gaara, dia memutar kakinya dan sudah ada dihadapan Gaara. Ia melakukan uppercut hingga Gaara terpental keatas. Dengan cepat Lee sudah ada dibelakang Gaara sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Gaara dan memutar tubuhnya sambil berucap. **"Ura Renge!"**

Bumm! Arena hancur akibat serangan mematikan dari Lee, asap mulai mengepul menghalangi pandangan mata para penonton. Beberapa saat kemudian asap mulai menipis memperlihatkan Lee dan Gaara yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya. Dengan sisa tenaga, Gaara menggerakkan pasirnya dan mencengkeram kaki dan tangan kanannya lalu meledakkannya hingga lumpuh.

Sebelum Gaara berniat membunuh Lee, Guy langsung datang melindunginya dan pertarungan pun berakhir dengan kemenangan Gaara.

.

.

_**TimeSkip**_

"Pertarungan terakhir. Namikaze Rei melawan Nazumi Yukira (OC). Karena peserta sudah habis maka Rei akan melawan Chunnin"

"Paling si Rei itu akan kalah"

"Yah benar"

"Mana mungkin bisa melawan seorang chunnin"

Rei yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas lalu turun karena yang sudah ada lawannya Kira. "Rei hanya perlu memojokkannya saja, dan tidak boleh membunuh" Rei menautkan alisnya tanda aneh akan pertarungan ini. Saat ujian chunnin kedua, kata Shikamaru dibolehkan membunuh, mengapa saat ujian chunnin ketiga tidak boleh membunuh.

Mencoba tidak menghiraukan pemikirannya itu, ia mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi pada musuh didepannya sedang memasang posisi siaga. Menunjuk musuh didepannya dengan pandangan malas. Swing! Muncul laser berukuran besar mengarah ke chunnin itu yang tak sempat menghindar. BUMM! Ledakan diujung arena terlihat jelas karena hancurnya dinding disana. Menghela nafas berat ia kembali kearah teman-temannya tak perduli dengan Kira yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya dipojok tembok yang hancur.

Para penonton hanya melongo melihat pertarungan yang sangat singkat. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa orang yang mereka ejek akan sangat mudah membuat seorang chunnin terkapar. Rei membalas ejekan mereka dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"Hahh baiklah, minggu depan adalah ujian chunnin tahap akhir, maka persiapkanlah diri kalian untuk ujian yang terakhir ini" Hayate memberikan pemberitahuan singkat lalu pergi diikuti dengan beberapa jounin dan Sandaime Hokage.

.

.

Rei menatap ketiga kawannya yang lain, mereka mengangguk lalu memegang tangan masing-masing. Rei memegang pundak Shikamaru dan menghilang dalam kilatan hitam meninggalkan arena pertarungan itu. Para peserta yang lain juga pergi bersama dengan timnya meninggalkan arena pertarungan.

.

.

Tap!

Rei bersama kedua temannya berhenti diatas atap apartement yang dipakai oleh ninja-ninja oto. Rei menatap tajam kearah pasukan oto yang sedang menonton pertarungan ninja suna dan gurunya, Gekko Hayate. Ia sedang mengamati pertarungannya, ia menyimpulkan hipotesis bahwa gurunya saat ini sedang terdesak.

Rei menatap kebelakang dibalas anggukan pelan dan mereka langsung pergi kearah pasukan oto. Kecuali Rei memutuskan untuk membantu gurunya. Yang sedang terdesak,

"Mau apa kau menguping pembicaraan kami" ucap ninja suna

"Aku hanya curiga dengan kalian. Ternyata kalian ingin melakukan penyerangan terhadap konoha" balas Hayate menerjang ninja suna dengan pedang ditangannya. **"Mikazuki no Mai"**

Jleb! Serangan Hayate sukses membuat pedangnya menancap pada pundak ninja suna tersebut, Hayate berusaha mencabut pedangnya tetapi ia tak bisa. Ninja suna tersebut menyeringai merapal sebuah handseal. **"Kaze no Yaiba"** dari jari ninja suna tersebut muncul sebuah pedang transparan menyayat tubuh Hayate hingga ia tewas dengan tubuh compang-camping.

Kabuto yang saat itu mengamati pertarungan itu berusaha mengambil jasad milik Hayate tetapi sebuah pedang menghalangi rencananya. "Jangan kau sentuh guruku dengan tangan kotormu itu" ucap pemuda berambut keemasan dengan nada dingin. Ia saat ini sedang marah sekali melihat guru yang ia anggap sebagai kakak dibunuh. Ia sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan amarahnya yang membuncah.

Pemuda itu adalah Rei, ia juga menyesal telat menyelamatkan gurunya. Rei mengeluarkan chakra merah membentuk tiga ekor, Kabuto membelalak kaget ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan seringaian tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Ia telah mendapatkan sebuah rambut milik Hayate, seorang jounin elite dari konoha.

Rei menyiapkan cakarannya kearah ninja suna yang sedang bersender didinding dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Bruagh! Ninja suna itu terkena pukulan telak milik Rei yang dilapisi oleh aura kyuubi. Rei menatap kearah ninja suna itu dengan pandangan tajam. Menyiapkan sebuah bola hitam sebesar bola kasti dengan cincin mengiringinya.

"**Dai Rasenringu"**

Blar! Sebuah rumah yang berada dibelakang ninja suna itu hancur tak bersisa bersamaan dengan ninja suna yang telah tewas hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja. Menurunkan auranya ia kembali kearah gurunya tewas. Mengangkat tubuh gurunya dengan pandangan menyesal. Ia menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

.

"Mana Kakashi dan Hayate?" tanya seorang kakek tua dengan topi khas seorang hokage.

"Kalau Hayate tadi mengikuti seorang ninja suna yang mencurigakan, kalau Kakashi bersama dengan Yugao" tiba-tiba muncul kilatan hitam dihadapan mereka. Mereka sejenak memasang posisi siaga, kecuali sang hokage dia hanya menatapnya santai. "Ada apa Rei?"

Setelah kilatan hitam itu menghilang menampakkan Rei sedang membopong seseorang dipangkuan tangannya. Ia menunduk sedih menatap kearah jasad yang dipegangnya. Mereka semua yang mengenali jasad siapa itu hanya menunduk. "Aku ingin kalian menguburkan jasad senseiku sebagai seorang pahlawan. Dan satu lagi.."

"Suna dan Oto akan menyerang konoha saat ujian chunnin tahap akhir" mereka semua terbelalak kaget, ia tak menyangka bahwa seorang genin dihadapannya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Hal yang tak mereka ketahui dari sebelumnya. Mereka berfikir bahwa Suna dan Oto akan mengadakan kerja sama tetapi malah kebalikannya.

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Saat aku ingin membantu senseiku, aku sempat mendengar ucapan salah satu ninja suna" beberapa diantara mereka masih menunduk sedih, karena kehilangan salah satu jounin elite konoha. "Apakah kalian tau dimana Yugao?"

"Tadi aku lihat dia bersama dengan Kakashi" tiba-tiba tubuh Rei menegang. Pandangannya tajam dan giginya bergelemetuk keras, tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan aura gilanya membuat beberapa anbu serta sandaime hokage sesak nafas. Ia memberikan jasad Hayate kepada salah satu anbu disana. "Aku titip sebentar, paman Yamato" anbu itu terbelalak kaget karena pemuda dihadapannya tahu namanya, yang menjadi salah satu dari rahasia seorang anbu.

.

.

.

Disinilah Rei, disalah satu ranting pohon sedang menatap kearah dua orang sedang bermesraan dan seenaknya berciuman dihadapan Rei. Ia menatap kearah kedua orang tersebut, amarahnya memuncak. Kedua orang itu adalah Yugao, kekasih dari senseinya. Dan yang satunya adalah Kakashi, jounin pembimbing dari tim 7.

"Aku mencintaimu kakashi-senpai"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yugao-chan"

Mereka berdua berciuman kembali, ditemani oleh cuaca yang mulai menunjukkan sore hari. Mereka berdua menyudahi acara ciumannya lalu pergi ketempat masing-masing. Rei masih terdiam diposisinya hingga tanpa sadar ketiga temannya ada disebelahnya. "Sudahlah Rei"

Rei menunduk sedih, ia tak menduga bahwa kekasih senseinya akan selingkuh. Ia merasa bahwa Yugao adalah wanita yang terbaik untuk kekasih senseinya itu. Ia berharap Yugao akan selalu ada untuk senseinya seperti janji yang mereka ucapkan dulu yang sempat Rei dengar**. 'Aku akan selalu ada untukmu dan takkan pernah slingkuh walaupun diantara kita telah menjemput ajal terlebih dahulu'**. Tapi harapan itu pupus sudah, janji yang hanya dimulut bukan dari hati.

"Kita kembali"

Rei memegang pundak Shikamaru yang telah memegang kedua temannya itu. 'hiraishin' mereka menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Rei sudah bangun terlebih dahulu bersama dengan gadisnya, Haku. Matanya lembab akibat semalaman yang menangis akan kepergian senseinya. Ia sudah tidak yakin akan bisa bertemu senseinya lagi. Tunggu dulu, ia sempat mendapatkan informasi. Bahwa Orochimaru memiliki sebuah jurus yang bisa membangkitkan orang mati kalau tidak salah namanya **EDO TENSEI**.

"Apakah kamu akan ikut ke Yukigakure Haku-chan?" sang wanita yang sedari tadi membantu memasak menatap kearah pemuda dengan mantap. "Aku akan slalu ada untukmu Naru-kun" balas sang wanita sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada tengkuk sang pemuda. Sang pemuda melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul ramping milik sang wanita, beberapa detik kemudian, wajah mereka saling mendekat hingga bibir mereka mulai bersentuhan. Dimulai dari kecupan singkat lalu dilanjutkan dengan saling menghisap saliva mereka.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman. Tiba-tiba suara deheman membuyarkan acara romantis mereka. Ternyata Menma sedang berdiri dipintu dapur dengan wajah jengkel. "Kalian pagi-pagi sudah melakukan hal berbau ecch-"

Buagh!

Tubuh Menma terpental ketika mendapat bogeman palu es milik Haku tepat mengenai wajahnya. Menma terkapar tak berdaya dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah.

"Kamu tidak boleh seperti itu Haku-chan"

"Ta-tapi-" Cup! Ucapannya terhenti ketika sebuah benda lembut hinggap dibibirnya, sang pemuda mengecup bibir mungil sang wanita dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Sudah, jangan diulangi lagi" Rei membawa masakannya kemeja makan untuk dinikmati bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Inilah hari duka bagi konoha ketika kehilangan salah satu jounin terhebatnya, Gekko Hayate. Sang hokage membacakan beberapa pidato untuk mengenang jasa-jasa Hayate hingga saat ini. Tiba-tiba hujan turun membasahi pemakaman para pahlawan. Rei menunduk sedih dengan air mata bercampur dengan air hujan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, para penduduk serta ninja-ninja yang lain pergi meninggalkan pemakaman itu kecuali, tim TheNightmare dan Yugao. Yugao mendekati Rei dengan tatapan sendu, ia memegang pundak Rei tetapi ditepis dengan kasar oleh Rei. "Apa maumu jalang!" ucap Rei dingin. Yugao terbelalak kaget mengapa sosok yang ia anggap adik sendiri berbicara dingin kepadanya bagaikan memendam dendam yang sangat berat.

"A-apa maksudmu Rei-chan"

Rei bangun dari terduduknya menatap kearah Yugao dengan pandangan tajam. Wush! Buagh! Yugao terpental lumayan jauh tetapi dengan sigap jounin dengan masker dan rambut melawan gravitasi menangkapnya dengan cepat. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakmu sendiri!" bentak jounin itu dengan nada mengancam.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Heh.. Apakah dia itu seorang kakak? Jika hanya bisa selingkuh dari belakang" Yugao menunduk sedih. Ia sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi kecuali Rei, adik angkatnya. Walaupun ia memiliki seorang kekasih baru, itu juga takkan mengubah kebahagiaannya. Berbeda dengan kebahagiaan seorang adik, walaupun hanya adik angkat.

"Dan kau Kakashi, kalau kau berani mengambil kekasih senseiku. Langkahi dulu mayatku" Rei berniat mengeluarkan sebuah sabit dari tangan kanannya yang ada sebuah tato berbentuk sabit tapi ia tak ingin membunuh salah satu jounin konoha. **"[God!Mode]"** ucap Rei tiba-tiba tubuhnya bersinar terang.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Rei diselimuti cahaya emas, muncul delapan pasang sayap berwarna putih keemasan, muncul dua tanduk dikepala dan matanya menjadi kuning bagaikan emas murni yang berkilau dan dua buah pedang berada dikedua tangannya.

Wush! Dengan lincah sayapnya mengepakkan beberapa kali hingga membuat gerakan Rei semakin cepat dan cepat. Trank! Kedua pedang Rei dapat dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Kakashi. Wush! Rei kembali menghilang dari pandangan. **"Holyjutsu : Heaven blast"** tercipta sebuah bintang keluar dari tangan kanan milik Rei mendorong tubuh Kakashi hingga 10 meter lalu meledak dengan sangat dahsyat. Yugao hanya menatap pasrah apa yang terjadi dengan kekasih barunya. Tak sampai disitu, ia mulai menyiapkan jurus selanjutnya. **'Kirin'** awan yang sudah menangis atau hujan tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, para penduduk langsung saja masuk kedalam rumahnya masing-masing karena mereka tak ingin terkena jurus tersebut.

Sandaime hokage yang sedang meniup cerutu miliknya menatap kearah luar. Ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan cuacanya, mengambil jubah anti air menuju kearah pemilik jurus yang bisa mengubah cuaca. Setelah sampai ketempat yang ia tuju, hanya pemakaman yang hancur. Ia tak mendapati apapun disana, hanya ada lubang dan kawah dimana-mana dan beberapa batu nisan yang hancur. Ia memandang kearah wanita disana.

"Apa yang terjadi Yugao" sang wanita hanya menangis keras.

"Hiks R-rei me-menghabisi K-ka-kakashi hingga se-sekarat" Sandaime hokage hanya mendesah pasrah karena takkan ada yang bisa menghalangi anak itu berbuat sesuatu. Bumm! Ledakan terjadi membuat Sandaime menengok keasal ledakan. Ia berlari dengan cepat kearah ledakan.

Sandaime telah sampai ditempat ledakan, ia menatap kearah Rei yang sedang menginjak tubuh Kakashi. Dirinya dengan sayap emas dan dua tanduk dikepalanya. Bagaikan seorang malaikat yang turun dari surga untuk memberikan rahmatnya.

Mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi berusaha untuk menancapkannya pada jantung Kakashi. Ujung bilah pedang itu mengkilat yang sudah siap dengan sasarannya tepat. Wush! Rei menurunkan pedangnya dengan cepat mengarahkannya pada jantung.

Trank! Serangannya gagal ketika sebuah tongkat menahan laju pedangnya. Menatap kearah pemilik tongkat Rei menengokkan kepalanya. "Jangan" ucap Sandaime menggelengkan kepalanya.

Rei melepas tekanan pada pedangnya dan menurunkan auranya. **'[God!Mode] reset'** batin Rei. Tiba-tiba cahaya emas menyelimuti tubuh Rei. Sayap-sayapnya dan tanduk mulai melebur menjadi serpihan cahaya. Matanya berubah menjadi biru laut dan kedua pedangnya terhisap kedalam ruang distorsi.

Rei pergi meninggalkan Sandaime dengan kilatan hitam. Yang ditinggalkan hanya menghela nafas berat lalu mengangkat sosok pria bermasker dengan rambut melawan gravitasi kepundaknya dan berjalan kearah Yugao dengan maksud memberi isyarat. Yugao mengangguk, mereka berdua pergi dengan sunshin kerumah sakit untuk memberikan Kakashi perawatan yang layak.

.

.

Disinilah Rei, dipinggir sungai yang tenang sambil melempar batu-batuan ketengah sungai berharap batu itu bisa mengambang lalu tenggelam, bagaikan hatinya yang resah saat ini. Guru yang ia anggap kakak sendiri sudah tiada, dan seorang nee-chan yang ia harapkan sudah memilih kekasihnya sendiri.

Tanpa ia sadari diseberang sungai ada pemuda berambut emo seperti model err pantat ayam. Wajahnya begitu cuek karena yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah cara untuk membunuh kakaknya sendiri yang telah membantai seluruh clannya termasuk orang tuanya demi kekuatan.

"**Suijin : Bakusui Shouha"**

Tercipta gelombang air yang berputar sangat cepat ditengah sungai tersebut, hingga membuatnya seperti pusaran air. Pemuda emo itu melotot melihat air sungai tiba-tiba menjadi pusaran angin, mundur beberapa langkah agar tidak tertarik oleh gelombang itu.

"**Hyoujin : Ice Age"**

Tiba-tiba pusaran air tersebut berubah menjad es, mata pemuda emo itu membelalak kaget mengapa bisa kejadian diluar akal sehat bisa terjadi. Rei yang masih tertunduk sambil membuat beberapa handseal. Ia meremas tangannya berbarengan dengan hancurnya es tersebut menjadi serpihan-serpihan kristal.

"**Suijin"** merapatkan kedua tangannya, tiba-tiba muncul air dari udara yang sangat banyak memenuhi sungai tersebut hingga menjadi seperti semula.

Rei mengangkat kepalanya, ia mendapati seorang pemuda emo sedang gemetaran. Ia juga tak tahu mengapa bisa seperti itu. Berjalan mendekat kepemuda itu dengan jalan pelan. Setelah mereka berhadapan. Senyap sejenak tanpa ada satu patah kata pun terlontar dari mulut sang Namikaze Rei.

"Kau adalah Sasuke Uchiha"

"Apa maumu"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mencoba melihat sosok yang memendam rasa benci kepada kakaknya sendiri tanpa mengetahui apa hal yang sebenarnya. Bukankah aneh jika kakakmu itu membantai seluruh clannya hanya untuk kekuatan semata? Haha bodoh memang dirimu Sasuke. Jangan pernah percaya dengan apapun yang belum pasti. Karena dirimu adalah seorang Avenger bukan orang yang mudah untuk mempercayai sesuatu yang belum pasti" Rei berpidato dengan panjang lebar. Rei berjalan membelakangi Sasuke sambil menjauhinya. "Jika kau ingin bertemu denganku datanglah kehutan kematian, temuilah sebuah tenda kumuh" Rei menghilang dalam kilatan hitam meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpuruk akan pemikirannya sendiri.

'Apa benar yang dikatakan Rei. Mengapa kau melakukan semua itu Aniki' batin Sasuke masih berfikir apa yang akan ia lakukan nantinya. 'Aku akan mencari tahu kebenarannya tentang dirimu aniki' Sasuke mulai berjalan kearah hutan kematian menemui Rei untuk mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya tentang pembantaian klan.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah keluarga yang sedang makan malam yang dihiasi dengan kesunyian, karena sang ketua mereka masih terpuruk akan kematian gurunya. Shikamaru, sebagai sahabatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena ia takkan bisa merubah dirinya menjadi ceria seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah chakra mendekat kearah mereka, mereka semua memasang posisi siaga, kecuali Rei. Dia sudah merasakan chakra ini sebelumnya, chakra milik Sasuke Uchiha. "Masuk saja" Seru Rei sambil menusuk salah satu daging dan memakannya.

Sasuke shock melihat seisi rumah ini. Dari luar ia hanya bisa melihat tenda kumuh nan kecil. Mereka semua tersenyum kearah Sasuke yang baru saja datang. "Selamat datang digrup TheNightMare. Silahkan makan dahulu"

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar. Cepat beritahu aku tentang kebenara-" Kruuyyuukk! Perutnya berbunyi membuat sang empu memerah malu. Shikamaru menarik Sasuke dan mendudukkannya dibangku. Mengambil beberapa makanan dan air minum. Tetapi Sasuke hanya mengambil tomat, mereka semua sweatdrop.

"Kau ingin aku mulai dari mana"

"Dari awal"

"Baiklah, sebenarnya kakakmu adalah seorang yang jenius. Ia memperhatikan ajaran dan peninggalan dari leluhur kita yang tak pernah diperhatikan oleh orang lain. Dia adalah anak yang mengerti masa lalu dan shinobi desa kita. Dan mungkin karena itulah, ikatan klan tak pernah menjerat Itachi. Dia slalu bisa berfikir mengenai masa depan dari shinobi dan desa. Dan terus menerus mengkhawatirkan masa depan. Dan diumurnya yang tujuh tahun dia sudah bisa berfikir seperti seorang hokage. Sandaime menyerahkan semuanya kepada Itachi sendirian dan dia slalu menyelesaikan misinya dengan sempurna. Dia membunuh seluruh klan dan menghentikan pemberontakan mencegah peperangan sendirian. Dia bahkan menyusup ke Akatsuki sebagai mata-mata untuk melindungi desa dengan syarat Sandaime harus melindungimu" jelas Rei panjang lebar membuat mereka semua melongo.

"Dari mana kamu tau semua itu Naru-kun?"

"Aku sempat membaca pikirannya Sandaime-jiji" mereka semua manggut-manggut, Sasuke mengambil satu tomat untuk dimakannya. "Bisakah kau berikan lebih singkatnya?" Rei mencubit dagunya lalu berfikir.

"Kalau lebih singkatnya sih.." Rei menjeda sejenak ucapannya. "Rumit" mereka semua sweatdrop menatap kearah Rei dengan pandangan tajam seolah-olah mengantimidasi. "Sebenarnya, Itachi melakukan pembantaian klan Uchiha karena saat itu Klan Uchiha melakukan kudeta. Karena merasa tidak terima bahwa pada saat penyerangan kyuubi dikendalikan oleh sharingan. Maka para Daimyo menduga bahwa Uchiha lah penyebabnya. Danzo, salah satu ketua anbu Root yang menyuruh Itachi membunuh seluruh clan Uchiha karena ia ingin memiliki mata sharingan" tangan Sasuke mengepal erat. Ia sangat marah saat ini, 'akan kubunuh kau Danzo' aura ungu mulai menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Matanya berputar sangat cepat membentuk segi enam. 'mangekyo sharingan' batin Shikamaru yang mengetahui perubahan mata milik Sasuke.

"Hentikan Teme" Sasuke menurunkan auranya tetapi kepalan tangannya masih erat. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Danzo dibalik pembantaian ini semua. "Aku akan membunuh Danzo dan membawa pulang aniki" Sasuke mendeklarasikan tujuan barunya dengan semangat empat lima. Mereka semua tersenyum. 'akhirnya aku bisa mengubah orang-orang yang memiliki sebuah dendam' batin Rei tersenyum puas.

Setelah berbincang-bincang, Rei mengantarkan kamar Sasuke disebelah kamar Menma. Sasuke sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikan Rei. Ia ingin sekali membalas perbuatan Rei dikemudian hari. Itulah janjinya. Sehabis mengantarkan Sasuke, Rei kembali kekamarnya. Ia melongo melihat kamarnya dan kamar Haku menjadi satu dan sangat besar.

Menatap kearah gadis yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya, ia sedikit gerogi sebenarnya, yang pada akhirnya ia akan tidur bersama. Rei sangat tidak menyukai yang namanya tidur dengan gadis, walaupun itu gadis tercantik sekalipun. Ia menatap kamar barunya itu. Dengan empat kasur, satu kamar mandi, dan empat lemari. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Rei dengan cepat melompat ketempat tidur menghiraukan sumpah serapah dari Haku yang menurutnya membosankan dan menunggu sang raja mimpi menghadiri tidurnya.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Inilah hari yang sangat dinantikan oleh Rei. Sebuah misi mengawal seorang putri dari Yukigakure. Mereka berlima, yaitu Shikamaru, Menma, Sasuke, Haku dan Rei. Shino tidak ikut karena dia harus menghadiri sebuah pertemuan khusus klan aburame. Setelah mereka pergi mereka menonton sebuah Film yang ditayangkan oleh karakter Fujikaze Yukie atau Fuun Hime.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada disebuah tempat yang ada sebuah beton serta sebuah poster besar yang menunjukkan sebuah film drama yang diperankan oleh seorang aktris terkenal, Fujikaze Yukie atau biasa dipanggil Fuun Hime. Menatap sebentar poster tersebut, lalu Rei merasalam sebuah chakra mendekat kearahnya.

Tap!

"Yo semua. Perkenalkan aku adalah Jiraiya no Gama Sannin, salah satu sannin legenda didunia" ucap sosok berambut putih pandang dengan gaya khas sendal bakiaknya. Mereka semua menatap kearah Jiraiya dengan sweatdrop.

"Hahh, apa maumu kesini sensei?" tanya Menma mendesah malas. Jiraiya menautkan alisnya, tak biasanya muridnya ini menjadi malas ketika ia datang. Melirik kearah Rei yang sedang menguap bersamaan dengan Shikamaru membuatnya sweatdrop.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga kalian, karena Sandaime mendapat laporan bahwa kau dan keempat temanmu pergi keluar desa" Rei hanya mengangguk cepat, ia sangat senang ketika ada Jiraiya no Gama Sannin disebelahnya. Ia sangat ingin belajar yang namanya Senjutsu dan Sennin Mode.

"Baiklah kita akan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Disana tertulis dibutuhkan pekerjaan berhadiah satu juta Ryo" ujar Rei dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tak lain halnya dengan Jiraiya, ia juga berbinar-binar, ia merasa jika mendapat uang satu juta Ryo. Dia akan membangun toko buku miliknya. "BookStore of Jiraiya".

Sebelum memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sebuah kuda berwarna putih yang dikendarai oleh wanita cantik sedang melompat tinggi melewati sebuah pintu besar dan terus menerus menarik kudanya agar berpacu lebih cepat. Rei menatapnya dengan mulut menganga.

"I-itu Fuun Hime"

Bruagh! Rei dan Menma jatuh terpental akibat dorongan dari pintu besar yang dilewati oleh segerombol pasukan berkuda. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Haku. Ia telah melompat kebelakang menghindari pintu tersebut.

Bangun dari jatuhnya mereka semua mengejar pasukan berkuda itu. Rei melompat dari rumah kerumah berusaha untuk menyusul pasukan itu.

Kuda yang dikendarai oleh Fuun Hime menabrak sebuah tong berisi buah-buahan yang ditutupi kain hingga hancur berantakan. Kuda tersebut terus melaju dengan cepat walaupun sebuah kain menghalangi indra penciumannya. Wush! Fuun hime menarik kain tersebut dan melemparnya kebelakang.

Pasukan berkuda itu terus mengejar kuda milik Fuun Hime. Salah satu dari mereka berbelok mencari jalan pintas untuk mencegat kuda miliknya. Fuun Hime melacu kudanya hingga berbelok kekanan ada seorang pasukan berkuda yang mencegatnya. Terpaksa Fuun Hime menahan laju kudanya. Pasukan berkuda yang berada dihadapannya melemparkan sebuah jaring kearah Fuun Hime.

Srat! Srat! Srat!

Jaring tersebut robek ketika terkena shuriken yang dilemparkan oleh Rei. Pasukan berkuda itu kaget, tiba-tiba dari atas langit muncul Rei sambil menyiapkan sebuah jurus. **"Fuujin : Kazeryuu no Jutsu"** sebuah naga angin sangat besar menabrak beberapa pasukan berkuda itu hingga terkapar tak berdaya. Fuun Hime yang melihat itu berusaha untuk kabur dan memacu kudanya dengan cepat.

Sisa dari pasukan berkuda itu mengejar Fuun Hime dengan cepat. "Jangan biarkan dia lolos" ucap salah satu dari pasukan berkuda sambil menyabetkan cambuknya agar melaju lebih cepat.

"Aku akan melindungi Fuun Hime" ucap Rei kembali melesat mengikuti pasukan berkuda itu.

Kuda milik Fuun Hime menuruni sebuah tangga dan diikuti oleh pasukan berkuda yang telah menyiapkan sebuah botol minyak. Melemparkannya tepat didepan kuda milik Fuun Hime hingga terpeleset. "Tangkap dia" ucap seorang kakek-kakek dengan mata seperti boboho itu.

Wush! Para pasukan berkuda melompat kearah Fuun Hime yang sedang membelalak kaget. Brukk! Mereka semua menindih tubuh Fuun Hime tanpa rasa bersalahpun. Pria dengan kacamata itu terlihat senang karena anak buahnya telah menangkap Fuun Hime. "Akhirnya aku menangkapmu"

Fuun Hime bangun dan memukul salah satu pasukan berkuda itu dengan sikutnya. Boff! Tubuh Fuun Hime tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Haku yang sedang marah. Pria berkacamata itu kaget dan shock mengapa ia menangkap wanita lain. "Si-siapa kau?" tanya salah satu pasukan berkuda. Cling! Sasuke sudah berada dibelakang pria berkacamata yang langsung menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Plak! Sasuke memukul leher pria itu hingga pria itu terjatuh dari kudanya. Para pasukan berkuda menatap kearah ketuanya yang terkapar.

Para pasukan berkuda langsung lari terbirit-birit menjauhi Sasuke yang sedang berdiri diatas kuda milik ketuanya. Tanpa disadari Haku sudah berada dihadapan mereka dengan wajah marah mengeluarkan es yang sangat banyak mengelilinginya.

.

Pluk! Topeng dari para pasukan berkuda terjatuh hingga menampakkan wajahnya. Sasuke, Menma dan Haku mengikat tubuh mereka dengan tali.

"Aih aih" ucap Jiraiya bersama Shikamaru disampingnya sedang jongkok diatas sebuah batu.

"Jiraiya-sensei" ucap Menma sambil menatap Gurunya itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Jiraiya

"Hanya butuh waktu" ucap Sasuke sambil menepukkan tangannya dari debu

Sling! Jiraiya menghilang dari pandangan dan berdiri dihadapan pria berkacamata berbarengan dengan lepasnya tali yang mengikat tubuh mereka. Jiraiya mengulurkan tangannya berusaha membangunkan pria itu.

"Gomenasai"

"Ha?" mereka bertiga melongo menatap kearah Jiraiya yang sedang meminta maaf.

"Sebenarnya pria ini adalah orang yang membuka lowongan pekerjaan ditempat kalian tunjuk tadi"

.

.

.

Disinilah Fuun Hime, sedang duduk disebelah kudanya yang sedang meminum air danau dihadapannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hime?" tanya sosok disebelahnya yang ternyata adalah Rei.

"Ternyata kau itu benar-benar Fuun Hime. Kau tahu. Aku telah menonton film mu dan aku sangat termotivasi" lanjutnya sambil tertawa garing dengan mata tertutup.

Membuka matanya ia melotot melihat Fuun Hime sedang mengendarai kudanya dan ingin menabrak Rei. Dengan refleks ia menyingkir kesamping, ia tak tahu bahwa sebelahnya adalah danau jadi dia tercebur, Fuun hime pergi tanpa memberikan sepatah katapun.

Kudanya terus berlari, Fuun Hime merasa tak ada pria yang ada disebelahnya tadi, wajahnya memanas ketika menatap pria itu, wajahnya tampan tetapi menyebalkan. Itulah menurutnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar suara langkah orang berlari disamping kudanya. "Ketika aku menonton film mu, aku sangat termotivasi" ucap Rei sambil berlari menyaingi kuda milik Fuun Hime. Plak! Fuun Hime menyabetkan tongkat yang dipegangnya pada bokong kuda tersebut hingga membuatnya sangat cepat.

"Aku takkan pernah menyerah"

"Aku akan berusaha lebih keras dan aku akan menjadi hokage" ucap Rei yang ternyata ada dibelakang Fuun Hime dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ah, iya. Hokage adalah ninja terbaik didesa konoha"

"Kau benar-benar baik dalam berkuda. Goyangannya hingga tak terasa"

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari aktris paling terkenal di negara api itu"

Fuun Hime hanya menatap datar kearah Rei yang berada dibelakangnya sambil mengoceh yang aneh-aneh. Plak! Menepuk kembali bokong kuda tersebut hingga berpacu sangat cepat. Sangking cepatnya lengan baju kanan milik Fuun Hime robek terkena galah milik warga.

"Hi-hime apakah i-ini tidak terlalu cepat?" Fuun Hime menghiraukan ucapan Rei dan terus memacu kudanya semakin cepat hingga tanpa sadar ada beberapa anak melintasi jalan itu. Fuun Hime menarik tali kudanya hingga menunggu rasa sakit yang menunggunya saat terjatuh. **'[God!Mode]'** batin Rei yang langsung berubah kewujud malaikatnya.

Tep! Rei menangkap tubuh Fuun Hime dengan bridal style dan terbang dengan sayapnya keatas salah satu rumah warga. Merasa tidak ada sakit yang mengunjunginya membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya. Wajahnya memerah melihat pria tampan dengan sayap dibelakangnya membuatnya tampak semakin keren dan cool. Cpret! Sebuah suara mekanik berasal dari pria tua yang ternyata adalah sutradara sedang memfoto kejadian mereka berdua.

Fuun Hime sadar dari lamunanya akan pria tampan yang menggendongnya sedang menatap kearah belahan dadanya. "Lepaskan!" teriak Fuun Hime sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Rei hanya menghela nafas melepaskan wanita itu dan mendirikannya dengan tegap.

"Jangan mengikutiku" lanjut Fuun Hime pergi dari sana dengan sinis. Rei tak menyangka bahwa kecantikannya tidak sama dengan sifatnya. Tetapi itu takkan mengubah pendiriannya untuk melindungi Fuun Hime, karena ini adalah sebuah misi. Seorang ninja tidak akan meninggalkan misi, jika meninggalkan sebuah misi, itu adalah tindakan seorang pengecut.

'**[God!Mode] Reset'** batin Rei kembali ke penampilannya seperti semula. Ia menghilang ditelan cahaya kembali mengawasi Fuun Hime.

.

.

.

"Kali ini, misi kami adalah untuk melindungi aktris yang memainkan putri Fuun. Fukikaze Yukie"

"Melindungi?"

"Baik, melindungi mungkin bukan kata yang tepat. lebih baik untuk mengatakan kami sebagai Bodyguardnya"

"Ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya bahwa putri beruntung akan difilmkan di luar negeri" ucap salah satu bodyguard sutradara. "Tapi Yukie Fujikaze memainkan peran paling penting"

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Sandayuu selaku asisten pak sutradara dan sebagai manager Fuun Hime atau biasa disebut Fujikaze Yukie.

"Sebagai salah satu harapkan dari Ninja konoha" balas Sutradara sambil menghisap cerutunya. "Para pengawal yang dipekerjakan sebagai seorang bodyguards dan dan bahkan penjaga tuan kita bahkan mudah dikalahkan" lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya" ucap Jiraiya yang dari tadi hanya berdiam diri dan mendengarkan bersama dengan keempat muridnya.

"Wow, itu adalah tebing yang indah" komentar Haku setelah melihat-lihat foto yang tertera dihadapan mereka.

"Itu adalah gletser pelangi negara salju ini" ucap seseorang dibelakang Haku, tapi ia tak menanggapi ucapan tersebut, ia hanya melihat-lihat foto yang pernah dilakukan oleh Yukie dalam setiap filmnya.

.

.

Terlihat seorang wanita telah keluar dari sebuah toko baju. Mengenakan jaket abu-abu, kacamata hitam serta topi dikepalanya. Ia berjalan layaknya seorang detektif, ia merasakan bahwa ada yang mengikutinya. Mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya ternyata sebuah make up. Membukanya melihat kearah cermin yang menampakkan dibelakangnya ada seorang pria sedang mengumpat dibalik tiang. Menutup make up nya lalu berlari menjauhi tempat tersebut.

Pria itu menghela nafas, ia sudah tahu bahwa Yukie atau Fuun Hime telah mengetahui bahwa dia mengikutinya. Sepintas ide melewati otaknya, lalu ia berlari memasuki toko baju untuk menyamar. Beberapa saat, ia keluar dari toko tersebut dengan kacamata bening berbentuk segiempat, jas hitam serta sebuah rantai dicelana jeans yang baru dibelinya. Wush! Ia menghilang dalam kilatan hitam ketempat keberadaan Yukie saat ini. Ia menatap Yukie dari belakang yang sedang berhenti dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Ia menatap kebelakang mendapati seorang lelaki sangat tampan membuat hatinya berdegup kencang. Dengan wajah memerah, ia kembali berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" tanya Rei pada dirinya sendiri, tanpa disangka beberapa wanita disana berteriak histeris. Rei melihat para wanita itu sambil memberikan senyumannya. Bruk! Wanita-wanita itu pingsan seketika. Rei menghela nafas lalu berlari menyusul Yukie.

Yukie terus berlari tak tentu arah menghindari Rei. Ia menatap kebelakang tidak menemukan Rei disana, ketika ia menatap kembali kedepan, Rei sedang berdiri bagaikan kelelawar membuat Yukie terkaget hingga jatuh terduduk.

Rei mengeluarkan sebuah spidol dan kertas lalu memberikannya kearah Yukie. Yukie yang mengerti akan itu hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan.

"Okay, aku menyerah"

Rei tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia telah membuat seorang aktris menuruti kemauannya. "Bailah" Rei turun dari acara berdiri terbaliknya lalu memberikan kertas dan spidol itu kepada Yukie. Dengan berat hati Yukie menerima itu dan mulai menulis tanda tangannya. "Namamu?"

"Namikaze Rei"

"Yah yah.. Namikaze Rei-san kan?"

"Hime, anda berbau harum" Rei menatap kearah kalung milik Yukie dengan pandangan bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Yukie yang merasa pria itu menatap kearah dadanya, mulai risih. Rei terus menatap kearah kalung yang ada pada Yukie, tetapi Yukie mengira ia menatap dadanya.

Yukie meraih anting khusus yang ia beli anti orang mesum dan menyemprotkannya kewajah Rei, membuat Rei mengerang kesakitan dan melangkah mundur sehingga menabrak sebuah tiang menopang bahan-bahan bangunan, dan akhirnya dijatuhi lebih dari sepuluh balok kayu yang menimbuni dan mengubur Rei sampai hanya kakinya saja yang nampak.

"Rasakan itu cowok mesum" gerutu Yukie

Bret! Ia menyobek kertas Rei hingga terbelah menjadi dua, lalu merobeknya lagi hingga menjadi serpihan kecil. "Betapa bodohnya" ujar Yukie melenggang pergi dari dari gang itu.

.

.

_**Disebuah Bar**_

Yukie menatap kearah kalung miliknya, kalung dengan segi enam. Meminum kembali cangkir bir ditangannya lalu menenggaknya hingga habis. "Berhenti bercanda, siapa yang ingin pergi ke negeri salju" gumamnya entah pada siapa. Tak jauh disana ada seseorang dengan badan kurus sedang menaruh cangkirnya. Ia bangun dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearah Yukie dengan tubuh sempoyongan akibat mabuk. Setelah sampai dibelakang kursi Yukie, ia ingin mengambil kalung itu.

Brukk! Rei berlari dengan cepat menabrak pria itu hingga membatalkan rencananya. Rei duduk disebelah Yukie dengan pandangan kesal. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Fuun Hime" pria itu terus berjalan keluar dari bar dengan badan sempoyongan.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku bukan Fuun Hime" Rei menatap kearah Yukie yang sedang memasukkan kalungnya kedalam bajunya. 'Kalung itu seperti punya Kaa-san'(Kushina) batin Rei. (A/N: kalung Kushina saya buat seperti milik Yukie)

"Aku bingung, kenapa kau selalu menemukanku" ujar Yukie heran akan remaja disampingnya ini yang slalu saja menemukannya.

"Yukie-sama!" teriak seorang kakek tua dengan kacamata hitam sedang berlari kearah mereka diikuti dengan wanita cantik berambut hitam lurus dibelakangnya, Haku. "Kapal ke negara salju akan berangkat segera. Kita akan lebih cepat, atau yang lain-"

"Tak apa-apa, aku tidak akan naik"

"E-eh a-apa?" Haku terkaget karena seorang putri negeri salju tidak ingin pergi kenegerinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan!" bentak pria berkacamata

"Itu akan baik-baik saja" balas Yukie sambil menenggak bir yang berada dicangkirnya. Rei yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran akan manager dan putri hanya diam, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa, yang ia tahu adalah melindungi Fuun Hime, itu saja.

"Hime" panggil Rei membuat Yukie menengok kearahnya. Dengan cepat Rei mengaktifkan doujutsu 'reigan' miliknya. Saat Yukie menatapnya ia melihat kearah mata Rei yang berubah. Tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur dan jatuh pingsan. Rei menangkapnya menatap kearah mereka dibalas anggukan. Rei membopong Yukie dipundaknya lalu mereka melesat pergi.

.

.

_**Unknown Place**_

Seorang pria sedang duduk disinggasananya dengan cangkir ditangan kirinya sedang menatap kearah para anak buahnya. Meletakkan cangkirnya diatas meja lalu mendengarkan informasi yang akan diberikan oleh anak buahnya.

"Aktris Fujikaze Yukie tidak diragukan lagi dia adalah Kazehana Koyuki" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Sepuluh tahun mencari akhirnya membuahkan hasil" tambah wanita dibelakang pria itu

"Tampaknya Koyuki memiliki seorang bodyguard, Jiraiya no Gama Sannin" lanjut pria gendut disampingnya.

"Jiraiya, Hmm.. Jangan meragukan kekuatannya, apalagi dia adalah seorang sannin yang sangat terkenal dahulu saat mengalahkan Hanzo no Salamander bersama dengan Tsunade dan Orochimaru" ucap pria disinggasananya.

"Kita akan memberikan kejutan pada Koyuki" mereka semua mengangguk lalu menghadap kearah layar lebar dihadapan mereka, yaitu sebuah Film Koyuki yang saat itu ditonton oleh Rei dan kawan-kawan.

.

.

_**Malam Hari**_

Terlihat, saat ini Rei sedang menunggu Koyuki yang sedang tertidur. Ia memang sudah biasa tidak tidur seperti halnya Gaara, salah satu pria dengan rambut merah dan tato belambang 'AI' didahinya. Ia pernah bertemu dan menjadi seorang teman akibat kedua monster ditubuh mereka saling berbicara layaknya seorang sahabat. Pada saat itu mereka berdua menjadi seorang teman.

Ia saat ini sedang kesepian, tak ada seorang pun menemaninya saat ini. Haku sedang tertidur, dan yang lainnya juga sudah tertidur didalam kapal yang membawa mereka kenegeri salju. Ia tersenyum kecut ketika teringat dengan kata-kata Gaara. **'Seseorang takkan pernah menang melawan rasa Kesepian'**

"Enggh!" suara feminim dari belakang Rei, ia menatap kearah Koyuki yang mulai terbangun dari pingsannya. Tersenyum sekilas ia berjalan kearah Koyuki yang mengucek matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kita ada dimana?" tanya Koyuki. Rei mengambil segelas air lalu memberikannya pada Koyuki yang langsung ditenggak habis olehnya.

"Kita sedang berada dikapal, Hime" Tiba-tiba Koyuki memukul-mukul dada remaja tersebut dengan kesal, sang remaja hanya tersenyum lembut melihat kelakuan Aktris ini.

"Hime, aku tak menyangka kau itu sangat manja" ucapan Rei sukses membuat Koyuki merona serta malu. Seketika ia berhenti memukul dada remaja itu dengan diam.

"Tidurlah lagi hime, ini baru jam 1 pagi"

"Tapi kau tidak tidur?" tanya Koyuki

"Hm.. Aku tidur dimana? Hime kasurnya Cuma ada satu atau kau ingin tidur bersamaku?" Goda Rei tidak bermaksud apa-apa, ia tak tahu bahwa kata-kata itu terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Gubrak! Tubuh Rei terjatuh akibat lemparan bantal dari Koyuki. "Dasar mesum" balas Koyuki cemberut dengan dengusan kecil.

"Buahahaha" Rei yang mendengar suara seseorang dari belakangnya hanya menengok dan mendengus kesal melihat Jiraiya sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Nih aku beri kasur" ucap Jiraiya sambil melempar fuuton untuk Rei. Kemudian Rei tertidur difuuton miliknya.

Koyuki yang melihat Rei tersenyum sambil tertidur hanya mengelus pipinya, ia tak menyangka bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada remaja ini, ia menyimpulkan bahwa remaja ini berumur tujuh belas tahun, sama sepertinya. Memang benar Rei sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun, tetapi ia masih genin karena saat itu ia dibawa oleh Shinigami hingga tak bisa mengikuti ujian genin seperti teman sebayanya.

Ia merona merah melihat wajah remaja dengan rambut berantakan menambah kesan tampan apalagi disertai senyuman saat tidur, bagaikan sedang bermimpi indah. Koyuki mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Rei dengan pelan.

Cup! Bibir mereka bersentuhan, Koyuki mendalami ciuman yang tak bermutu karena objek yang diciumnya sedang tertidur. Cpret! Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Koyuki yang langsung melepas ciumannya.

"Hahaha ini adalah foto kedua yang kupunya" tawa sutradara dengan seringaian terpampang jelas diwajahnya

"SUTRADARA!" pekik Koyuki keras membuat Rei terbangun dari tidurnya

"Hime, ada apa?" tanya Rei dengan mata setengah terbuka

"Ti-tidak a-ada a-apa-apa. Se-sebaiknya tidur lagi sa-saja" ucap Koyuki terbata dengan wajah memerah ketika mengingat ciuman pertamanya ia berikan kepada remaja ini. Ia memejamkan berusaha memejamkan matanya mengikuti remaja keemasan ini yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya.

.

.

Saat ini kapal mereka telah sampai ke Yuki no Kuni. Rei sudah terlebih dahulu turun bersama dengan Koyuki. Menatap kedaerah itu yang seluruh permukaannya ditutupi oleh salju dengan kagum. Ia belum pernah melihat tempat seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengubah Negeri yang tidak pernah merasakan musim semi ini menjadi negeri musim sepi.

"Okay, scene 36, cut 22 action!" wush! Tiba-tiba Jiraiya menghalangi kamera yang sedang mensyuting Koyuki. "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Semua orang kembali" ucap Jiraiya sambil menunjuk kearah ledakan diatas batu es itu. Asap mengepul disana hingga menipis menampakkan seorang lelaki dengan rambut abu-abu ponytail. Sedang bersedekap kearah mereka dengan angkuh. "Selamat datang di Negeri Salju"

"K-kau-" Jiraiya menatap lelaki itu dengan shock.

"Aku menyambutmu Putri Koyuki, apakah anda membawa kristal segi enam?" suara feminim diujung batu lancip tak jauh dari lelaki itu.

"P-putri Koyuki?" ucap Jiraiya menatap kearah Koyuki dengan pandangan bertanya. Sandayuu, Sasuke dan Rei hanya melongo menatap kearah Koyuki yang ternyata adalah seorang putri dinegeri ini. Jiraiya memutar badannya ketika merasakan sebuah chakra dibelakangnya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah bolongan didataran es tersebut menampakkan lelaki gemuk dengan tangan kirinya sebuah mesin. "Seperti yang diharapkan, Jiraiya no Gama Sannin" ucap laki-laki gemuk sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya. "Saya tidak bisa lebih dekat dengan Anda daripada di sini" lanjutnya.

"Menma, Sasuke dan Haku" panggil Jiraiya tanpa menoleh kearah mereka. "Kalian pergi dan melindungi Koyuki-san"

"Semua orang pergi dan kembali ke kapal" teriak Jiraiya kepada para anggota persyutingan.

Pria dengan gaya rambut ponytail menyuruh kedua temannya untuk menangkap Koyuki. "Febuki, Mizore tangkap putri Koyuki" ucap pria itu langsung melesat kearah Jiraiya diikuti dengan kedua temannya. Jiraiya melesat melompati beberapa batuan es disana menghadang pria ponytail diatasnya. "Kalau tidak salah namamu adalah Rouga Nadare" pria bernama Nadare itu melesat kearah Jiraiya menyiapkan pukulannya tetapi ditangkis oleh Jiraiya. Mereka berdua melompat dari beberapa batu ketempat yang lebih tinggi dan melakukan tendangan bersama hingga terpental kebatuan disana.

.

Rei menatap datar kearah pria gemuk yang mengeluarkan sebuah skateboard dengan dua buah lubang ditengahnya, lalu melesat kearah Rei dengan cepat. Ia berusaha menabrak Rei tetapi dengan mudah Rei menghindar kesamping. Pria itu memutar arah dan kembali ingin menabrak Rei. Wush! Tiga buah kunai melesat kearah pria gemuk itu tetapi sesaat kunai itu hancur ketika menabrak jubah armor milik Mizore. Yang melempar kunai itu ternyata Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan sebuah Fuma Shuriken dan melemparkannya kearah Mizore. Prank! Fuma shuriken itu hancur berkeping-keping ketika menabrak armor milik Mizore.

"**Hyouton : Tsubame Fubuki"** ucap seorang wanita dengan cepat mengeluarkan beribu shuriken es mengarah ke Sasuke, tetapi dengan mudah ia hindari. Tanpa disangka shuriken es itu memutar balik dan mengarah ke Sasuke yang merapal sebuah handseal. **"Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu"** Sasuke menyemburkan api dari mulutnya melelehkan es-es itu dengan mudah.

"**Hyoton : Hyouro no Jutsu"** ucap wanita bernama Febuki sambil menapakkan jari telunjuk, tengah dan jempol didataran es tersebut. Tiba-tiba muncul es dari dataran mengararah ke Sasuke membuatnya harus melompat.

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu"** Sasuke menyemburkan api dari mulutnya berusaha menahan dinding es yang mengejarnya. Tetapi dinding es tersebut mengurung Sasuke didalamnya, Rei yang melihat itu menjadi tidak fokus hingga mendapat pukulan telak diperutnya oleh Mizore hingga menabrak batuan es disana. Rei terbangun sambil menatap kearah para temannya yang sedang kesulitan melawan musuhnya.

"**YamiJutsu : Darkness"**

Tiba-tiba cuaca berubah menjadi gelap dan bulan matahari menjadi bulan purnama, Jiraiya shock akan kekuatan anak yang satu ini. Ia tak menyangka bahwa seorang genin bisa mengubah cuaca menjadi malam dengan sekali jurus tanpa segel.

Muncul cahaya ditangan para anggota TheNightmare. Cahaya itu adalah kekuatan kutukan mereka ketika mengeluarkan jurus 'Darkness' maka kekuatan mereka akan bertambah melalui cahaya yang berada dikedua tangan mereka.

Wush! Shikamaru melesat lebih dulu kearah Fubuki yang sedang shock dengan pergantian cuaca. Buagh! Fubuki terpental ketika mendapat tinjuan diperutnya hingga terpental beberapa meter, tak sampai disitu. Menma membuat sebuah bola dengan cincin mengelilinginya dan menhantamkan ke perut Fubuki sambil berseru**. "Dai Rasenringu!"**

BUMM!

Ledakan sangat besar terjadi disana hingga membuat beberapa es hancur. Jiraiya terus berpaku pada Nadare yang berada dihadapannya, ia berfikir bahwa muridnya pasti baik-baik saja. Menciptakan sebuah pusaran chakra ditelapak tangannya melesat kearah Nadare dengan cepat. **"Rasengan!"** seru Jiraiya melayangkan jurusnya keperut Nadare yang terpaku akan kematian salah satu temannya.

Blar!

Dataran es disana hancur, hanya menyisakan beberapa batuan es yang mengambang diatas air dingin. Sebuah tangan keluar dari dalam air menggenggam batuan es disana. Wush! Nadare melompat tinggi sambil membuat sebuah handseal dengan cepat.

"**Hyouton : Haryuu muuko!"**

"**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu"**

Tercipta sebuah naga air dan naga es yang saling bertabrakan, tetapi kekuatan naga es itu lebih hebat dari naga air milik Jiraiya. Naga air itu hancur lebur menyisakan naga es yang menerjang kearah Jiraiya dengan cepat. Jiraiya melompat kesamping menghindari serangan itu.

.

Mizore menaiki skateboardnya mengarah ketempat Koyuki dan mengikatnya dengan tali. Ptes! Tali itu putus akibat sabetan kunai dari Haku. "Minggir dari jalanku, Gadis kecil!" teriak Mizore sambil menyiapkan pukulannya kearah Haku. Buagh! Mizore terpental beberapa meter, karena memiliki reflek yang tinggi ia langsung berdiri. Mizore melesat kearah Rei yang ternyata menendangnya tadi. Tap! Pukulannya dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Rei.

'Chakra apa ini' batin Mizore kaget karena ia tidak pernah merasakan chakra ini sebelumnya.

"Yukie-san pergi kekapal" perintah Haku sambil memasang posisi siaga. Koyuki masih terduduk didataran es, ia mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi dahulu disini. Disaat rumah mereka terbakar, dan ayahnya meninggal.

"Hime-sama, mari kita bergegas kembali kekapal" ajak Sandayuu dengan wajah prihatin, ia tahu pasti Koyuki akan mengingat kembali masa-masa kelamnya pada saat di Yukigakure.

"Tidak" gumam Koyuki pelan dengan badan bergetar hebat.

"Kita harus cepat-cepat, atau hidup Anda akan-" ucapan Sandayuu terpotong oleh ucapan Koyuki yang memandang kosong kedepan saat ini. "Aku tak peduli jika aku mati" potong Koyuki. "Aku tak ingin pergi ke Negeri Salju" seru Koyuki memegang kepalanya.

"Berhenti menjadi egois hime" ujar Rei masih menahan kedua tangan milik Mizore. Buagh! Rei terpental terkena pukulan dari Mizore yang langsung melayangkan tangannya berusaha menangkap Koyuki.

Grep! Tangan milik Mizore menangkap tubuh Haku dan melemparnya kebelakang hingga terguling dan pingsan, Rei yang melihat itu matanya menjadi hitam dan berubah menjadi pola riak air dengan lambang shuriken ditengahnya dan sembilan tomoe mengitarinya. "Kau sudah membuat orang yang kusayangi terluka" gumam Rei mengeluarkan dua buah pedang dewa, Death Scythe dan Death Reaper. Pedang milik Shinigami dan Jashin.

"Kau akan **MATI!"** Rei menghilang ditelan cahaya lalu muncul tepat dihadapan Mizore yang bergidig ngeri melihat kemarahan Rei saat ini. Prank! Chakra Armor yang digunakan oleh Mizore hancur berkeping-keping hanya dengan sekali sabetan.

Nadare yang telah mengalahkan Jiraiya dengan mengurungnya didalam es memandang kearah Rei dengan tersenyum kecut melihatnya, ia mengira Mizore pasti tidak akan bisa mengalahkan anak itu. Dan ia menatap kearah Rei dengan horror setelah melihat chakra armor yang katanya Dotou tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan Ninjutsu. Dan tidak bisa terkena oleh Genjutsu sekalipun.

Nadare dengan cepat melesat kearah Mizore yang terkapar tak berdaya, memegang pundak Mizore lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Rei yang masih tenggelam dengan amarahnya. Shikamaru yang sedari tadi melihat melesat kearah Rei berusaha menenangkannya. Menepuk pundaknya sekali, aura hitam yang mengelilinginya menghilang dan cuaca kembali menjadi siang.

Rei berjalan kearah Haku yang sedang pingsan, mengelus pipinya sejenak lalu menatap kearah Shikamaru yang mengangguk tahu akan arti dari tatapan Rei. Mengangkat tubuh Haku kedalam kereta bersamaan dengan Sandayuu yang mengangkat tubuh Koyuki yang pingsan.

.

.

"Jadi, nama asli dari Yukie-sama adalah Kazahana Koyuki?" tanya Rei yang shock, karena ia harus melindungi Heiress dari Yukigakure. Sandayuu mengangguk dan menceritakan lebih detail tentang Koyuki saat kenyamanan negeri salju dan sebuah insiden yang dilakukan oleh Dotou dan ketiga anak buahnya yang membakar kastil Negeri salju pada saat itu, ia menangis ketika mendengar bahwa Koyuki selamat dari insiden itu.

"Aku sangat senang pada saat itu ia selamat, aku sangat senang" ucap Sandayuu sambil menghapus air matanya dengan tissue.

"Itu akan lebih baik jika aku mati pada saat itu" ucap suara feminim diambang pintu yang ternyata adalah Koyuki dengan angkuhnya bersedekap dihadapan mereka.

"Tolong, jangan bicara seperti itu, kepada kami, bahwa sebenarnya anda masih hidup adalah harapan kami semua"

"Sejak insiden itu, air mataku telah mengering"

Sang Sutradara memutuskan untuk menghentikan perdebatan yang tidak jelas ini, ia menyuruh Koyuki kekamarnya untuk beristirahat agar tidak lelah saat melakukan syuting nanti. Kereta mereka terus berjalan menyusuri pegunungan dan lembah es disertai dengan hujan salju.

Kereta mereka berhenti sebentar ketika sudah berada dimulut gua. Dan Rei bersama dengan kedua asisten sutradara buang air kecil dipinggir sana. Tiba-tiba Sandayuu berteriak bahwa Koyuki pergi meninggalkan kereta. Para anggota TheNightmare bersama dengan Jiraiya menatap kearah Rei dengan pandangan memohon.

"Iya iya, aku tahu" sungut Rei kesal, karena mereka semua selalu saja menyuruhnya untuk mencari Koyuki. Walaupun baru sekali ia mencarinya karena saat itu ia hanya mengikutinya.

Tak perlu lebih dari sepuluh menit bagi Rei untuk menemukan Koyuki yang terkapar diatas tumpukan salju.

"Hime, kenapa kau selalu membuatku cemas sih?" ucap Rei sambil menggendongnya dipunggung.

Koyuki hanya diam sampai akhirnya mereka menyusuri terowongan yang tak sampai sejam lalu dilewati oleh kru film. "Aku tak mengerti, mengapa kau selalu bisa menemukanku?" gumam Koyuki dengan suara kecil dipundak Rei. "Aku pasti akan selalu menemukanmu kalau kau masih seharum ini, Hime"

Pipi Koyuki menjadi sedikit memerah karena secara tidak langsung Rei telah mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai aroma alami yang datang dari tubuh Koyuki.

"Err, Hime? Lihat sini deh" Koyuki menatap arah pandang Rei

"Rel?" cetusnya singkat sebelum wajahnya memucat

"T-tapi itu berarti.."

Koyuki dan Rei sama-sama menelan ludah saat mereka mendengar suara peluit nyaring dan disertai munculnya moncong sebuah kendaraan lokomotif besi.

"Kereta api!" mereka berucap bersamaan

"Kita akan ditabrak" ucap Koyuki ketakutan.

"Tak akan" Rei dengan cepat berlari berusaha menghindari tabrakan dari lokomotif tersebut yang mengerikan. Ia terus berlari, jika tidak maka tubuhnya akan menjadi sebuah adonan tepung yang gepeng. Saat ia berlari terus dengan cepat hingga menemukan sebuah cahaya ia langsung melompat kesamping menghindari tabrakan lokomotif itu.

"Hah hah hah" ucap Rei dengan nafas tersengal-sengal karena mustahil seorang manusia bisa mengalahkan laju dari kendaraan tercepat didarat itu.

"Kazahana Dotou" gumam Koyuki menatap kearah laki-laki tua bersama dengan Nadare dan Mizore sedang berdiri diatas kereta api.

"Ini sudah sepuluh tahun, dan hingga kau menampakkan wajahmu kembali dihadapanku, Putri Koyuki" Tap! Rei terbangun dan menghalangi pandangan Dotou yang mengarah ke Koyuki. Dotou hanya mendecih melihat sosok pemuda berambut emas dihadapannya.

Wush! Grak! Grak!

Sebuah kayu yang besar dan lumayan banyak terjatuh dari ketinggian menabrak kereta api milik Dotou. Ternyata itu adalah ulah dari Sandayuu dan anak buahnya, yang sedang menggunakan baju perang disertai dengan persenjataan yang seadanya.

"A-apa?" gumam Rei menatap kearah para pasukan Sandayuu yang berada diatas bukit

"Sandayuu" balas Koyuki mengikuti arah pandang Rei

Sandayuu mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya dan mengacungkannya pada Dotou. "Kazahana Dotou"

"Apakah kau tahu, sudah lama kami menunggu saat-saat ini" ucap Sandayuu memulai pidatonya

"Aku, Asabasan Sandayuu. Seorang wakil dari brigade ke-50"

"Kami akan membalas akan kematian Kazahana Sousetsu-sama dari dekade lalu"

"Dan kami akan membawanya keluar darimu"

"YEAH!" teriak para anak buah Sandayuu dengan semangat membara.

Dotou masih dengan gaya angkuhnya menatap kearah Sandayuu dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Ternyata masih ada orang seperti itu disekitar sini" ucap Dotou kepada anak buahnya, Nadare.

"Permintaan maaf dari kami yang terdalam" pandangan mereka menatap kearah Sandayuu dan anak buahnya yang mulai menyerang kereta mereka dengan tombak yang mengacung. "SERANGG!" teriak Sandayuu membuat para anak buahnya memiliki semangat yang membara.

Tiba-tiba kereta itu membuka lapisan gerbongnya menampakkan sebuah persenjataan yang sangat lengkap. Wush! Beribu kunai melesat kearah Sandayuu dan pasukannya yang terkena dengan telak, dengan sekali serangan mereka telah habis tak bersisa. Sandayuu yang terkena serangan itu hanya berjalan sempoyongan dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Wush! Beribu kunai kembali melesat kearahnya dengan sangat cepat. 'Doujin : Doryuuhejin" tercipta sebuah dinding batu menghalangi beribu kunai yang mengarah ke Sandayuu. Tak tinggal diam, Rei kembali berkonsentrasi untuk memberikan serangan balik. **"YamiJutsu : Meteorite Technique"** tercipta sebuah meteor berwarna hitam kelam mengarah kekereta milik Dotou yang terkaget tiba-tiba ada sebuah meteor yang entah datang dari mana.

Saat meteor itu menyentuh tanah, getaran sangat besar terjadi, para mayat pasukan Sandayuu tenggelam kedalam dasar air, kecuai Sandayuu yang telah diangkat oleh Sasuke. Grep! Tanpa sepengetahuan Rei, Dotou mengangkat tubuh Koyuki dan membawanya terbang menuju pesawat yang sudah ada diatasnya. Rei yang merasakan sebuah chakra menjauh menatap kearah asal chakra tersebut.

Ia menggeram kesal melihat Dotou sedang terbang dengan sayapnya. Rei menghilangkan jutsunya dan berkonsentrasi penuh. 'skywalk' batin Rei langsung berlari dengan mudahnya diudara membuat para kru film shock, berbeda dengan sutradara, ia terus menyuruh asistennya terus mensyuting kejadian itu.

Fubuki melemparkan beberapa kunai dengan bola kecil diikat dengan tali dibelakangnya. "Minggir!" teriak Shikamaru melompat mundur kebelakang diikuti dengan yang lain, kecuali Rei. Dia menerima begitu saja serangan tersebut hingga tertusuk beberapa tubuhnya.

.

.

Dotou mengarahkan kepalanya kearah operator mesin yang berdiri disamping pengendara pesawat yang saat ini ia tumpangi. "Ada apa?"

"Mesin mendeteksi aktivitas chakra, Dotou-sama! Dan datangnya dari lantai dasar- bukan bukan, dari lantai satu-Eh dari bawah ruangan ini!"

Tiba-tiba muncul lubang berdiameter hampir semeter. Clank! Lantai itu bolong lumayan besar dan tiba-tiba saja keluar remaja berambut emas dengan beberapa kunai menancap ditubuhnya. "Hime" teriak remaja itu yang masih dipenuhi semangat juang.

"...Rei.." Koyuki berbisik dengan sedikit terisak. "Rei" Nadare menunjuk satu jarinya kedepan dan meneriakkan perintah kepada anak buahnya yang berada dibelakangnya. "Tahan dia"

Gerakan Rei terhenti ketika tali-tali menghambat laju larinya. Rei menggertakan giginya lalu mengubah tubuhnya menjadi cahaya dengan bantuan **'HolyJutsu'** miliknya membuat tali-tali itu terlepas seketika.

Rei menciptakan bola padat berwarna biru dan mengarah ke Nadare. "Raseng-" uhuk! Karena tubuhnya yang tak memungkinkan, ia kembali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Nadare tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas yang telah ia dapatkan. Nadare membuka sebuah kompartment didinding dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda sebelum melesat kearah Rei yang sudah mulai bangkit.

Rei menjerit sangat keras ketika benda itu mengeluarkan setruman listrik bertenaga tinggi yang membuat tubuhnya seperti ditusuk ribuan jaum.

"Rei! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?! Benda apa itu?!" teriak Koyuki kepada Dotou yang berada disebelahnya.

"Piranti pengekang chakra. Kontrapsi unik yang hanya ada di Yuki no Kuni dan-" Dotou menyeringai sebelum tertawa psikopatnya. "Takkap pernah bisa lepas selamanya"

"Tangkap dia" ucap Dotou kepada Nadare sekaligus menangkap Koyuki dan membawanya kedalam sel tahanan, menghiraukan teriakan serta sumpah serapah yang dikeluarkan oleh Koyuki. Tanpa mereka sadari, Rei menyeringai puas akan kebodohan musuhnya ini.

.

.

_**Didalam Sel Tahanan**_

Saat ini Rei sedang diikat dengan kedua rantai ditangannya dan kakinya pun juga diikat. Ia sedang berpura-pura pingsan saat ini, ia sangat tidak suka jika harus meninggalkan Koyuki didalam sel tahanan sendirian. Bagaimanapun misi adalah misi.

"Rei, mengapa kau bertindak sejauh ini" gumam Koyuki entah pada siapa. "Aku sangat tidak kuat melihat dirimu disakiti oleh mereka"

"Andai kau tahu, aku mencintaimu" Tiba-tiba kepala Rei terangkat dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya, ia menatap kearah Koyuki yang sedang duduk dipinggir sel itu. "Are? Benarkah?" celetuk Rei. Sontak membuat Koyuki menatap kearah Rei dengan wajah memerah malu. Ia keceplosan akan ucapan tentang perasaannya selama ini. Walaupun ia sangat sebal dengan sifat mesum pria ini.

Rei mengeluarkan sebuah besi dari dalam jubahnya dengan cara menggigitnya lalu menggesekkannya pada rantai yang mengikat kedua tangannya.

Tuk!

Besi itu terjatuh tepat dikakinya. Menghela nafas berat ia sangat kesal dengan aktingnya saat ini. Ia bisa saja menghancurkan pengekang chakra ini dengan mudah, tetapi ia ingin melihat bagaimana sifat Koyuki setelah ini, apakah slalu sinis atau berubah.

"Lihat, kau sama bodohnya dengan Sandayuu" Koyuki kembali menatap kedepan berusaha tak melirik remaja yang sedang digantung dengan alan kontrapsi diperutnya.

"Sifatmu tetap seperti itu, Hime. Bagaimana jika, aku bisa lepas dari sini, kau harus menjadi kekasihku Hime" mata Koyuki membelalak menatap kearah Rei dengan wajah memerah. Tanpa sadar remaja dihadapannya ini sedang melamar dirinya dengan beberapa bukti.

"Ti-" ucapannya terpotong oleh Rei yang menyeringai puas. "Baiklah sudah diputuskan" Rei menatap kearah Koyuki dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Hime"

"Hm?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kekasih itu apa ya?" tanya Rei dengan senyum polosnya, dengan cepat Koyuki kembali menatap kearah Rei dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Jangan bercanda" Rei menautkan alisnya.

"Bercanda? Heh! Pegang janjimu yang tadi Hime, dan bersiaplah menjadi kekasihku" Rei berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan chakranya tetapi tubuhnya tersengat oleh listrik. Koyuki hanya meremehkan Rei dengan ejekan yang membuatnya tersenyum. "Coba saja, aku akan menjadi kekasihmu jika kau bisa kabur dari sini" Rei menyeringai puas, bahwa ia telah mendapatkan seorang wanita untuk tinggal dirumahnya.

"**[BijuMode]**" tubuh Rei diselimuti aura emas membentuk sebuah monster musang berekor sembilang yang langsung menghancurkan sel penjara dan juga lepasnya alat kontrapsi itu. Koyuki menatap tak percaya pada remaja ini, bahwa ia telah menyembunyikan kekuatannya selama ini.

"Oh iya Hime, terima kasih atas ciumanmu saat dikapal" sontak wajah Koyuki memerah malu, kelakuannya ternyata ketahuan. Wajahnya tambah memerah ketika ia mengucapkan janji yang akan menjadi kekasih Rei.

"Mini Bijudama!" Rei mengeluarkan sebuah bola hitam sebesar pingpong kearah penjara milik Koyuki yang langsung hancur tak bersisa.

"Kau telah menjadi milikku Hime" Rei memeluk pinggang Koyuki membuatnya merona padam. Wush! Rei menghilang dalam kilatan hitam ketempat yang ditunjuk oleh Koyuki.

.

.

"Lapor Dotou-sama, ada tiga katak raksasa yang menyerang kastil ini" ucap Nadare kepada Dotou yang sedang duduk disinggasananya.

"Katak? Sepertinya Jiraiya sudah mulai bergerak" balas Dotou berdiri dari singgasananya.

"Kita harus sege-" ucapan Dotou terhenti ketika merasakan chakra mendekat kearahnya.

Tap! Tap!

Ternyata chakra itu berasal dari Rei yang sedang bersama Koyuki. "Serahkan Koyuki" Rei menatap heran kearah Koyuki yang langsung berlari kearah Dotou sambil menyerahkan Kristal Segi Enam. Rei menatap kearah Koyuki dengan pandangan tak percaya, ia membawa kristal milik Koyuki dan memberikannya pada Koyuki setelah terbebas dari penjara itu. Tetapi kepercayaannya pada Koyuki semakin memudar.

"Aku tak percaya kepadamu, Hime"

"Maafkan aku, Rei"

Koyuki mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang biasa ia bawa, membukanya dan menusukkannya pada Dotou membuat mereka semua kaget. Termasuk Nadare dan Mizore yang melihatnya.

"Gadis kurang ajar!" Dotou mencekik leher Koyuki dan jatuh bersamanya dari ketinggian yang lumayan itu. "HIME!" teriak Rei melihat Koyuki terjatuh. Dotou tertawa dengan keras membuka jubahnya menampakkan sebuah armor hitam menahan tusukan pedang Koyuki.

"Kastil ini akan hancur, lebih baik kita pergi" Dotou mengeluarkan sayapnya dan membawa Koyuki kesuatu tempat yang sangat jauh. Rei melesat pergi keluar kastil dengan cepat dan juga mengejar Koyuki.

Tap!

Rei berlari mengejar Koyuki tetapi ditahan oleh Nadare dan Mizore yang memasang posisi siaga disertai dengan seringaian dibibirnya. "Rasengan!" Blar! Sebuah serangan tepat mengenai Mizore hingga terpental beberapa meter. "Kau melupakanku, Gaki" ucap sosok berambut putih panjang. Rei tersenyum puas lalu berlari mengejar Koyuki sambil berucap. "Terima kasih Ero-sennin" Jiraiya yang sudah memberikan respect kepada bocah ini harus kembali menariknya akibat pujian atau ejekan dari Rei.

.

.

Dotou memasukkan kalung milik Koyuki kedalam sebuah lubang berbentuk segienam yang berjumlah dua itu. Tiba-tiba cahaya bersinar terang menyinari tebing generator disana. Generator itu langsung meredup membuat Dotou menggeram kesal.

"Dimanakah harta itu?" ucap Dotou sambil memandang sekeliling. Pada saat itu juga, Air mengucur dari samping generator itu dan es pun mulai mencair. "Generatornya?"

"Apakah ini yang disebut sebagai harta Kazahana!" teriak Dotou marah. Dari jauh sebuah suara terdengar sangat keras dan masih dipenuhi semangat membara.

"HIME!" ucap lelaki dengan surai emas sedang menaiki kendaraan sang sutradara lalu melompat berlari dengan cepat kearah Koyuki. Dotou yang sudah sangat marah merapal sebuah handseal.

"Hyouton : Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu!" tercipta seekor naga hitam legam dengan mata merah keluar dari tangan Dotou yang menerjang Rei, Bruagh! Rei terkena serangan itu hingga terpental tinggi dan terjatuh membuat permukaan es itu retak. Para kru film dan Koyuki terbelalak kaget melihat Rei terkena serangan itu dengan telak. "Rei!"

"Aku tidak akan kalah, darimu" ucap Rei terbangun dari jatuhnya dan berusaha bangun dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Rei! Jangan lakukan, nanti kau bisa mati!" teriak Koyuki memberikan nasihat

"Percayalah, percayalah padaku maka aku tidak akan kalah!"

Dotou yang melihat itu menggeram kesal, ia berlari dengan cepat kearah Rei menyiapkan pukulan mautnya.

Buagh! Rei terkena pukulan itu disertai dengan hancurnya es yang dipijaknya. Koyuki jatuh terduduk melihat remaja yang ia anggap kekasihnya telah tewas.

Cip! Cip! Cip!

Suara kicauan burung membuat Dotou mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara, ia melihat pemuda emo sedang membawa sebuah petir ditangannya dan mengarahkannya pada titik pusat Chakra armor itu.

"Rasakan ini, Chidori!" teriak Sasuke setelah menghantamkan jurusnya pada dada Dotou yang dilapisi oleh chakra armor. Tetapi itu hanya membuatnya retak dan tidak sampai hancur.

Buagh!

Dotou membalasnya dengan pukulan tepat diperutnya hingga menabrak batuan es dan terjatuh pingsan disana. Dotou tertawa puas melampiaskan kekesalannya pada bocah-bocah yang tidak ada apa-apa baginya. Sebelum Sasuke pingsan ia sempat memanggil nama Rei dengan lantang.

Tap!

Mata Rei terbuka, ia menatap kearah permukaan laut yang semakin menjauh. 'Kurama, aku butuh bantuanmu'

[Baiklah partner] balas Kurama tersenyum memberikan chakranya kepada Rei.

Tiba-tiba air itu berubah menjadi merah, Dotou sempat shock akan perubahan air ini akibat chakra yang luar biasa hebat. Ledakan lumayan terjadi akibat besarnya tekanan chakra itu. Kabut mulai menutupi area itu hingga menipis menampakkan lelaki surai emas dengan baju sudah robek menampakkan sebuah kalung dan pedang menancap didadanya. Dengan cepat, Rei menghilangkan pedang itu dengan Fuin.

"Jadi, kau juga pemilik Kristal segi enam" ucap Dotou menyeringai menatap kearah Rei yang merapal sebuah jurus. "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu" Rei menciptakan bunshin yang sangat banyak memenuhi tempat itu dan langsung menyerang Dotou. Tapi Dotou hanya menyeringai, ia tidak takut akan jumlah sekalipun.

"Hyouton : Souryuu Boufuusetsu!" Dotou menciptakan dua buah naga hitam yang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya keudara membuat sebuah tornado sangat besar menyerap semua bunshin Rei termasuk Rei kedalam tornado itu.

Dotou tertawa puas melihat remaja itu mati terhisap tornado miliknya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, dan tidak akan kalah" ucap Rei dibalik sebuah kabut menutupi tubuhnya. Dotou tersentak mendengarnya, mengapa remaja ini tidak mati-mati, itulah batinnya.

Tiba-tiba kalung yang dipakai oleh Rei bersinar terang memantulkan cahayanya pada generator-generator disana. Cahaya itu langsung memasuki tubuh Rei. Ia merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar terkumpul pada dirinya hanya tersenyum.

"Rasakan ini" Rei menciptakan tujuh buah lingkaran sihir diatas Dotou dengan lambang surgawi (Heavenly)

"Grand Chariot!" lingkaran sihir itu menembakkan laser dengan tujuh warna warni menambah kesan menarik. Dotou meraung keras ketika terkena serangan itu.

Bumm! Ledakan itu sangat terdengar hingga penjuru Yuki no Kuni. Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Menma, Sasuke, dan Haku yang sedari tadi melihat pertarungan itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah lama tidak melihat kekuatan ketuanya ini, walaupun itu hanya bagian kecil dari kekuatannya.

Generator-generator itu menyinari penjuru Yuki no Kuni hingga membuat dataran es itu menjadi ladang bunga dan rumput. "i-ini" ucap Koyuki terbata.

"Musim semi, Hime" balas Rei yang berada disampingnya sedang tiduran. Koyuki mengikuti Rei yang tiduran sambil menatap kearah generator itu yang menunjukkan sebuah cahaya.

Dimana Koyuki sedang berbicara bersama dengan ayahnya tentang menjadi seorang putri dan salah satu cita-citanya yang lain yaitu menjadi seorang aktris. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama dengan bahagia, tanpa disadari Haku sedang mendengus kesal melihat Rei bersama dengan Koyuki yang **sedang bermesraan**, itu pikirannya saat melihat mereka.

'Sesakit inikah yang namanya cemburu' batin Haku menunduk sedih. Rei dan Koyuki terus tertawa tak memperdulikan Haku yang menatap mereka dengan diam. Pluk! Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan bersiap melayangkan tinjuannya.

Buagh! Guah!

Haku meninju wajah pria yang ternyata adalah Menma. Haku menatapnya sangat marah dengan wajah merah. 'glek' Menma menelan ludah dan bergidig ngeri melihat wajah marah Haku. Grep! Sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggulnya, ia tahu tangan siapa ini. Muncul semburat merah dikedua pipi Haku.

"Le-lepaskan Rei-kun" ucap Haku merona padam ketika tangan tersebut masih melingkar dipinggulnya. Tiba-tiba tangan itu melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggul Haku. Ia membalik badannya menatap kearah pria yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kamu kenapa Haku-chan?" tanya Rei yang bersama dengan Koyuki disebelahnya.

"Ti-tidak a-apa-apa" Haku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Rei hanya mengangkat alisnya lalu pergi diikuti dengan Koyuki dibelakangnya. Rei kembali ketempat penginapan mereka, Koyuki pamit untuk ke kamarnya miliknya sendiri yang bertepatan disebelah kamar milik Rei.

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Hari ini adalah upacara pelantikan Koyuki sebagai putri negeri Yukigakure, dimana para rakyatnya berbondong-bondong datang menghadiri perayaan ini. Tak jarang dari mereka sangat ingin melihat putri dari Kazahana Sousetsu yang telah lama menghilang selama 10 tahun. Saat itu umurnya masih 6 tahun dan saat ini ia seumurang dengan Rei.

Saat ini Koyuki sedang duduk dihadapan para rakyatnya sambil menggunakan topi yang sangat besar berbentuk bulat. Ia bangun lalu menatap kearah rakyatnya yang bersorak gembira, ia tak menyangka bahwa inilah yang namanya menjadi putri.

Rei bersama dengan anggota klubnya sedang berada dipinggir upacara itu, menatap kearah para rakyat yang sangat riuh akan kematian Dotou dan juga Koyuki yang menjadi Putri. "Sensei, apakah negeri ini akan menjadi salju lagi?" tanya Menma kepada Jiraiya yang sibuk menulis novelnya. "Suatu hari nanti, negeri ini akan disebut sebagai Negeri musim semi" balas Jiraiya tanpa menoleh.

"Apakah Hime-sama akan berhenti syuting setelah menjadi putri?" tanya Haku. Rei memasang posisi berfikir sebelum ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Haku. "Siapa bilang aku akan berhenti?" ucap wanita cantik dihadapan mereka, Haku kaget lalu menatap kearah wanita itu. Ia menatap kearah Koyuki yang sedang tersenyum.

"Lalu.. Film apa yang akan dibawakan Hime-sama?" tanya Haku. Koyuki tersenyum kearah mereka sambil menunjukkan jadwal perfilman. Rei menatap kearah Jiraiya dengan marah ketika ia melihat judul film itu. 'Icha-icha'.

Jiraiya yang ditatap tajam oleh Rei hanya memberikan tatapan bertanya. "Apa maksudmu memberikan judul film pornomu!"

"Hmm.. Pak sutradara yang meminta, jadi aku hanya memberi, dan juga.." ucapan Jiraiya menggantung membuat mereka penasaran kecuali Koyuki yang terus tersenyum kearah Rei. Jiraiya menunjuk tepat pada wajah Rei, "Kau yang akan menemaninya memainkan film"

"Hmm bagus" balas Rei sambil memasang posisi berfikir.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"APA?!" teriak Rei kaget. Mereka semua menutup telinga meredam teriakan Rei yang luar biasa dahsyat hingga membuat para rakyat yang sedang berpesta menatap kearahnya. "Ta-tapi ke-kenapa harus aku? Akukan tak tahu apa-apa tentang model" balas Rei polos.

"Kau hanya tinggal mengganti style mu dengan sangat tampan, dan kau harus membuat Koyuki-sama jatuh cinta padamu.. Itu nanti isi dari Film ku dan juga ada yang-" ucap Jiraiya dengan wajah mesumnya. Koyuki yang sebenarnya sudah tahu apa perannya hanya memerah, yah ia sebagai model icha-icha milik Jiraiya dengan Rei sebagai pasangannya.

"Hahh.. Terserah kalian sajalah" Rei beranjak pergi dari sana sambil menarik tangan Haku diikuti dengan anggota lainnya. Sedangkan Koyuki harus kembali keistana karena saat ini ia adalah seorang putri di Snow country yang menjadi Spring Country.

.

"Rei-sama silahkan makan ditempat kami, Gratis!" ucap seorang pelayan cantik menyiapkan meja untuk Rei dengan sopan dan juga memerah karena melihat seorang pahlawan Spring Country yang tampan.

"Benarkah?"

"Yah.. Karena anda telah mengalahkan Dotou yang mengancam tempat kami"

"Baiklah" Rei bersama Haku dan yang lainnya masuk kedalam cafe dengan gaya khas jepang dengan beberapa lampion dan juga sebuah air mancur ditengah-tengah cafe tersebut. Setelah mereka duduk dimeja yang telah disiapkan sambil menunggu menu yang akan dibawakan, Rei melihat keluar jendela supaya mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik baginya. Merasa tidak ada yang menarik ia kembali menatap kearah pelayan yang berjalan menuju kearahnya sambil membawakan kertas menu ditangannya.

"Silahkan pilih menunya Rei-sama"

"Ramen!" seru Rei membuat para pengunjung disana menoleh kearahnya. Pletak! Rei mendapat jitakan yang mendarat dikepalanya hingga benjol. Haku lah yang menjitak Rei karena betapa bodohnya ia mencari Ramen di cafe seperti ini.

"Hahh.. Baiklah aku pesan Stick saja" balas Rei sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Stick apa Rei-sama?"

"Hmm.. Stick Golf"

DONG!

Mereka semua melongo menatap kearah Rei yang hanya nyengir tak jelas sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Mereka semua menghela nafas berat dan menarik nafas lagi dan dikeluarkannya lagi. "Aku tak tahu apa itu stick" ujar Rei berusaha memberi tahu kepada mereka. Mereka mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Yasudah pesankan kami stick" ucap Haku mewakili mereka semua. Sang pelayan menulis pesanannya lalu menatap kearah Haku. "Minumannya?"

"Apa saja" sang pelayan kembali menulis pesanannya lalu beranjak pergi kedapur untuk menyuruh sang koki memasak makanannya. Selagi mereka menunggu, Rei membuat sebuah kartu domino untuk mereka bermain. Karena untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, itulah katanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang pelayan kembali kearah mereka sambil membawakan pesanannya. Saat pelayan itu memberikan kepada Rei, wajahnya semakin memerah malu. Ia sangat senang saat berhadapan dengan pria tampan dan juga bijaksana.

"Ittadakimasu!" Ucap mereka semua sebelum melahap makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka. Rei hanya menatap mereka dan tidak makan-makanan itu. Ia takut keracunan saat memakan makanan yang belum ia tahu. Haku yang melihat itu menghela nafas, mengambilkan stick itu lalu tanpa rasa bersalah ia mencobloskannya dimulut Rei yang langsung dikunyah habis. Mengunyah kembali sisa stick itu pelan-pelan dan berusaha menghayati rasa dari makanan itu.

"Tidak enak" ujar Rei malas, ia bangun dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi dari cafe itu meninggalkan para anggota kelompoknya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari Ramen" Rei menutup pintu cafe itu kembali dan menghilang dalam kilatan hitam berusaha mencari ramen yang ada disekitar situ. Mereka semua hanya menatap punggung Rei yang menutup pintu lalu pergi, mereka melanjutkan makannya yang tadi sempat terrtunda.

.

.

"Aku bingung didunia ini, mengapa tidak ada yang suka ramen. Padahal ramen itu kan makanan para dewa" gumam Rei sambil memegang dagunya memasang posisi berfikir. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah berusaha mencium aroma yang sangat ia inginkan, RAMEN.

"REI!" teriak seseorang tak jauh dari sana mengalihkan pandangan Rei kepada orang itu.

"Pak Sutradara?" ucap Rei heran.

"Kita akan memulai jadwal persyutingan" ujar sutradara menarik tangan Rei ketempat para kru film. Tak sampai beberapa menit mereka sudah sampai disana dengan para kru film yang sudah menyiapkan alat-alatnya.

"Penata Rias!" empat orang wanita menggeret Rei kedalam sebuah kamar dan memulai merias Rei dengan teliti dan sangat tampan. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan semuanya dalam urusan Fashion.

.

.

Rei keluar dari kamar itu mengenakan kacamata dan jas berwarna hitam, serta rambutnya yang miring kesamping agar keliatan keren. Para wanita disana memerah melihat penampilan Rei yang seperti itu, tak jarang ada yang berusaha menghilangkan rona merah mereka. "Kalian kenapa?" sebuah kalimat yang menggambarkan kepolosan Rei.

"Baiklah yang sekarang kau akan pergi keonsen, Rei dan akan memulai film pertama" Rei hanya mengikuti ucapan pak Sutradara lalu melesat pergi keonsen. Jiraiya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ia tau apa lanjutannya kedepan, iyalah karena ia yang membuat film nya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Rei memasuki onsen dengan wajah bingung karena tidak ada apa-apa disana kecuali air panas yang tidak ada orangnya. Memandang sekeliling, dan mencari ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Ia berjalan sedikit demi sedikit mencari orang disana tetapi tak ditemukannya. Tanpa ia sadari, pak sutradara dan kru filmnya mensyuting kejadian itu.

Cklek! Pintu terbuka membuat Rei menoleh keasal suara. Matanya terpaku pada gadis yang baru saja keluar dari kamar ganti pakaian. "Hime?" ucap Rei sambil memiringkan kepalanya membuat sang gadis ingin sekali mencubit pipi pemuda ini karena sangat imut.

Corr! Uwoohh! Gubrak!

Para anggota kru film yang melihat kejadian memuncratkan darah sangat banyak dari hidungnya, pasalnya ia melihat tubuh Koyuki yang hanya mengenakan bikini. Pak sutradara pun sudah jatuh pingsan akan kejadian itu diikuti dengan anggotanya. 'Dasar, pemula' batin Jiraiya mengambil alih kameramen.

"Hime, kenapa kamu hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam?" tanya Rei sambil menatap kearah Koyuki dalam-dalam untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Koyuki hanya memerah, karena ia tanpa sadar menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya pada seorang laki-laki. Tapi ia senang ketika menunjukkan tubuhnya pada Rei, karena ia sangat menyukai Rei.

"A-a-aku-" Koyuki tidak punya kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rei yang slalu menatapnya. "Hm?"

"A-aku ha-hanya i-ingin ma-mandi di-disini apakah-" Koyuki tersenyum licik melihat Rei yang ada dipinggir onsen. Mendorongnya hingga jatuh kedalam air dengan cepat ia memeluk Rei tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun. Rei yang tercebur tak bisa apa-apa kecuali pasrah dengan keadaan.

"Fuah! Hime jangan asal dorong seperti itu" ucap Rei mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam air berusaha mencari oksigen. Koyuki menghiraukan ucapan Rei langsung memeluknya kembali dan menenggelamkan tubuh mereka berdua, Rei yang kembali kehabisan udara menggerakkan tangannya untuk keluar dari jeratan Koyuki. Tanpa sadar Rei salah memegang sesuatu, karena didalam air pandangannya sedikit mengabur.

"Ahh!" desah Koyuki ketika Rei memegang benda yang menjadi ciri khas seorang wanita. Rei yang merasa aneh dengan benda yang ia pegang, meremasnya dengan sedikit tenaga. "Ahh!" Koyuki kembali mendesah. Rei segera keluar dari dalam air ketika pelukan Koyuki melemah.

"Apa tadi yang kupegang" tanya Rei sambil menggendong tubuh Koyuki yang pingsan entah kenapa. Rei menghilang dalam kilatan hitam kedalam kamar milik Koyuki. Rei membaringkan tubuh Koyuki keatas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya hingga menutupi bagian-bagian yang tidak boleh diperlihatkan oleh seseorang.

.

Jiraiya yang sedari tadi memegang kameramen hanya menghela nafas berat dan mematikan kamera itu. Jiraiya bingung mengapa didunia ini ada orang sangat polos sekali, ia tak menyangka memang bisa memiliki seorang murid baru nantinya yang akan menggantikan posisi dari Gekko Hayate. "Aku salah memberikan alur film yang benar, bukan bergenre Ecchi" Jiraiya menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan para kru film yang masih tepar dengan hidung berdarah.

.

Rei yang menunggu Koyuki kembali sadar hanyalah duduk dijendela sambil menatap pemandangan yang menurutnya indah, dan juga untuk mengeringkan bajunya yang basah. Ia bisa saja mengeringkan bajunya dengan elemen angin miliknya. Tetapi ia ingin merasakan yang namanya mengeringkan baju alami.

"Enggh!" suara feminim dibelakang Rei membuyarkan lamunannya pada pemandangan dihadapannya. Melirik sekilas wanita dibelakangnya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam putih yang basah hingga menampakkan seonggok daging yang menurut orang-orang adalah surga dunia. Tetapi berbeda dengan Rei, ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang hal seperti itu. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah **Membantu dan Melindungi**.

"Rei-kun" panggil wanita itu lemah, karena baru saja pingsan karena tenggelam mungkin, mungkin. Menolehkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyumannya. Sang wanita yang merasakan badannya basah hanya menatap kearah tubuhnya yang memperlihatkan bagian sensitif baginya. Wajahnya memerah, ketika Rei melihat tubuhnya.

"Kamu tak apa-apa, Hime?" tanya Rei khawatir

"Eh? ya" balas Koyuki kaget, karena jarang sekali ada lelaki yang melihat tubuh seorang wanita yang setengah telanjang akan langsung menggarapnya. Tetapi ini berbeda sekali dengan laki-laki lain, 'apakah ia gay?' batin Koyuki sambil menutupi bagian dadanya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu" Rei langsung menghilang dalam kilatan hitam

"Hmm lelaki polos ya" gumam Koyuki pada dirinya sendiri

...

"Jadi, kapan kita akan kembali" cetus Rei kepada anggota kelompoknya yang saat ini sedang duduk diatas sofa. Mereka semua memandang kearah pemuda ini dengan intens. Yang dipandang hanya kikuk karena tak tahu mengapa mereka memandangnya seperti itu.

"Aku lebih suka disini dari pada dikonoha" ujar pemuda berambut hitam yang mirip dengannya, seperti seorang kakak-adik. Entah mengapa mereka itu sama banyak yang berfikir bahwa pemuda berambut hitam itu adalah seorang adik dari seorang pemuda bernama Namikaze Rei.

"Mengapa?" tanya Rei dengan penasaran

"Karena, dikonoha lebih banyak pengkhianat dan juga.." ucapan pemuda emo menjeda sejenak sebelum ia mengucapkan sepatah kata dengan penuh kebencian.

"Merebut kekasih orang lain" lanjut pemuda emo dengan mata penuh tersirat akan kebencian setelah mengucapkan kata itu. Rei tertegun akan penuturan anggota barunya yang baru beberapa hari masuk kedalam tim nya. Tapi ia juga tak percaya bahwa senseinya sendiri ia sebut sebagai seorang yang menusuk dari belakang.

"Sudahlah, teme. Tak apa-apa, lagi pula aku juga sudah memiliki rencana lain" balas Rei dengan seringaian tercetak jelas diwajahnya membuat mereka semua merinding. Wajar saja ketika mereka semua bergidig melihat Rei menyeringai, karena ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat besar nantinya.

.

.

Ia kembali merasa sendu, ketika kehilangan seorang yang telah ada didalam hatinya, seorang wanita yang telah mengasuhnya saat ia dibawa oleh seorang kaki kanan Tuhan. Seorang ibu yang sangat cantik dan berhati mulia harus mati dengan hal yang keji.

Ingin rasanya ia menghadap kepada-Nya dan mengeluarkan sepenuh kekuatannya untuk membunuh-Nya walaupun itu sangat mustahil bagi seorang makhluk yang tidak sempurna baginya. Hidup bagaikan mayat hidup, tertawa tetapi tidak memiliki makna kehidupan.

Memang dunia tidak pernah tahu

Memang mereka tak pernah tahu,

Bila senyuman ini hanyalah kepura-puraan

Dari kekalahan yang begitu menghampakan

Karena yang kurasa tetaplah sama

Tapi, memang dunia tidak pernah tahu

Rei P.O.V

Aku memang tidak begitu mengerti tentang dunia ini yang begitu luas. Hidup dengan teman-teman yang slalu ada untukku dan juga seorang wanita yang menjadi kekasihku walaupun akupun tidak tahu apa itu arti kekasih.

Memang pernah aku merasa berdegup ketika bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang sangat membuat hati ini menenangkan. Walaupun aku tak mampu memilikinya mungkin suatu kegagalan, tetapi aku tak mau membuat keberhasilan yang mengganggu kebahagiannya saat ini, karena jika aku menyukainya, aku harus memberikannya kebahagiaan.

"_**Aku tak berani menentang Tuhan yang memang menakdirkan dia bukan untukku, untuk selamanya"**_

Rei P.O.V End

...

_**Satu bulan Kemudian**_

Terlihat satu tim yang berisi oleh orang-orang hebat dengan kekuatan kutukan, TheNightmare, yang akan menjadi seorang 'HunterInNight' yang membunuh para manusia yang berdosa dan melakukan kesalahan berat. Tetapi kutukan itu takkan bereaksi jika sang ketua mereka tidak menggunakan jurus itu. **'Darkness'** Kegelapan.

"Jadi, kita akan pergi sekarang?" pemuda keemasan ini bertanya kepada para anggotanya serta kepada guru barunya itu. ucapannya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh mereka. Tetapi langkah mereka terhenti oleh seorang wanita cantik yang menjadi heiress negeri ini. Kazehana Koyuki.

"Tunggu aku, Rei-kun" ucapnya dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Pemuda keemasan ini menoleh dengan alis terangkat satu. Menunggu wanita cantik itu menubruknya hingga terkapar diatas rerumputan.

"Hiks jangan hiks tinggalkan hiks aku" isak tangis wanita itu terus terdengar hingga pemuda ini mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat dan membuat badannya memanas.

"Kumichou (Tuan Besar) jangan pergi dari negara ini" teriak para anggota kru film yang berlari kearahnya. Tercetak jelas perempatan didahi pemuda ini ketika mereka memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Memang wajar saja, ketika pemuda ini sudah satu bulan sudah bisa membuat lima film dengan bergenre : Adventure, Romance, hurt termasuk juga ekhem Ecchi. Para kru film memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kumichou' karena ia sudah seperti kekasih dari Koyuki selaku putri negara ini.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" balas Rei masih memeluk Koyuki. Tiba-tiba terdengar dengkuran halus dari sang wanita yang dalam pelukannya. Menghela nafas berat menatap kearah pak sutradara, ia tersenyum menatap kearah Rei. "Bawalah ia, aku hanya berpesan bahwa bahagiakanlah ia" ucap sutradara yang selaku sebagai Daimyo negeri ini. Karena sutradara sudah mengenal jauh tentang Koyuki. Jadi ia diangkat oleh rakyat sebagai seorang Daimyo.

"Baiklah kita semua berangkat-" ucapan Rei menjeda sejenak sebelum dibalas serentak oleh mereka.

"_**KE KONOHA"**_

.

**To Be Continued**

Mohon maaf karena saya lama updatenya. Yah saya juga harus mengurus Fanfic kakak saya bagaimanapun saya adalah adiknya, ia juga sangat perhatian sama saya. Kakak akan slalu ada untuk adik dan kakak rela mati demi adik. ^^

Thanks For Review


	4. Kehidupan Terakhir di Dunia Shinobi

"Baiklah kita semua berangkat-" ucapan Rei menjeda sejenak sebelum dibalas serentak oleh mereka.

"_**KE KONOHA"**_

_**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : [OC/Rei/Naruto x Haku Y x Koyuki K x ...]**_

_**Selanjutnya akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita**_

**Warning : Godly!Naru, Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Strong!Naru, GodLike!Naru**

**.**

_**Chapter Empat :**_

╬**The Last Live Of World Shinobi**╬

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Selamat membaca**_

.

.

Terlihat sebuah keluarga yang sangat harmonis sedang berkumpul diruang makan, seperti biasa mereka berbincang-bincang tentang apa saja yang pernah mereka lalui. Dengan canda tawa dan juga diiringi dengan gelak tawa mereka. Sambil menunggu ketua mereka memasak, ada yang bermain judi maupun lebih memilih tidur disofa.

"Jadi? Kamu adalah kekasih Rei-kun?" wanita dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut panjang mengangguk sekaligus membalas pertanyaan dari sang aktris dari Snow Country yang sudah berubah menjadi Spring Country.

"Tapi, walaupun aku kekasihnya, ia takkan tahu apa arti dari seorang kekasih. Walaupun begitu aku sangat senang ketika hidup bersamanya. Dia slalu melindungi diantara kami, tetapi bodohnya dia adalah tidak mementingkan nyawanya sendiri" Aktris itu mengangguk terharu, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa lelaki yang pernah ia sebut sebagai lelaki mesum berbeda hal dengan yang ia fikirkan.

Panjang umur, lelaki yang mereka bicarakan sudah datang sambil membawa beberapa nampan berisi makanan. Ia tersenyum dan meletakkan semua nampan dengan kecepatan 1 detik. Anggotanya dengan segera duduk diatas bangku lalu menyantap makanan mereka dan sambil berucap. "Ittadakimasu!"

Pemuda dengan rambut keemasan itu menatap kearah mereka dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Menelannya bulat-bulat dan berbicara kepada para anggotanya dan juga senseinya. "Jadi ada berita apa setelah kami pergi, Sensei"

"Ujian Chunnin tahap akhir diundur dua bulan, karena kematian Gekko Hayate" ketua mereka menatap malas tentang kejadian ini. Ia tak ingin kematian senseinya akan membuat para genin dari beberapa desa harus membayar penginapan lebih untuk menunggu hal ini.

"Jadi? Kita hanya tinggal menunggu satu bulan lagi" senseinya itu mengangguk dan meneruskan makannya yang sempat tertunda akibat pertanyaan dari murid terhebatnya. Mereka semua melanjutkan makan mereka untuk cepat-cepat pergi mengambil misi, sekaligus mendaftarkan aktris ini menjadi warga konoha.

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, mereka berkumpul untuk pergi keruang hokage. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, mereka telah sampai disana, diberikan sambutan hangat oleh Sandaime. "Baiklah, Tim 13 mendapatkan misi Rank-B untuk mencari seorang legenda sannin, Jiraiya"

"Hah.. Kau tau jiji? Dia saat ini sedang mengintip wanita mandi di onsen" Sandaime sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Rei yang sudah mengetahui dimana tempat Jiraiya saat ini. Sebenarnya Rei sudah tahu saat berpisah dengan Jiraiya saat perjalanan pulang kekonoha.

"Baiklah aku akan memberikan misi ini, mungkin sedikit sulit. Mengawasi gerak-gerik ninja Suna dan Oto yang berada didalam desa" Rei mengangguk paham, ia melesat diikuti dengan anggotanya, kecuali Asuma yang hanya duduk disofa.

"Kalau mereka yang mengerjakan, pasti akan lebih mudah"

.

.

Disinilah mereka, duduk diatas patung hokage untuk memantau para ninja dari desa lain yang masuk kedalam konoha. Beberapa dari mereka menggunakan tekhnik andalan yang telah diajarkan oleh gurunya.

"Shino!" panggil Rei. Shino yang mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan menyebarkan beribu serangganya dengan tipe sensor.

"Shika!" Shikamaru menggerakkan bayangannya keseluruh penjuru Konoha tanpa diketahui oleh musuh.

Rei membuat sebuah meja makan dan kursi untuk bersantai. Shikamaru duduk sambil menggerakkan bayangan miliknya dengan lincah. Dapat dilihat dari salah satu bayangan disana merayap kebayangan yang lain.

"Disaat dunia mulai berubah, maka makhluk yang berada didunia itu akan ikut berubah. Bagaikan angin yang berhembus menggeser daun dipepohonan hingga mengubahnya. Tetapi terkadang daun itu akan kembali seiring berhentinya angin itu"

"Bagaimanapun, kita harus mengubah kejahatan pada dunia ini menjadi sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi dengan kebaikan. Karena itulah kita disebut" Mereka mengepalkan tinjunya masing-masing.

"_**The Savior"**_

Sesaat kemudian, ketika tidak mendapati gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur kembali ke klubnya. Rei berfikir bahwa gerak-gerik mereka akan terlihat jika semua orang tertidur. Padahal saat ini sedang pagi, dan juga mereka baru bangun tidur, tetapi malah tidur kembali.

'Darkness' batin Rei yang membuat cuaca seketika menjadi gelap dan malam. Para penduduk kaget akan hal itu, mereka berfikir bahwa hari ini adalah kiamat. Semua anggota TheNightmare tidur terlelap tanpa memperdulikan para warga yang berteriak histeris.

Lima jam kemudian, mereka terbangun. Rei menghilangkan jutsunya mengembalikan cuaca seperti biasanya. Rei yang menyadari bahwa disebelah ada seseorang menengok. Ia mendapati dua wanita dengan rambut hitam lurus sedang mengucek matanya.

"Ohayou, Rei-kun" ucap mereka bersamaan

"O-ohayou" Rei beranjak bangun dari kasur dan segera pergi ke ruang tamu. Setelah menuruni tangga, ia telah disapa oleh anggotanya. "Yo, Rei" Rei tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Jadi? Sudah ketemu penjahatnya" tanya Rei menatap Shino dan Shikamaru, bukannya menjawab ia malah menguap bosan.

"Belum!" balas Shikamaru menatap kearah Shino dan dibalas oleh anggukan. Mereka pergi untuk berkeliling konoha sekaligus memberantas beberapa orang yang tidak berguna didunia ini.

Haku bersama dengan Menma pergi berbelanja, Sasuke pergi untuk mencari angin sambil memakan tomat yang berada disakunya.

Diruangan ini hanya ada Rei dan Koyuki yang saling berdiam diri. Rei sedang asik mengambil beberapa buah dan memakannya tanpa memperdulikan Koyuki yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Rei terus saja mengambil buah itu hingga habis ia lahap, merasa bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya, ia menengok kearah Koyuki.

"Ada apa, Hime?"

"Ti-tidak a-apa-apa" Koyuki memerah malu ketika ia ketahuan memperhatikan Rei.

"Oh, yasudah" Rei kembali memakan buah yang berada ditangannya. Koyuki kembali menatap Rei dengan intens, ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan Rei berdua saja.

"A-anu. Rei-kun" sontak saja Rei menengok kearah Koyuki yang menunduk.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin belajar ninja, boleh enggak?" Rei memasang posisi berfikir, Rei bisa saja mengajarkan Koyuki belajar menjadi ninja, tetapi jika ia menjadi ninja maka ia akan diincar oleh musuh.

"Hmm. Boleh saja lalu mau belajar kapan?" Koyuki yang permintaannya disetujui matanya berbinar-binar dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung memeluk Rei. Yang dipeluk hanya menghela nafas, ia sudah biasa dengan sifat manja wanita ini. Jadi ia harus lebih biasa dengan sifatnya.

"Sekarang!" seru Koyuki semangat, ia tidak pernah merasa senang sekali kecuali saat ini. Berharap agar kebahagiaan ini selalu datang dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang akan kubukakan titik chakra pada dirimu, Hime" Rei menotok beberapa titik pada tubuh Koyuki guna membuka chakra pada dirinya yang langsung pingsan. Rei mengangkat tubuh Koyuki dan membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur. Rei membuat kagebunshin untuk menjaga Koyuki sejenak dirumah. Rei menghilang dalam kilatan hitam keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Rei sudah sampai disebuah tempat yang jarang sekali orang-orang datangi maupun pernah dikunjungi. Tempat itu adalah, Kuil Naka. Sebuah kuil yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh seseorang yang memiliki mata Mangekyou Sharingan, dan pada saat itu hanyalah Uchiha Madara yang bisa membukanya. Ia mengaktifkan Doujutsu gabungan dari Sharingan dan Rinnegan itu lalu menatap kearah pintu yang seketika kebuka.

Ruangan itu gelap sekali, hanya ada obor yang menerangi ruangan itu. Rei yang menggunakan mata Reigan miliknya nampak jelas melihat benda-benda disana. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah kerangka berwarna hitam dan putih. Membaca kertas yang tertera disana dengan teliti.

Zetsu Hitam dan Zetsu putih Inang. Hanya tinggal memberikan sedikit sel Hashirama maka ia akan hidup.

Jika sudah dihidupkan, ia akan patuh pada perintahmu.

Rei tersenyum melihat itu. untung saja ia memiliki Sel Hashirama yang berada didalam tubuhnya, menyalurkan sel Hashirama yang kemudian menjalar ketubuh kedua tubuh Zetsu itu. seketika kedua Zetsu itu melompat mundur dan memasang posisi siaga.

"Siapa Kau!" bentak Zetsu putih dengan mengeluarkan duri dari tubuhnya. Rei hanya menatap datar mereka dan menodongkan Gunbai kearah mereka. "Kau ingin melawanku?"

Zetsu hitam yang sudah mengetahui kekuatan dari senjata itu hanya berkeringat dingin. "Seharusnya kalian berterima kasih karena telah kubangkitkan" kedua Zetsu itu langsung membungkuk patuh, Rei tersenyum lalu menapakkan tangannya pada kedua zetsu itu. seketika kedua zetsu itu masuk kedalam tubuh Rei.

"Saatnya kembali" Rei menghilang dalam kilatan hitam kembali kerumahnya, mungkin saja Koyuki telah bangun dari pingsannya. Ia juga menyesal karena terlalu keras menotok beberapa pusat chakra yang membuat Koyuki langsung pingsan.

...

Tak beberapa lama, Rei sudah sampai dirumahnya yang sangat sunyi ini, memang sepi karena para penghuninya sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik para ninja suna dan oto. Ia memutuskan untuk menengok Koyuki kedalam kamarnya, membuka pintu sejenak lalu memandang sekeliling.

Ternyata Koyuki masih pingsan, kembali menutup pintu meninggalkan kamarnya. Duduk diatas atap sambil menatap kearah awan yang bergerak, ia terus mengingat ibunya yang telah tiada, ketika ia menatap langit ia selalu berfikir tentang ibunya. Karena ia dibesarkan dilangit bersama dengan malaikat dan Shinigami.

Beranjak bangun dari duduknya dan melesat mengikuti beberapa anggotanya yang sedang mengawasi beberapa ninja dari desa lain, tak sampai sepuluh detik Rei sudah sampai disamping lelaki berambut nanas yang sedang menguap diatas pohon.

"Jadi? Bagaimana perkembangannya?" pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ketuanya ini. "Tidak" balasnya singkat, melompat menuruni dahan yang lumayan tinggi.

Tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok orang dengan jubah awan merah datang dihadapan mereka berdua. Salah satu dari mereka maju kedepan dengan mata berpola riak air berwarna ungu.

"Aku ingin mengambil Kyuubi dari dalam dirimu"

"Apakah kau bodoh? Mengapa kau memberi tahu tujuanmu pada musuh" balas Rei datar, dia masih memasang posisi santai tetapi itu adalah posisi siaga, ia tak ingin kecolongan dan kehilangan Partner yang selama ini menemaninya.

"Hmm.. Tak apa, karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir untukmu!" pria itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menyerang Rei dengan membabi buta. Pria dengan rambut ponytail melemparkan beberapa burung dari sakunya yang langsung melesat kearah Rei.

"**Fuujin : Wind Blade"**

Tercipta sebuah gelombang kejut memotong burung kecil itu hingga tak jadi meledak membuat pemiliknya menggeram kesal. Kembali melemparkan seekor kelabang yang sangat gesit berlari zig-zag berusaha untuk mengangkap Rei, tetapi dengan mudahnya ia melompat keatas.

Tanpa disangka, dari atas sudah ada pemuda dengan wajah mirip seperti ikan Hiu sedang mengayunkan pedang yang dibungkus oleh perban. 'Reigan : Shinra Tensei' Buagh! Pemuda itu terpental sangat jauh, para anggota awan merah menatap bingung pada kejadian itu.

"Apa itu tadi"

Saat itu juga Rei melesat kearah pemuda hiu itu membawa sebuah pedang yang terkenal dengan pemiliknya, Gunbai. Ketua organisasi itu menatap shock pada Rei. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Jinchuriki Kyuubi memiliki pedang yang dimiliki oleh God of Shinobi. Tak menunggu waktu lagi, ia mengeluarkan lima orang dengan mata berpola sama seperti ketua organisasi itu.

'Aku tak boleh membuat mereka bekerja sama' batin Rei langsung melesat kearah pemuda hiu dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Trank! Pemuda hiu tersebut menangkis gunbai Rei. Pedang pemuda hiu itu melepas kainnya menampakkan sebuah monster bulu hitam dengan mulut saja. Rei yang merasakan chakranya terkuras hanya bingung menatap pemuda hiu itu.

"Hahaha, karena itulah aku disebut sebagai Jinchuriki tanpa ekor" tawa pemuda itu menggelegar didaratan sana. Melompat mundur dan memandang sekeliling.

DEG! Hatinya terasa sakit melihat banyak shinobi tewas dan juga Sandaime sedang melawan pria mata riak air itu. pandangannya mengeras, giginya bergemeletuk hingga membuat bunyi yang lumayan nyaring.

"**[God!Mode]"**

Cahaya keemasan menutupi tubuh Rei dengan sangat terang, tak begitu lama cahaya itu meredup menampakkan Rei sedang menggunakan wujud dewanya. Dengan sepuluh pasang sayap dibelakangnya, dua tanduk dikepala dan dua pedang ditangannya, pedang itu ialah, Kusanagi milik Shinigami dan DeathScythe milik Jashin.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Rei melesat kearah pemuda hiu dengan kecepatan gila. Serangan pertamanya dapat dengan mudah ditangkis, Rei kembali menghilang seperti serpihan cahaya.

Jleb! Mata pemuda hiu itu melotot, menengok kebelakang mendapati Rei sedang menyeringai ganas. Tubuh pemuda hiu itu tiba-tiba saja tersedot kedalam Kusanaginya. Rei tidak menyangka bahwa gara-gara dirinya desa Konoha menjadi porak poranda, dengan beberapa monster raksasa disana.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** Rei menapakkan tangannya yang berdarah ketanah. Seketika asap mengepul sangat pekat hingga menutupi daratan disana. Angin meniup asap itu hingga menampakkan monster-monster gila dalam sejarah.

"Holryuu, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk membantu Sandaime" perintah Rei pada naga emas terbuat dari cahaya itu dan ucapan Rei dibalas anggukan olehnya. Naga itu menukik sangat tajam kearah pria dengan mata riak air yang sedang melompat.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang mengancam dirinya, ia merentangkan tangannya kesamping. **"Shinra Tensei" **Holryuu terpental kembali keatas. Tak sampai disitu, karena amanat tuannya ia terus menembakkan laser kearah pria itu dengan membabi buta.

...

Rei menyuruh Byakko untuk mengungsikan beberapa penduduk yang selamat. Dan monster lain menyerang para anggota awan merah tersebut. B-Frost, Burning dan Kurama bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan Kakuzu yang sudah menggunakan jurus topengnya.

...

Saat ini Rei berada didalam sebuah kekkai (Barrier) milik laki-laki ular dan anak buahnya. Mereka berdua menyeringai jahat kearah Rei. **'Fuujin : Kamikaze'** tercipta sebuah Tornado tak kasat mata yang langsung saja menggeret kedua laki-laki itu kedalam tornado milik Rei. Tapi dengan sangat cepat mereka berdua merapal jurus masing-masing agar tidak tergeret kedalam tornado itu. Rei melesat dengan sayapnya kearah murid ular melepaskan pukulannya kearah wajah pemuda dengan diselimuti oleh aura emas.

Buagh!

Pukulannya sukses membuat pemuda ular itu terpental kebelakang. **"Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu"** Rei dikagetkan oleh suara dibelakangnya, tetapi dia hanya memasang posisi malas. **'Hyouton : ice Age'** seketika naga air itu berubah menjadi es. Pria itu menggeram kesal.

"Kabuto, lakukan jurus itu"

"Baik Orochimaru-sama"

Orochimaru dan Kabuto melakukan segel rumit secara berbarengan. **"Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei!"** muncul enam peti mati didalam kekkai itu. selang beberapa saat peti mati itu terbuka menampakkan para ninja terdahulu dengan retakan dibeberapa tubuhnya.

"Hmm.. Kita dibangkitkan lagi, Kakak"

"Benar Tobirama" Orochimaru menyeringai melihat edo tensei miliknya lebih hebat dari anak buahnya. Sebenarnya wajar saja, bahwa seorang guru akan lebih hebat dari muridnya.

"Huh.. Kushina-chan kenapa kita hidup kembali"

"Entahlah Minato-kun"

"Huh.. Kenapa aku bisa ada disini" ucap seorang laki-laki tua dengan topi khas seorang Uzukage. "Are? Tou-san. Mengapa kau disini juga" tanya wanita berambut merah laki-laki itu.

"Hahaha Kushi-chan ternyata kamu sudah besar ya. Dan juga sudah memiliki Suami" Orochimaru yang mendengarkan percakapan tidak jelas ini menggerakkan tubuh Edo Tensei miliknya untuk menyerang Rei. Peti mati milik Kabuto terbuka menampakkan wajah yang sangat Rei rindukan.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Sensei" mata sosok itu terkejut, menengok keasal suara lalu mendapati Rei sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

"R-rei"

Orochimaru tidak menanggapi ucapannya, ia menatap kearah Minato dan Kushina yang masih bisa saja bermesraan pada keadaan seperti ini. 'Apa mereka tidak sadar jika mereka dalam pengaruh Edo-Tensei'

"Hei kalian semua!" teriak Rei kepada mereka tubuh Edo-Tensei.

"Hmm siapa kau anak muda" tanya Minato dengan nada polosnya tetapi tidak diperdulikan oleh Rei. Memejamkan matanya dan menampakkan mata merah dengan pola riak air disertai dengan shuriken dipadu oleh sembilan tomoe.

Ketika para Edo-Tensei menatap kearahnya, kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Rei. Matanya berputar sangat cepat.

"**Mugen : Kotoamatsukami"**

**Deg!**

Tiba-tiba tubuh para Edo-tensei yang tadinya terbentuk dari serpihan-serpihah kini serpihan itu mulai menghilang dan mata mereka berubah menjadi seperti semula. Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang melihat itu tidak percaya, Jutsu andalan mereka dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah.

Cough Cough

Rei memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya sambil jatuh terduduk dengan tangan sebagai tumpuannya.

"Sial! Jurus itu terlalu menguras chakra. Dan chakraku sudah tinggal sedikit akibat pertarunganku dengan Nagato" Rei masih terduduk menatap kearah para Edo-tensei yang telah berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Ia kembali memandang sekeliling, yang ia hadapi adalah mayat para Shinobi konoha yang terkapar dengan luka sayatan dan tusukan dibeberapa anggota tubuhnya.

"Aku harus melakukan rencana sebelum diriku mati" mencolek darah yang berada didagunya lalu menapakkannya ketanah.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

Muncul kepulan asap membumbung tinggi menutupi daerah ini. Setelah beberapa saat, asap mulai menghilang menampakkan Raja Neraka dihadapan mereka yang terkejut. Termasuk Nagato yang memiliki kuchiyose seperti itu.

GROAR!

Monster itu mengamuk menyerang apapun yang ia lihat, Nagato yang berusaha menghindar tetapi sebuah rantai mengikat tubuhnya sangat erat hingga ia tak bisa melepaskannya.

"**Shinra Tensei"**

Monster itu terlempar lumayan jauh, tetapi rantai itu tetap tidak hilang. Tiba-tiba monster itu menarik rantai itu kedalam mulutnya beserta Nagato yang terperangkap didalamnya.

"Cough! Cough! Ini sudah saatnya, GedoMazo"

Monster itu mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Rei. Membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sebelum menyebutkan jurusnya, Rei telah dipanggil oleh mantan tubuh Edo-Tensei itu (Hayate).

"**Gedo Rinnei Tensei no Jutsu"**

Muncul cahaya hijau dari mulut GedoMazo dan langsung menyebar keseluruh penjuru Konoha lalu menyelimuti tubuh-tubuh para shinobi yang telah tewas. Hayate yang telah menjadi seorang manusia seutuhnya hanya jatuh dengan lutut dahulu melihat sosok yang ia anggap adik tubuhnya melebur menjadi serpihan cahaya.

Minato dan Kushina yang melihat Hayate jatuh berlutut hanya menatap heran. "Naruto!" teriak Hayate yang menggema didataran konoha yang telah porak poranda.

Deg!

Jantung mereka berdua berhenti berdetak, mereka tak menyangka bahwa yang telah mati adalah anaknya sendiri, Minato menunduk karena ia tidak bisa merasakan aura milik anaknya sendiri, yang membuat ia bingung adalah seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Rei'

Pada hari itu terjadi dua hal. Yang pertama adalah kematian Sandaime Hokage. Dan yang kedua adalah pelantikan Yondaime Hokage bersama istrinya yang menjadi Jounin karena permintaan Daimyo dan itu juga melalui beberapa sidang.

Berbeda halnya dengan Hayate, ia sangat muram hari ini. Dia tidak menghadiri upacara pemakaman Sandaime, baginya yang berharga adalah Rei. Seorang anak yang membuat dirinya tersenyum setiap harinya dan sudah dianggap adik. Memasuki kamar yang tepatnya adalah milik Rei.

Ia menangis melihat poster dirinya bersama Rei dipajang disana dan cukup besar. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, ia tidak terlalu bahagia ketika sang Kiiroi Senkou yang terkenal dengan kecepatannya menjadi Hokage Konoha yang baru, tetapi dalam pikirannya adalah. 'Apakah ia tidak diincar kembali dengan Iwagakure? Yang telah ia habisi pasukannya'

Rei/ Naruto P.O.V

Putih, yah putih saat ini yang hanya bisa kulihat, mencoba mengedarkan penglihatanku kebeberapa mata angin tetapi hasilnya nihil, aku tak menemukan apapun. Mungkin aku sudah berada di Surga saat ini, tak apa sih jika aku mati yang lebih penting adalah para penduduk dan shinobi konoha hidup kembali.

Sing!

Cahaya menyilaukan muncul dihadapanku dengan tiba-tiba, terpaksa aku harus menutup mataku dengan segera karena aku tak mau hidup dengan mata buta.

"Naruto" cahaya itu memanggilku, aku tersentak mendengarnya, aku sudah tahu suara siapakah itu. dengan hormat aku menunduk kepada-Nya.

"Ada apa Kami-sama" entah mengapa saat aku melihat cahaya itu, aku merasa-Nya sedang tersenyum kearahku.

"Aku ingin kamu mendamaikan dunia yang dihuni oleh Tiga Fraksi, dan disana aku sudah dianggap tiada" sontak mataku melotot mendengar pernyataan-Nya. Bagaimana mungkin, saat ini Kami-sama sedang dihadapanku tetapi makhluk didunia yang dikatakan-Nya menganggap-Nya telah tiada. Memang bodoh dunia itu.

.

Naruto/Rei End P.O.V

.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Kami-sama tersenyum mendengar pikiran Naruto yang pintar, Naruto merasa ingin melihat betapa makhluk bodoh didunia itu dan memberikan penjelasan yang tepat tentang kematian-Nya (Kebohongan).

"Kamu memang menarik, Naruto. Aku akan mengirimkanmu disana"

Naruto mengangguk, dan tiba-tiba saja muncul ruang distorsi dihadapannya yang langsung dihisap tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun disana.

"Kamu akan menjalani takdir yang sesungguhnya disana, Naruto" ucap sosok mengerikan dengan gigi runcing dan tanduk dikepalanya.

"Kita akan lihat kebahagiaannya disana, Shinigami"

"Anda benar, Kami-sama. Seperti apa yang kita rencanakan, bukan begitu"

"Yah begitulah"

_**Flashback On**_

(Chapter 2)

Tanpa ia sadari ada yang mengawasinya. "Maafkan Kami-sama Naruto, karena telah menentukan takdir yang tak mengenakkan untukmu" ucap Shinigami. "Gabriel, kau akan dipindahkan dari dimensi ini" sang wanita hanya terbelalak kaget. "Ta-tapi mengapa?" Shinigami hanya menatap bosan kepada wanita didepannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah menaruh hati pada wanita ini. Dengan wajah sangat cantik, senyuman yang menawan, tubuh yang proporsional dan yang penting untuknya adalah ia masih gadis. Lucu memang, seorang Malaikat pencabut nyawa menyukai seorang malaikat. "Ini takdir kami-sama Gabriel" sang wanita hanya tertunduk sedih, yang ada dihatinya hanya perasaan sedih. Ia sudah membuat anaknya menderita karena kehilangannya dan sekarang ia akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. "Tenanglah Gabriel, aku akan memberikan kejutan untukmu suatu hari nanti" setelah mendengar ucapan-Nya ia mulai tenang. 'semoga aku bisa slalu bersama Naru-chan'. Hanya iba yang ada dipikiran-Nya saat ini. Ia telah memisahkan ibu dan anak dengan takdir yang suram. Tik! Shinigami menjentikkan jarinya muncul ruang distorsi yang langsung menghisap tubuh Gabriel. "Kapan kita akan memulai rencana ini Kami-sama?"

"Kita akan lakukan suatu hari nanti" Shinigami hanya tersenyum puas. Karena ia akan membahagiakan anaknya ini.

_**Flashback Off**_

.

..

Gubrak!

Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya diatas tanah setelah terhisap kedalam lubang distorsi itu, mengelus kepalanya yang benjol. Ia melihat sekeliling, mendapati dua orang yang sedang berpacaran didekat kolam berisi air mancur.

Tetapi pandangannya terbelalak ketika melihat sang wanita tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seekor gagak dengan sepasang sayap dipunggungnya, pandangannya pun sama dengan sang pria yang jatuh terduduk sambil mundur untuk menjauhinya.

"Berpacaran denganmu memang mengasyikkan, Issei-kun"

Sang pria yang dipanggil Issei tetap memandang wanita itu dengan pandangan penuh bertanya walaupun sempat terlintas pikiran mesum saat menampakkan Oppai-nya ketika berubah menjadi seekor gagak.

Menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya berwarna merah lalu melemparkannya kearah Issei.

Jrash!

Tombak itu tepat menancap diperut Issei yang tembus hingga kepunggungnya, ia mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya sambil memegang perutnya yang tertusuk oleh tombak.

"Ke-kenapa (Cough) Yuuma-chan (Cough)" Issei berbicara kepada gagak itu dengan beberapa kali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Salahkan Tuhan yang menanamkan **[SacredGear] **pada tubuhmu" mata Issei memandang Yuuma dengan heran ketika menyebutkan nama asing baginya. Sebelum pandangannya mengabur.

"A-apa? **[Sacred.."**

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia sudah terjatuh dengan lubang menganga diperutnya dan darah mengucur deras hingga menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto yang menyaksikan hal tadi hanya terdiam, ia tak menyangka bahwa makhluk tadi adalah makhluk di Neraka. Apakah dirinya telah ditaruh dineraka oleh-Nya. Tetapi pemikiran itu terhenti ketika dua orang wanita dengan rambut merah dan hitam datang sambil mengeluarkan sebuah papan catur.

Naruto sempat mendengar bahwa Issei sedang di "Renkarnasi" oleh kedua wanita tadi. Secara alami, renkarnasi berarti hidup kembali. Naruto menatap kearah dua wanita itu yang membopong tubuh Issei dipundaknya.

Sedangkan kedua wanita tersebut merasakan ada hawa seseorang yang mengintipnya. Wanita dengan rambut hitam itu menciptakan petir dari tangannya lalu mengarahkannya kepada Naruto yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"**Hiraishin"**

Dengan cepat Naruto pergi dari sana meninggalkan kilatan hitam. Kedua wanita itu hanya menghela nafas ketika tidak mendapati apapun di belakang pohon itu.

Menciptakan lingkaran sihir khas clan Gremory. Kedua wanita itu pergi sambil membawa Issei. Naruto yang telah pergi dengan kilatan hitam hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, ia hampir saja tersetrum akibat petir tadi.

"Apakah tadi itu Raiton?"

Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, karena ia melihat wanita berambut hitam sedang melemparkan petirnya, entah mengapa wanita itu menyerangnya. Padahal ia baru saja datang dan tidak melakukan apapun. Mungkin mereka tadi terlalu sensitif karena melihat Issei mati.

**[Naruto]**

**[Ada apa, B-Frost]**

**[Apa kau tidak merasakan aura kedua wanita tadi]**

**[Hmm. Seperti bukan manusia kan]** tebak Naruto ketika B-Frost memberikan pertanyaan penting kepada Naruto

**[Tepat sekali, saat ini kau berada diwilayah para Tiga Fraksi, mungkin]** ujar B-Frost penuh keyakinan ketika merasakan aura kedua wanita tadi yang merupakan penghuni makhluk Neraka.

**[Jadi begitu ya, aku saat ini harus mendamaikan yang penghuninya adalah Iblis]**

Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi mencari pekerjaan disini, karena mau tak mau ia harus bekerja dan memulai kehidupan dari nol. Berjalan terus menerus hingga ia berhenti ditepi danau, ia merasakan hawa yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, berjalan kesamping danau mendapati seorang kakek tua sedang memancing.

"Ada apa, Anak muda"

Naruto berhenti berjalan, menatap kearah kakek tua itu dengan intens. Memasang posisi siaga karena bisa saja kakek itu menyerangnya. Kakek itu tertawa kearahnya sambil mengangkat pancingan miliknya.

"Hahaha tak usah memasang posisi seperti itu, aku hanya menginginkan perdamaian"

"Lalu mengapa aku merasakan auramu yang besar" wajah kakek itu terdiam, pandangannya kosong. Kakek itu heran menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. "Mengapa kau bisa merasakan auraku, padahal kau hanya seorang manusia"

"Memang orang lain tidak bisa?" kakek itu menggeleng dengan cepat. Mengeluarkan tombak miliknya lalu melemparkannya pada Naruto.

Dengan mata Reigan yang tidak bisa dinonaktifkan karena kelebihan chakra membuat syaraf putus. Memiringkan kepalanya kesamping menghindari tombak cahaya yang sangat cepat. Kakek itu melotot, lalu pandangannya menyipit ketika merasakan aura besar dari kedua matanya.

'Mata itu, mungkin hanya iblis kelas tinggi yang bisa merasakannya'

Naruto masih terdiam ditempat, tanpa melakukan penyerangan balik. Ia lebih baik diam dari pada menyerang seseorang yang tak jelas.

"Mengapa kau menyerangku"

Kakek itu terdiam ditempat, ia salah telah menyerang seorang manusia biasa. Perasaan bersalah mulai menyelimuti dirinya, ia telah mengucapkan perdamaian, tetapi ia malah menyerang manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Naruto berjalan kesamping pohon mengambil sebatang ranting kecil pas untuk dipegangnya. Mengalirkan aura hitam kearah ranting itu dan menyabetkannya kearah kakek itu sambil berucap..

"**Getsuga Tenshou"**

Gelombang hitam dengan cepat mengarah kekakek itu yang tidak sempat akan serangan dadakan Naruto. Terpaksa ia harus menerima serangan itu.

Bruagh!

Kakek itu jatuh ketika menabrak pohon dibelakangnya yang langsung tumbang, kakek itu tak menyangka bahwa sebuah ranting bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Dengan luka sayatan lumayan besar didadanya dan berbekas disana, mungkin itu akan menjadi hal yang paling menakjubkan bagi hidupnya. Seorang manusia telah membuatkannya tato penyesalan.

"Oh iya, tampaknya kau juga punya sayap"

Kakek itu mendongak, menatap Naruto dengan heran. 'dia bilang juga? Apakah dia malaikat? Atau iblis?' batin kakek mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat"

BLAST!

Muncul enam pasang sayap kakek itu dengan bentuk seperti gagak. Mata Naruto menyipit melihat sayap tersebut, sayap itu sama seperti wanita tadi yang membunuh Issei.

"Sayapmu lebih banyak dari wanita tadi. Berarti kau adalah pemimpinnya"

Mata kakek itu kembali terbelalak ketika pemuda ini menebak jati dirinya dan itupun tepat pada faktanya. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran itu, menatap kearah Naruto dengan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

"Tidak baik jika kita berbicara tetapi tidak berkenalan dahulu, perkenalkan namaku **Azazel**. Gubernur malaikat jatuh" ucap kakek itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Naruto menerima tangan itu dengan cengiran khasnya. Saat Azazel memegang tangan Naruto, ia merasakan energi yang sangat besar terdapat pada diri Naruto. "Namaku **Naruto**. Dan aku manusia biasa" Azazel tersenyum kembali dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Jadi, aku merasakan kau bukan orang disini, Naruto" Naruto memposisikan duduknya disebelah Azazel sambil melemparkan pancingannya yang entah dari mana ia dapat. Begitupun dengan Azazel, ia juga melemparkan pancingannya lebih jauh dari Naruto.

"Begitulah, aku hanyalah seorang pengembara" Naruto menarik pancingannya yang telah mendapat satu ikan kumayan besar lalu menaruhnya kedalam ember, dan melemparkannya kembali kedalam danau. "Azazel" panggil Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang terjadi didunia ini" tanya Naruto, ia kembali menarik pancingannya yang telah mendapatkan ikan lalu menaruhnya kedalam ember. Azazel memegang dagunya memasang posisi berfikir.

"Sebenarnya, dunia ini dihuni oleh Tiga Fraksi, yaitu Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis. Ketika Fraksi itu dahulu perang yang sangat besar hingga dinamai dengan Great War karena Tuhan telah mati akibat perang itu. dan perang itu juga diikuti oleh dua naga surgawi, yaitu Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryuutei. Kedua naga itu terus bertarung hingga menghabisi setengah dari pasukan Tiga Fraksi" Azazel menarik pancingannya yang ternyata tidak mendapat apapun. Ia melemparkannya lagi kedalam danau lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan pada saat itu, ketiga Fraksi mundur untuk memulihkan pasukan mereka yang tersisa. Dan pada perang tersebut mengakibatkan banyak kehilangan. Dari Fraksi Iblis telah kehilangan pemimpin mereka yang disebut Maou. Dari Fraksi malaikat telah kehilangan-Nya. Dan dari Fraksi kami telah kehilangan pasukan dengan jumlah lebih besar dari mereka" Naruto tetap mendengarkan ucapan Azazel walaupun ia terus menarik pancingnya yang selalu mendapatkan ikan.

"Jadi, apakah pada saat ini masih perang?" tanya Naruto singkat tanpa menoleh kearah Azazel.

Yang ditanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Saat ini sedang masa gencatan senjata atau perdamaian sementara. Mungkin perang sesungguhnya akan terjadi suatu saat nanti" jawab Azazel melihat kearah langit yang terang dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang yang berkelip-kelip.

"Sepertinya hari sudah malam, Azazel. Lebih baik kita tidur"

Azazel menatap kearah Naruto heran.

Menapakkan kedua tangannya sebelum membuat Azazel shock. **"Mokuton"**

Grak! Grak!

Muncul kayu-kayu yang tiba-tiba saja membentuk sebuah rumah yang sederhana disamping danau itu. Azazel tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya, seorang manusia biasa yang dapat membuat rumah dari kayu dengan sekejap. "Masuk" perintah Naruto membukakan pintu.

Azazel hanya menuruti pemuda ini, ketika memasuki rumah baru. Ia bersyukur karena telah memiliki rumah didekat tempat hobinya. Dengan dua kamar dan dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang tamu.

"Aku tidur duluan, Azazel"

Cklek!

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Azazel yang masih duduk disofa. Tak lupa ia menaruh ikan yang ditangkap Naruto kedalam dapur. Setelah menaruh ikan itu, ia beranjak masuk kedalam salah satu kamar yang tersedia. Tak butuh waktu lama ia telah terbaring didalamnya dan memejamkan matanya.

'Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang menarik' batin Azazel sebelum terlelap kedalam mimpinya.

.

Ia adalah seorang anak yang dilahirkan dengan kehidupan yang suram. Hidupnya selalu dipenuhi cacian dan makian, tetapi dia telah mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya dan menggantinya dengan pengalaman baru yang dipenuhi dengan keceriaan dan kasih sayang.

Karena itulah ia membuat kelompok yang akan membawa perdamaian melalui Cinta dan Kasih Sayang, tanpa adanya kekerasan dan criminal. Para anggotanya selalu menghormatinya karena ia begitu bijaksana dan ramah, jarang pula ia bersifat suka menolong apalagi ketika para anggotanya sedang terluka. Ia akan membuat musuhnya seperti didalam kandang singa.

Dialah, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Inang ketiga Jinchuriki Kyuubi setelah Uzumaki Mito dan Uzumaki Kushina.

Saat ini ia tengah berbicara dengan seorang kakek dengan enam pasang sayap itu. mencoba berbagi pengalaman baru tentang apa yang terjadi didunia ini. Tepatnya dunia yang baru ia singgahi semalam.

"Naruto, pergilah ke Kuoh Akademy. Aku telah mendaftarkanmu kesana"

Kakek itu menyeruput tehnya dengan nikmat, tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang mendengus kesal ketika seenak jidatnya ia menyuruh sekolah.

"Gunakanlah penyamaran agar wajahmu tidak menjadi tatapan para siswi disana"

Naruto menurut mengambil kacamata tebal dan membuat rambut emasnya klimis. Mengancingkan bajunya satu persatu hingga pada kancing terakhir ia masukkan kedalam celana hingga penampilannya saat ini sangat culun. "Begitu lebih baik"

Naruto berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dipinggir danau tepat sekali dekat dengan Kuoh Akademy. Ketika ia memasuki gerbang ia sudah dipandangi oleh beberapa murid disana.

"Lihat itu"

"Rambutnya mencolok sekali"

"Lihat matanya itu, Aneh"

"Kau benar"

Naruto tak memperdulikan ucapan para siswi disana, langkahnya terhenti ketika wanita dengan kacamata menghampirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini" ucap wanita itu datar. Naruto menatap wanita tersebut dengan dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin keruang administrasi"

Wanita itu mengangguk dan menyuruh Naruto untuk mengikutinya, tak lupa untuk mereka berdua berkenalan.

.

KRING!

Bel istirahat berbunyi, para siswa maupun siswi Kuoh Akademy berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang pergi kekantin maupun mencari tempat untuk beristirahat.

Naruto, dia saat ini sedang berada diatap sambil tertidur karena terlalu banyak berfikir tentang pelajaran tadi dikelas. Oh iya, Naruto berada dikelas XII-B, tepatnya sekelas dengan Sona Shitori, Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima. Ketiga Onee-sama yang sangat terpopuler dikalangan para siswa maupun siswi.

Naruto yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas, dikejutkan oleh kepintarannya yang melebihi Sona. Para murid maupun tidak percaya ketika mereka berdua menjadi akrab dengan cepat. Mungkin karena adu kepintarannya membuat Sona semakin tertantang.

Cklek!

Pintu atap sekolah terbuka, menampakkan Sona yang datang menghampiri Naruto. Ia melihat wajah damai Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum, ia melihat wajah Naruto yang tidak menggunakan kacamata tebal hanya merona merah.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus membuat beberapa helai rambut Naruto terbawa angin. Dan wajah Naruto kembali terlihat semakin tampan. Sona merona hebat, ia mengeluarkan Handphone miliknya dan memfoto wajah Naruto.

"Selamat tidur, Naru-kun"

_**TBC**_

**Maaf jika Fic-nya Jelek. Saya hanya seorang pemula**

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶

´´´´´¶´´´´´¶´´´¶¶´´´´´´¶¶´´´´¶¶´´´´´´´¶¶

´´´´´´¶´´´¶´´´¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶

´´´¶´´´´´´´´´´´´¶´¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶´´´´´¶¶

´¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶´´´´´´´´¶¶´´´´´´´¶¶

´¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶

´´¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´¶´´¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶  
>´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´<p>

TheDarkHollow out!


	5. TrueDragon

Cklek!

Pintu atap sekolah terbuka, menampakkan Sona yang datang menghampiri Naruto. Ia melihat wajah damai Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum, ia melihat wajah Naruto yang tidak menggunakan kacamata tebal hanya merona merah.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus membuat beberapa helai rambut Naruto terbawa angin. Dan wajah Naruto kembali terlihat semakin tampan. Sona merona hebat, ia mengeluarkan Handphone miliknya dan memfoto wajah Naruto.

"Selamat tidur, Naru-kun"

_**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : [Naruto N.U x ...]**_

_**Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita**_

**Warning : Godly!Naru, Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Strong!Naru, GodLike!Naru**

**.**

_**Chapter Lima :**_

╬ ~True**Dragon~**

_**.**_

_**(A/N : Maaf saya tidak menjawab Review kalian, tetapi saya akan jelaskan dalam cerita)**_

_**.**_

_**Selamat membaca**_

.

.

Kring!

Suara bel berdering tanda waktu Istirahat telah usai, tak membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama para murid sudah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Tetapi ada seorang pemuda yang masih terlelap dalam alam mimpinya, dialah Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

Anak yang telah ditugaskan oleh-Nya untuk mendamaikan dunia ini. Tentu saja Naruto diubah menjadi seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun. Kenapa? Yah karena diumur yang ke-17, Naruto akan lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya akibat temannya terluka maupun diculik.

Matanya tiba-tiba saja bergerak berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan retina matanya yang masih sulit untuk melihat karena baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Merenggangkan otot tangannya keatas tinggi-tinggi dan menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri hingga menimbulkan suara 'krreetekk'

**[Kurama]** panggil Naruto kepada salah satu partnernya dimulai saat penyerangan Kyuubi telah usai. Ia memanggilnya dengan mode telepati.

**[Hm?]**

**[Sebenarnya tujuan kita kesini itu ngapain?]**

**[Mencari perdamaian lah, Bodoh!]** Naruto mendengus kesal ketika dirinya dibodoh-bodohi oleh rubah dihadapannya ini.

**[Maksudku, kita mencari perdamaian tetapi tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun]** Kurama hanya diam, sebenarnya ia bukan diam. Tetapi mencermati ucapan pemuda ini. Memang benar sih menurut pikirannya bahwa ia datang kedunia aneh tetapi tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun.

**[Entahlah, lebih baik kau sekolah saja dulu, aku ingin tidur]** Kurama mencakar Naruto yang langsung terpental lalu menghilang dalam serpihan cahaya. "Dasar, Rubah pemalas" ujar Naruto sebelum ia kembali kedunia asalnya.

Membuka matanya, menguap sebentar lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya tak lupa suara derap kakinya yang terasa begitu nyaring digendang telinga akibat memakai sepatu pantofel. :p

Setelah sesampainya dikelas, Naruto menatap kekanan dan kekiri, tak mendapati siapapun lalu mengetuk pintu sekali.

Tok!

"Maaf Sensei! Saya tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan" sang guru bersama dengan murid hanya sweatdrop melihat alasan bodoh dari orang culun yang sangat khas.

"Hah baiklah, duduk ditempatmu. Namikaze-san" perintah guru setelah tersadar dari keterjutannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan kearah tempat duduknya.

Setelah melihat Naruto telah duduk ditempatnya, sang guru kembali menjelaskan pelajaran apa yang tadi belum ia selesaikan akibat kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

Sebenarnya, Naruto bisa saja mendapatkan Rank-1 sekuoh dan mengalahkan kepintaran dari Sona Shitori. Karena ia memiliki darah seorang Namikaze yang mempunyai kemampuan otak cerdas dan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Bailah anak-anak buka halaman Tujuh Puluh Enam" perintah sang guru kepada muridnya yang langsung saja membuka halaman yang dicari oleh mereka. Setelah mendapati halaman tersebut, sang guru bukannya menjelaskan tapi dia hanya diam sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang menatap kearah luar jendela dan tidak membuka bukunya sama sekali.

Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar sebuah penghapus lalu melemparkannya kearah Naruto dengan sangat cepat, mungkin bagi murid lain penghapus itu akan mengenainya. Tetapi salah besar bagi mereka, dengan mudahnya Naruto menangkap penghapus itu dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol.

"Aku memperhatikanmu, Sensei"

Sang guru menghela nafas berat dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada muridnya yang lain.

"Setidaknya kamu menatap kearah-" ucapannya terpotong oleh Naruto cepat.

"Aku bukan homo yang harus menatapmu" pernyataan Naruto membuat para siswa maupun siswi terkiki geli, tak jarang gadis berambut merah dan hitam menahan tawanya, walaupun mereka bertiga merupakan Onee-sama Kuoh Akademy, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima dan Sona Shitori.

'Ternyata pria culun itu humoris juga' batin Rias sambil tersenyum. Tak lain juga Sona yang mengetahui rupa Naruto yang sebenarnya, wajahnya bersemu merah ketika mengingat kelakuannya yang sengaja memfoto Naruto sedang tidak menggunakan kacamata.

Rias dan Akeno hanya memasang pose heran melihat sang Ketua OSIS yang biasanya memasang wajah datar tapi saat ini sedang merona. Memberi kode kearah Akeno, dan hanya dibalas mengerdikkan bahu.

Sang guru hanya bisa menahan malu ketika muridnya yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya sedang mengejek tanpa emosi maupun nada-nada khas orang mengejek.

BRAK!

Naruto menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras membuat seisi ruangan diam.

"Lanjutkan pelajaranmu, Sensei"

Sang guru mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah tongkat untuk menunjuk papan tulis. Para murid memperhatikan kembali pelajarannya yang mungkin akan diujikan dalam Ujian Tengah Semester dua bulan lagi.

Kring!

Bel terdengar kembali yang menandakan aktivitas sekolah telah berakhir. Naruto mengangkat tasnya yang hanya disangkutkan disatu lengannya dan berjalan kearah rumahnya yang pastinya sudah ditunggu oleh kakek tua yang baru saja ia temui kemarin, Azazel.

Sesampainya dijalan, ia dihadang oleh sekelompok pasukan yang biasanya disebut oleh _Iblis Liar_. Iblis liar merupakan sekelompok iblis yang dulunya sangat setia kepada tuannya tetapi karena beberapa hal terjadi mereka mengkhianati tuannya termasuk membunuhnya.

"Berhenti kau manusia"

Langkah Naruto terhenti seketika mencoba melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh makhluk-makhluk dihadapannya. Salah satu dari mereka menerjang kearah Naruto yang hanya diam tak bergerak sambil menutup mata. Merasa musuhnya sudah pasrah mereka menyeringai.

'**Fuujin : Tate no Kaze'**

Tercipta sebuah perisai angin dihadapan Naruto yang membuat salah satu iblis liar yang menyerang Naruto menabrak perisai itu. tak sampai disitu, melihat musuhnya yang masih terheran kenapa ia menabrak padahal tidak ada apapun dihadapannya.

"**Fuujin : Fuuhachiryudan no jutsu (Teknik delapan naga angin)"**

Tercipta naga api yang berjumlah delapan langsung menerjang kearah para iblis liar yang bergidig ngeri melihat naga api kearahnya. Tak mau mati konyol, ia harus menghindar dari tempat itu, membuang jauh-jauh rasa meremehkannya pada manusia dihadapannya.

Saat ia sudah terbang jauh, ia senang karena tidak jadi mati seperti kawan-kawannya, tiba-tiba ia melihat salah satu naga api melesat kearahnya, wajahnya pucat dan keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya hingga kepipi.

Menyiapkan sebuah DemonicPower dari tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke Naga api itu.

BLAR!

Asap menutupi pandangan, sedikit menghela nafas karena ia berfikir bahwa naga api itu telah hilang. Setelah asap menghilang, matanya membelalak melihat naga api dengan indahnya memutar tubuhnya dan menerjang kearah Iblis liar ini.

Graup!

Dengan sekali telan, iblis liar itu telah musnah dan tak bersisa dimakan oleh naga api milik Naruto. Menghentikan jurusnya, ia kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya dan pastinya ia langsung diberondong banyak pertanyaan oleh Azazel.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Naruto" ucap Azazel yang masih sibuk memancing dan tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya. Melemparkan tasnya keatas meja dihalaman rumahnya lalu berjalan kesamping Azazel.

"Hah, aku dihadang oleh Iblis liar"

"Oh, yaudah" Azazel kembali melemparkan kailnya, suasana diantara mereka hening seketika. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara hingga suara jangkrik terdengar sangat nyaring sampai ditelinga mereka. Azazel yang merasa canggung dengan suasana ini mulai membuka suara tetapi sudah didahului Naruto.

"Kau pernah bilang, bahwa kau seorang peneliti **[SacredGear]**"

"Ya, seperti yang pernah kuceritakan kemarin"

Naruto memutar tubuhnya hingga menatap Azazel yang tak memperdulikannya malah asik dengan alat pancingnya.

"Bisakah kau membuatkanku **[SacredGear]** ?"

Seketika Azazel terdiam, menaruh alat pancingnya disebelah kanan posisinya saat ini, setelah menaruhnya ia menatap kearah Naruto yang menyiratkan penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi kau akan diincar karena benda itu"

Azazel mulai memperingatkan Naruto tentang hal yang akan terjadi nantinya. Tetapi Naruto menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Walaupun Azazel tahu kemampuan Naruto yang hebat dan hanya menggunakan ranting untuk menyerang musuhnya, tapi. Ia tak ingin ada lagi korban manusia tentang hal ini.

Tetapi saat Naruto menatapnya penuh keyakinan ia lumayan lega. Dan mengangkat satu jarinya membuat Naruto bingung dan heran. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku membutuhkan benda maupun hewan yang bisa dijadikan bahan **[SacredGear]**"

Naruto terdiam, ia tak memikirkan tentang hal ini sebelumnya. Tetapi sebuah suara menginterupsi pikirannya.

**[Kami mau menjadi SacredGear. Karena aku malas jika harus berdiam diri terus]** ucap naga dengan sayap kebiruan dari es.

**[Benar]** tambah naga dengan dua kepala yang tubuhnya diselimuti oleh api dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Naruto hanya menatap mereka seolah-olah berkata 'Apa kalian yakin?'

Naga itu menunjukkan senyuman anehnya. Naruto tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

**[Sudahlah, kita kan partner]**

Naruto kembali kedunia nyata yang ternyata sudah ditatap oleh Azazel dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau bisa membuat **[SacredGear]** dari naga?"

Azazel mencubit dagunya lalu memasang posisi berfikir sebelum ia mengangguk pelan. Tetapi dalam dirinya sedang berkeringat dingin karena membuat **[SacredGear]** dari naga yang pada umumnya sangat mustahil untuk dibuat dan juga naga sudah hampir punah saat ini. Dan hanya menyisakan naga-naga kuat saja yang sangat ditakuti.

"Kapan?" tanya Naruto singkat sebelum ia membuat sebuah Handseal yang lumayan rumit untuk dibuat oleh para Shinobi terhebat pun. "Sekarang juga bisa, tetapi aku butuh waktu untuk membuatnya. Yah sekitar 2 bulan"

"Tapi naga ini ada dua"

DONG! Wajah Azazel membeku mendengarnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang baru ia temui kemarin memiliki dua ekor naga, entah naga itu hebat ataupun tidak tergantung. Tapi biasanya Naga adalah hewan terkuat.

"Ba-baiklah, be-berarti a-aku butuh 4 bulan"

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum, merapal segel dengan cepat.

"**Ninpou : Shisekiyoujin!"**

Tercipta sebuah barrier yang menutupi sebagian daerah itu dengan skala sangat besar. Tak sampai disitu, Naruto kembali memasangkan genjutsu agar orang yang lewat tidak bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan didalam.

Ia memutar segel naga yang ada pada perutnya tetapi sebelum itu ia harus membuka bajunya dengan cara menggigitnya dengan gigi sebatas dada. Tapi itu adalah kesalahan besar, Naruto menunjukkan pedang yang diberikan oleh-Nya untuk menyegel kekuatannya.

Azazel yang melihat pedang itu hanya membelalak sambil menunjuk pedang itu sambil bergetar.

"I-i-itu"

Naruto dengan cepat memutar segel naga tersebut hingga menampakkan sebuah aura hitam dan biru menguar dari tubuh Naruto hingga membentuk sebuah monster dengan dua kepala serta seekor monster dengan tubuh diselimuti oleh es.

Azazel yang melihat itu berkeringat dingin, ia masih tak percaya dengan pemuda ini, ternyata pemuda ini memiliki monster yang pasalnya adalah Naga. Hewan terkuat pada mitologi kuno.

"Ba-baiklah, tahan sebentar"

Azazel membuat dua buah lingkaran sihir dibawah Burning dan B-Frost. Naruto berjalan keluar dari kekkai meninggalkan Azazel yang entah sedang melakukan apa, ia tak mengerti.

"Tunggu! Naruto!" panggil Azazel tanpa menoleh karena ia masih terfokus dengan prosesnya. Naruto menatapnya dengan ekor mata. "Kau mau **[SacredGear]** yang berbentuk apa?"

"Gauntlet"

Dan ucapan itu mengakhiri ucapan mereka berdua karena Naruto telah menghilang dalam kilatan hitam. Azazel mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Burning terlebih dahulu karena menurutnya naga dengan dua kepala ini sangat sulit untuk disegel kedalam **[SacredGear]**.

_**4 Bulan Kemudian**_

.

Disinilah Naruto, sedang menunggu sosok yang sudah ia anggap paman sendiri. Bagaimanapun mereka telah hidup bersama dan juga Naruto sudah terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan paman, begitu juga dengan Azazel. Ia merasa senang karena pemuda ini menganggapnya seperti paman.

"Jadi? Sudah jadi paman?"

Azazel mengangguk sambil memberikan dua buah sarung tangan berwarna hitam dan biru. Tampak mengerikan memang dengan cakar naga yang runcing, terutama pada Gauntlet yang ada Burning didalamnya sangat mengerikan. Dengan api yang berkobar dan diujung cakarnya terdapat petir.

"Nanti akan kulatih menggunakannya dan mencapai mode terakhir"

Naruto mengangguk sambil memasangkan Gauntlet itu ditangan kanan dan kirinya. Menatap kearah Azazel yang dibalas senyuman olehnya. "Kau hanya memikirkan hal yang terkuat untuk menggunakannya dan juga untuk menghilangkannya"

Naruto menghilangkan kedua Gauntletnya yang akan mengundang kecurigaan orang lain.

"Aku berangkat dahulu paman"

Azazel mengangguk dan hanya melihat punggung pemuda itu yang semakin lama semakin hilang, ia kembali memancing sambil memikirkan hal yang akan terjadi untuk masa depan dunia ini. 'Aku berharap kau dapat menciptakan perdamaian, Naruto' batinnya penuh dengan harapan.

.

..

...

Berjalan sambil membawa buku yang lumayan tebal yang dipadu dengan kacamata tebalnya hingga membuatnya seperti seorang anak jenius tetapi ia dicap sebagai anak culun yang cerdas. Itulah kata-kata mereka ketika melihat kepintaran Naruto yang melebihi Sona Shitori.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Naruto telah memasuki gerbang sekolah Kuoh. Ketika memasukinya, ia telah dihadang oleh tiga orang. Yaitu ketiga Onee-sama dari Kuoh Akademy. Naruto memberikan salam kepada mereka bertiga dengan cara menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa gerangan hingga kalian bertiga menghalangi jalanku?" tanya Naruto tetap memegang bukunya yang tebal. Mereka bertiga wajar saja karena Naruto anak terpintar dan rajin melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan gurunya. Bahkan, Naruto membuat rumus baru untuk temannya yang susah untuk menghafal rumus yang diberikan gurunya.

"Tidak, hanya saja-"

Ucapan gadis berambut merah terpotong oleh Sona yang mendahuluinya. "Maukah kamu-"

KRING!

Bel masuk berbunyi dengan keras yang langsung memotong perkataan Sona. Naruto tersenyum kearah mereka, dan beranjak pergi kedalam kelas sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Nanti saja"

Sona mendecih kesal dengan sumpah serapah kepada bel sekolah yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Padahal usahanya ingin memasukkan Naruto kedalam anggota OSIS dan menjadikan budak iblisnya, GAGAL.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sepi karena para murid yang telah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing walau masih bisa terdengar teriakan para Fans nya dari dalam kelas.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sona mewakili kedua temannya memasuki kelas yang langsung dipersilahkan oleh sang guru untuk menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa sangat aneh kepada tiga gadis itu. 'Hmm menjadikanku budak iblis? Jangan bercanda' batin Naruto tersenyum. Ia tak ingin menjadi seorang iblis, karena ia takkan bisa menuju tempat yang bernama **HEAVENLY** **(SURGA)**.

Kembali memperhatikan sang guru yang menjelaskan pelajaran, dan Naruto sudah menyiapkan sebuah bantal yang empuk untuk tidurnya, tak memperdulikan sang guru sedang memberikan materi.

.

_**Pulang Sekolah**_

Naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju rumahnya dan segera melatih cara menggunakan **[SacredGear]**. Ia lebih memilih berlari karena itu sama saja dengan latihan untuk meningkatkan daya tahan tubuh dan pernafasannya. Ketika ia sampai ditengah jalan, ia dihadang oleh sekelompok malaikat jatuh.

"Berhenti kau manusia rendahan!" Ucap salah satu wanita dengan pakaian sangat seksi yang hanya menutupi bagian-bagian sensitifnya. Naruto yang melihat wanita itu hanya memasang wajah datar. 'Diakan yang membunuh Issei'

Merasa musuhnya meremehkannya, para iblis itu menggeram marah menciptakan sebuah tombak yang cukup untuk membunuhnya.

Wush!

Dengan sangat cepat, wanita itu melemparkan tombaknya yang langsung ditangkap oleh Naruto. Tak sampai disitu, anak buahnya melemparkan tombak cahaya mereka berkali-kali hingga membuat sebuah ledakan disana. Mereka tertawa karena merasa bahwa manusia itu telah mati.

Tetapi salah besar bagi mereka karena setelah debu menghilang, Naruto masih dengan gagahnya berdiri sambil memegang sebuah ranting ditangan kanannya.

"**Wind Piercing"**

Ranting itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan percikan listrik. Naruto menyabetkannya dengan titik fokus pada wanita yang membunuh Issei, listrik itu seketika menyengat tubuh para anggotanya karena wanita itu berhasil menghindar. Mata wanita itu melotot ketika para anggotanya telah ambruk dengan tubuh masih tersengat oleh petir.

"Sekarang giliranmu"

Wanita itu berkeringat dingin, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menciptakan sebuah tombak lalu melemparkannya kearah Naruto yang dengan mudah menangkapnya.

"**Backstab"**

Naruto menghilang meninggalkan bayangan hitam yang langsung berada dibelakang wanita itu. Tak menyia-nyiakan wanita itu sedang terkejut karena ia sudah berada dibelakangnya.

Tuk!

Naruto menotok titik pada bahu wanita itu dan membopongnya dipundak, kembali berjalan kerumah tanpa mengidahkan para anggota milik wanita itu yang telah tewas dengan sengatan masih menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Naruto telah sampai disana yang langsung disambut oleh pamannya, Azazel. "Yo, Naruto" meletakkan wanita itu diatas rumput dan membalas ucapan Azazel.

"Ini paman, anak buahmu yang telah menyerangku" adu Naruto dengan gaya childishnya membuat Azazel sweatdrop. Mengangkat tubuh wanita itu dan membawanya kedalam rumah lalu menidurkannya diatas kasur.

"Jadi? Kapan kita latihan paman?"

Azazel tersenyum, dan membawa Naruto ketempat yang luas untuk berlatih **[SacredGear]** dan pada saat itu juga, Naruto menjalani latihan yang menurutnya seperti neraka.

_**1 Tahun Kemudian**_ (Maaf Time Skip lagi)

_**.**_

Terlihatlah, Naruto sedang terkapar diatas tanah yang dulunya adalah rumput hijau nan luas kini hanya menyisakan kawah dan batu-batuan yang berserakan dimana-mana. Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal mencoba bangun karena telah menyelesaikan latihannya.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku saat pertama kali latihan dikarenakan ia jarang sekali melakukan pemanasan yah jadinya ototnya akan menegang.

"**Gravity seal : Kai!"**

Naruto melepaskan pemberat pada kekkai buatannya, badannya kini merasa sangat sangat ringan dari sebelumnya. Melompat dengan tinggi dan memutar tubuhnya hingga tiga kali lalu menapak ketanah kembali. Karena memiliki sensorik yang tinggi, Naruto merasakan ada yang datang kearahnya.

"Yo, Naruto"

"Yo, paman"

Ternyata Azazel sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan rambut uniknya yang melambai-lambai terkena terpaan angin yang lewat. Naruto menepuk-nepuk celananya yang tampak kotor dan dipenuhi debu.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?"

"Sudah bagus, tetapi lumayan sulit di **[JuggernautDrive****]** tetapi aku bisa kok"

Azazel tersenyum senang mendengarnya, jadi ia tidak usah repot-repot untuk membasmi anak buahnya yang membangkang aturannya. Tetapi Azazel memberikan satu peringatan kepada Naruto.

"Jangan kau keluarkan dulu **[SacredGear]** mu karena akan membuat penghuni disini mengincarmu"

"**[HomiMode]"**

Naruto tersenyum disertai anggukan kecil kepada Azazel dan mereka berdua mengeluarkan sayapnya masing-masing. Yang membuat Azazel terkejut adalah jumlah sayap Naruto yang berjumlah 10 pasang melebihi miliknya yang hanya 6 pasang. Dan juga ada satu hal yang terus difikirkan oleh Azazel.

Yaitu pedang milik-Nya yang menancap pada dada Naruto, yang telah dikabarkan hilang saat GreatWar dulu. Ia sempat bertanya pada Naruto, tetapi hanya dibalas. 'Suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu' dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat ketika Naruto menyebutkan kata-kata itu.

Dan juga, sayap milik Naruto yang sebelah kanan seperti sayap malaikat dan sebelah kiri menyerupai sayap iblis. Ia baru mengetahuinya saat ini ketika Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata aneh.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki sayap?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat pamannya yang memiliki keingin tahuan yang sangat besar.

"ini adalah jurusku"

Oh! Azazel hanya manggut-manggut tak jelas sambil mulutnya yang berbentuk huruf 'O'. Setelah pembicaraan itu, mereka berdua terbang untuk berjalan-jalan seperti biasa sekaligus membasmi anak buah Azazel yang membangkang.

.

Naruto P.O.V

.

Aku sudah merasa senang tinggal didimensi ini, yah walaupun aku harus memiliki paman yang notabenenya adalah seorang Da-tenshi yaitu malaikat jatuh. Ia sempat bercerita bahwa ia dulunya adalah seorang malaikat, tetapi karena ia sering mengintip wanita disana, sayapnya memudar menjadi hitam dan ia dijatuhkan.

Miris sekali memang menurutku, tetapi itu juga karena kemesuman dan kebodohannya, sudah tahu ia adalah malaikat tetapi malah mengintip yang bukan selayaknya malaikat lainnya lakukan.

"Naruto" Azazel memanggilku sambil menunjuk kebawah. Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Azazel, yang ternyata adalah sekelompok Iblis liar yang ingin membunuh seorang anak kecil yang terus menangis sambil memanggil ibunya. Akupun tak tega melihat hal itu, pandanganku mengeras seketika. Salah satu iblis liar dengan sebuah mulut diperutnya dengan lahapnya menerkam ibu anak itu dengan ganasnya.

Aku menunjuk iblis yang tadi memakan seorang ibu yang mendapatkan pandangan heran dari Azazel.

Swing!

Muncul laser dengan kecepatan tinggi memecahkan kepala iblis itu hingga menghilang tak bersisa. Kedua teman iblis yang lain menggeram marah mencari siapa yang melakukan hal itu kepada temannya.

Pandangan mereka menemukanku sedang terbang dengan 10 pasang sayap yang berbeda, dan itu membuat mereka bergidik ngeri. Sebenarnya aku juga malas menggunakan mode ini. Mode gabungan antara kekuatan Holy dan Yami menjadi Homi. Dan mode ini pastinya membuat makhluk-makhluk itu lari terbirit-birit.

Benar dugaanku, mereka langsung kabur meninggalkan anak itu sendirian yang terus menangis dengan sebuah boneka Teddy Bear dipelukannya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, ternyata Azazel masih terhanyut dengan laser yang keluar dari jariku. Ia bertanya kepadaku 'apakah kau itu seorang robot?'

Aku hanya bingung. 'robot? apa itu'. Tak perduli dengan kata-kata itu aku terbang kearah anak tadi yang terus menangis setelah kehilangan ibunya.

Mengelus surai merah anak itu dengan lembut mencoba menenangkannya, bagaimanapun aku juga tak tega melihat manusia yang menangis apalagi karena kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Yah akupun juga pernah merasakan hal itu, aku telah kehilangan orang tuaku ketika aku lahir dan kabarnya mereka meninggal karena melindungi diriku.

"Sudahlah, jangan terus menyesalinya"

Tetapi ucapanku tidak berhasil, dibuktikan karena ia terus menangis sambil memeluk bonekanya yang telah basah oleh air mata anak itu.

"Mungkin ini adalah takdir yang harus kamu jalani"

Aku berfikir seperti menjadi laki-laki Hyuuga yang pernah kulawan saat itu. Neji, yah kalau tidak salah itu namanya. Neji selalu berkata Takdir, Takdir dan Takdir. Dan berkata ia akan menang karena takdir memihak kepadanya. Aku mendengus ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

Buat apa menerima takdir yang tidak kau mau, kau bisa merubah takdirmu sendiri dengan usaha dan kerja keras.

Anak itu terus menangis, aku semakin kesal mendengarnya. Aku ingin menyadarkannya walaupun itu dengan kekerasan tetapi mengingat bahwa ia adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang masih kecil aku mengurungkan niatku itu.

Pada dasarnya ini bukanlah tanggung jawabku, karena ini adalah kejadian yang telah terjadi dan takkan bisa kuulang. Walaupun bisa dengan satu cara, menjadi seorang TimeTraveller seperti yang dikatakan oleh Raijin sang dewa petir.

Menatap kearah Azazel meminta bantuan untuk menenangkan anak ini tetapi ia malah mengangkat bahu tanda ia tak mau membantuku. Aku mendengus kesal dengan Azazel serta anak kecil ini yang terus menangis tanpa henti.

Mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang jarang sekali kupakai pedang dengan gagang kecil dan ujungnya yang besar (pedang Ragna). Ini adalah pedang yang diberikan Burning kepadaku. Baik sekali dua naga itu, B-Frost juga begitu. Ia memberikanku pedang Yukianesa. Karena mereka telah melihatku sangat hebat dibidang Kenjutsu.

Crash!

Mata Azazel membelalak melihatku dengan tanpa rasa bersalah memenggal kepala anak itu hingga menggelinding keatas tanah. Azazel menatapku untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Untuk apa menolong seseorang yang tidak niat untuk hidup jika hanya menangis"

Azazel terdiam mendengar omonganku yang ada benarnya juga. Memberi kode kepadaku untuk pergi dari tempat ini dan terbang kembali mencari anak buahnya yang membangkang.

.

Naruto End P.O.V

.

Ketika mereka berdua melewati Kuoh Akademy, terlihat sebuah barrier (kekkai) disana. Naruto menatap kearah Azazel dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Wush!

Naruto menerobos paksa barrier itu hingga hancur, para anggota OSIS yang sedang menahan barrier itu terpental karena diterobos paksa oleh Naruto. Dengan cepat mereka membuat kembali kekkai yang tiba-tiba hancur.

"Hahaha jadi, inikah kekuatan adik dari Maou Lucifer? Heh lemah sekali" ucap sosok dengan sayap berjumlah lima pasang. Lalu ia menciptakan sebuah Lightspear sebesar bus dan melemparkannya kearah wanita berambut merah.

"Dengan ini, perang akan terjadi. Hahahaha"

BUMM!

Ledakan terjadi, para anggota OSIS yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah khawatir. 'semoga kau baik-baik saja, Rias'

Asap mengepul menutupi pandangan disana, sosok dengan sayap itu tertawa dengan kerasnya tetapi tawanya terhenti ketika seorang pemuda berambut keemasan dengan sayap serta tanduk menahan Lightspearnya dengan mudah.

"Ini aku kembalikan"

Naruto melemparkan Lightspearnya kembali yang membuat sosok itu terbelalak kaget dengan sekuat tenaga ia harus menghindar. Tak sampai disitu, Naruto mengeluarkan pedangnya yang bernama 'Destruction (pedang ragna)'.

Wush!

Naruto menghilang dari pandangan dan muncul diatas sosok tersebut yang masih terkejut akibat serangan tadi.

Buagh!

Sosok itu terjatuh ketanah dengan kawah yang besar menunjukkan bahwa Naruto menendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Naruto kembali menghilang, dan berdiri tegap dihadapan sosok tersebut. "Kokabiel, Jendral Da-tenshi" cetus Naruto ketika mengetahui siapa sosok yang ia lawan saat ini.

Memegang sayap Kokabiel dan langsung mencabutnya dengan paksa tak menghiraukan teriakan keras dari Kokabiel yang kesakitan.

Crash!

Darah mengucur deras dari punggungnya, Naruto melempar sayap Kokabiel kesembarang arah dan menotok titik sarafnya yang langsung pingsan. Lalu Naruto membopong tubuh Kokabiel dipundaknya seraya berjalan kearah wanita berambut merah yang terbengong dengan kedatangan Naruto.

"Maaf atas kejadian ini, ini adalah tindakan Kokabiel sendiri dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Fraksi Da-tenshi" ucap Naruto kepada wanita berambut merah, Rias Gremory. Sedangkan Rias terpaku pada wajah Naruto yang menurutnya sangat tampan melebihi anggota peerage nya sendiri, Kiba Yuuto.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?"

Rias gelagapan karena ia terus menatap wajah Naruto, muncul semburat merah dipipinya yang menjadi sangat manis bagi kaum adam yang melihatnya, tetapi tidak untuk Naruto. Dia sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan. Sempat terfikir wajah khawatir Naruto saat memikirkan dua gadisnya yang berada di konoha, dua gadis dari Yukigakure. Haku dan Koyuki.

Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia juga harus mendamaikan dunia ini terlebih dahulu dan kembali ke konoha untuk menemuinya walaupun itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama sekali.

"Ti-tidak"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa"

Naruto segera terbang tinggi kearah Azazel yang telah menunggunya dengan malas. Setelah berada dihadapan Azazel, ia melempar tubuh Kokabiel kearah Azazel dan pergi ke Grigory untuk membekukannya dalam es abadi.

"Nee, paman" Azazel menengok kearah Naruto yang telah menghilangkan sayapnya atau tepatnya menonaktifkan mode Homi miliknya.

"Ada apa?" sahut Azazel karena ia akan terkena amukan dari Maou Leviathan, Serafall. Karena saat Kokabiel menyerang disana ada Sona Shitori jadi mau tak mau ia harus berdebat dengan Serafall.

"Aku yakin, pastinya akan ada rapat Tiga Fraksi"

Azazel menunduk, ia juga sudah memikirkan tentang hal selanjutnya. "Yah, sepertinya begitu"

"Jadi?"

Azazel mengangkat bahu, Naruto menghela nafas berat lalu beranjak dari sana tetapi bahunya dipegang oleh Azazel. "Temani aku saat Tiga Fraksi, OK"

"Dengan penampilan seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk wajahnya yang tidak menggunakan mode culunnya. Azazel menepuk dahinya.

"Bukankah kau memiliki murid seorang Hakuryuukou?"

Azazel berfikir.

"Hahaha baiklah, aku dengan dia saja"

Naruto sweatdrop karena kelabilan paman satu-satunya ini walaupun hanya paman angkat, itu sudah membuat Naruto senang.

Memakai kembali kacamata tebalnya dan memasukkan bajunya. "Aku pergi paman" pamit Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Azazel. Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan hitam kesuatu tempat.

.

Ketika ia telah sampai, Naruto menemukan seorang gadis kecil dan imut tetapi memiliki aura yang besar, aura yang pernah diceritakan oleh Azazel.

"Nee, kenapa auramu besar sekali?" tanya Naruto pada gadis yang sedang duduk diatas bangku taman. Gadis itu menengok kearah Naruto dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Naruto-kun, Menikahlah denganku"

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan gadis kecil ini. Baru saja datang gadis itu malah melamar menjadi istrinya.

"Jangan bercanda"

"Ayolah, aku tak seburuk yang kau lihat bukan?" ucap sang gadis seraya mendekat kearah Naruto dengan jari dimulutnya menambah kesan imut. Sedangkan Naruto ia harus mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi gadis ini karena dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar.

"Ti-tidak! A-aku s-saja baru menikmati masa mudaku" gadis itu tersenyum dan terus mendekat kearah Naruto yang sedang tak bisa bergerak karena dibelakangnya terdapat pohon besar.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan. Aku Ophis"

Mata Naruto membulat, ketika Azazel menceritakan tentang Ophis sang Ouroboros Dragon yang disebut sebagai ketidakterbatasan dan sangat ditakuti oleh para Fraksi ketika Ophis bersama dengan naga merah sedang mengamuk maka dunia ini akan hancur.

"K-kau?! Ouroboros Dragon?"

"Kau mengenalku? Hmm sungguh menarik"

Ophis saat ini sudah berada dihadapan Naruto yang wajahnya pucat, ia ingin melawan tetapi mengingat dihadapannya adalah gadis kecil dan imut ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kalau kau tak mau menjadi suamiku, maka jadilah pacarku"

Naruto yang wajahnya sudah setengah mati menahan pucat harus susah menghadapi gadis ini yang menatapnya tajam seolah-olah tak mau jawaban yang menolak. Dengan susah payah ia harus menjawab. "Ba-baiklah"

Sontak saja mata Ophis berbinar-binar ketika mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari Naruto, ia langsung memeluk Naruto tanpa ampun karena ia sudah menyukai Naruto saat Jaringan Informannya memberitahu dan pada saat itu juga Ophis memperhatikan Naruto yang mengubah penampilannya menjadi culun.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun"

Naruto dengan gerogi membalas pelukan Ophis. Ia tak biasanya harus memeluk seorang wanita, biasanya dia lah yang dipeluk oleh wanita dan tidak membalasnya, yah seperti Haku dan Koyuki yang ia tinggal di Konoha. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mendamaikan dunia ini dan kembali kekonoha.

Ophis menarik tangan Naruto lalu duduk disalah satu bangku taman disana. Perasaannya sedang tak menentu hari ini, sebenarnya ia ingin melatih **[SacredGear]**nya agar lebih kuat dan untuk menolong orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Ophis-chan, aku ingin berlatih terlebih dahulu" Ophis mengangkat kepalanya yang berada dibahu Naruto lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. "Untuk apa?"

Naruto tersenyum kearah Ophis sambil menepuk pucuk kepalanya, muncul semburat merah ketika ia diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Untuk melindungi orang yang kusayangi"

Naruto membelakangi tubuh Ophis dan mau beranjak dari sana, tetapi tangannya sudah dipegang oleh Ophis dengan erat.

"Sebentar saja Ophis-chan" ucap Naruto sambil merengkuh tubuh Ophis kedalam pelukannya. Naruto juga tak tega meninggalkan Ophis yang seorang gadis kecil dan imut ini sendirian disini.

"Lagi pula, aku juga akan menghadiri rapat Tiga Fraksi, mungkin" tambah Naruto melepas pelukannya dari Ophis. Sedangkan Ophis memasang wajah tak rela ketika ditinggalkan. "Baiklah, tapi hati-hati, Naru-kun. Nanti akan dilaksanakan penyerangan dari Maou terdahulu, Katerea Leviathan"

Naruto mengangguk paham dan sempat mengecup bibir mungil Ophis sebelum beranjak dari sana. Muncul semburat merah dipipi Ophis ketika dicium Naruto. Sepertinya ada hal yang aneh dipikiran Naruto, ia melirik kearah Ophis yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Buagh!

"Sampai jumpa lagi BAKA!" ucap Ophis tanpa rasa bersalah telah memukul Naruto yang langsung terpental sangat jauh entah kemana tetapi Ophis berdoa agar kekasih barunya ini tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Sedangkan Naruto yang dipukul Ophis harus menangis karena ia takut ketinggian, air matanya terus mengucur dari pelupuk matanya yang telah banjir.

_Kuoh Akademy_

Kuoh Akademy, sebuah tempat yang saat ini sedang dilakukan rapat Tiga Fraksi akibat penyerangan Kokabiel yang hampir menyebabkan peperangan kembali, dan Fraksi malaikat akan mendatangi rapat ini dan juga untuk perjanjian damai.

Didalam sana sudah berada Sirzech Gremory atau sekarang lebih tepatnya dipanggil Sirzech Lucifer atau Maou Lucifer. Dia sudah didampingi oleh Istrinya yaitu Grayfia Lucifuge dan juga bersama Rias and peerage nya. Sedangkan Fraksi Iblis sudah diwakili oleh dua Maou. Sirzech dan Serafall, kakak dari Sona Shitori atau Sona Sitri yang saat ini sedang marah-marah karena adiknya telah diserang.

Azazel yang selalu disalahkan harus membantah karena Kokabiel yang melakukan hal itu sendiri dan bukan disuruh olehnya tetapi tetap saja Serafall menyalahkannya terus menerus.

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yang menyilaukan dari hadapan mereka yang langsung menampakkan sosok berbeda gender dengan sayap khasnya, mereka adalah Fraksi malaikat.

"Selamat datang, Michael-dono, Irina-chan dan Gabriel-chan"

PLETAK!

Sirzech yang menyambut mereka harus dibalas dengan jitakan dari sang istri ketika menyebut nama Gabriel dengan nada yang begitu, yah begitulah.

Sedangkan Issei harus menahan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya akibat melihat Oppai Gabriel yang menggoda itu tetapi langsung dipukul oleh Koneko dengan wajah datarnya. "Mesum dilarang disini" Sirzech yang melihat hal ini mulai mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah, kita mulai rapat ini. Azazel-dono, jadi kenapa Kokabiel menyerang Rias-chan dan Sona-chan" ucap Sirzech yang langsung menatap kearah Azazel dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"Itu tindakan Kokabiel sendiri, sungguh"

"Itu memang benar, Onii-sama. Karena pada saat itu datang laki-laki berambut emas yang menyelamatkan kami"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Gabriel menegang, ia sudah mengetahui siapakah pemilik rambut emas. Rambut yang hanya dimiliki olehnya dan Naruto didunia ini.

"Lalu? Siapakah laki-laki tersebut?"

"Entahlah, dia tidak menyebutkan namanya dan juga dia lah yang mengambil pedang Excalibur dari Freed" para pasang mata langsung menatap kearah Rias dengan tajam.

"Yah begitulah, tapi dia juga telah mengembalikan Excalibur Mimik milikku" tambah Irina dengan nada Childishnya. Mereka semua menjadi pusing akan masalah ini, jadi Sirzech langsung saja membicarakan Intinya.

"Jadi, kita akan membuat perjanjian damai"

"Yah aku sudah bosan, hidup perang terus" ujar Azazel disertai senyum mesum yang diarahkan kepada Gabriel. Karena ia jatuh karena melihat Oppai Gabriel yang sangat sangat menggoda iman. Issei yang melihatnya sedang tersenyum mesumpun ikut-ikutan sambil menatap kearah Gabriel.

Buagh!

"Sudah kubilang, mesum dilarang disini" ucap Koneko sambil memakan kue yang entah dari mana ia dapat. Azazel yang melihat Issei sedang tersungkur hanya menatap horror kepada gadis kecil itu.

"Aku sependapat dengan Azazel-dono" lanjut Michael membenarkan kata-kata Azazel. Begitu juga dengan mereka pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, karena sudah diputuskan. Kita akan meminta pendapat pada Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryuutei" ujar Azazel kepada dua pemegang **[SacredGear]** yang didalamnya ada naga surgawi.

"Asalkan aku bisa selalu bertarung, aku ingin sekali perdamaian" ucap Vali, Azazel terkekeh melihat kebiasaan muridnya yang maniak bertarung.

"Hahaha simpan saja hawa bertarungmu Vali, karena saat berdamai tidak ada petarungan" Vali mendengus sebal akibat pernyataan Azazel.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sekiryuutei"

"Asalkan aku bisa membangun Haremku sendiri. Aku akan berdamai" ucap Issei dengan semangat membara. Azazel terkekeh begitupun juga Sirzech. Michael yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum ala bishonennya.

"Baikl-"

BRUGH!

Sosok berambut emas terjatuh menghancurkan meja rapat Tiga Fraksi saat ini. Mereka semua memasang posisi siaga, kecuali Azazel yang terkekeh.

"Turunkan kesiagaan kalian"

Mereka semua menurunkan kesiagaannya kepada sosok keemasan ini. Dengan wajah kesal dia terbangun sambil menjauhkan beberapa kayu yang menibannya.

"Cih, kuso!" ucap sosok tersebut yang ternyata Naruto sedang kesal akibat dipukul oleh Ophis hingga menghancurkan gedung rapat tiga Fraksi.

"Eh? Paman! Apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Naruto polos tanpa menghiraukan para wanita yang memerah entah karena apa, itulah pikirnya.

"Naruto, sudah kubilang agar gunakan penampilan culunmu itu" ucap Azazel yang telah melihat para wanita memerah karena penampilan Naruto yang terkesan sangat tampan.

"Kena-" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok berambut emas yang telah menangis menatapnya. Dengan cepat Naruto menghambur kearahnya dengan perasaan rindu yang sangat mendalam.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto memeluk tubuh Gabriel yang langsung dibalas olehnya dan membenamkannya pada Oppai miliknya, Azazel yang melihat itu mendengus. 'Kusoo Lucky shit!'

"Naru-chan, mengapa kamu bisa disini?" tanya Gabriel ketika sudah melepaskan pelukannya. "Ano, aku bertemu oleh-Nya" para pasang mata disana membeku karena pemuda ini telah bertemu dengan sosok yang telah menciptakan dunia ini. Termasuk Michael yang membelalak kaget.

"Oh iya, pasang kuda-kuda kalian. Akan ada penyerangan disini" ucap Naruto dan pandangannya berubah menjadi serius. "Rias dan Issei kalian temui bocah Vampire dan kucing itu"

"Tapi ko-" ucapan Rias terhenti ketika tidak mendapati Koneko disana.

Tiba-tiba waktu terhenti seketika terbukti dengan kelompok Sona dan peeragenya yang terhenti, Rias yang sedang berlari tiba-tiba terhenti disertai dengan sarung tangan berwarna merah milik Issei yang keluar. Karena sangking paniknya, Issei mengguncang-guncang Rias. Karena tersentuh oleh sarung tangan Issei, Rias kembali seperti biasa. "Aku tak apa-apa Issei" dan mereka kembali berlari ketempat Koneko dan Gasper.

Naruto memberi kode kepada Kaa-chan nya agar mundur, tetapi dibalas gelengan olehnya. "Tidak, Naru-chan. Kaa-chan tidak mau terpisah kembali denganmu" ucap Gabriel sambil memeluk Naruto dan membenamkannya pada Oppai miliknya.

'Kuso! Double Lucky shit!' batin Azazel ketika Naruto mendapatkan apa yang namanya surga dunia.

"Tenang saja, Kaa-chan. Naru berjanji akan kembali" ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan. Gabriel mau tak mau harus menuruti permintaan anaknya, tepatnya anak angkat.

"Paman, terima kasih atas **[SacredGear]** buatanmu"

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya tepat didepan dada dengan mata Reigan yang tertutup oleh poninya yang panjang seperti, Andika Kangen Band. :p

"Memang kau beri nama apa, **[SacredGear]**mu?"

"Aku menamainya.."

Naruto memberi jeda sejenak yang membuat mereka semua semakin penasaran.

"**TrueDragon!"**

To Be Continued~

Hahaha, maaf jika banyak kesalahan maupun alur cepat, tapi saya berjanji kok akan memperbaikinya.

Silahkan berikan Komentar maupun Kritik dan Saran agar lebih mendukung jalannya Fic ini.

Soal pair, didunia DxD saya membuat mini harem 3. Nanti akan ketahuan seiring berjalannya cerita. Lalu soal dikonoha nanti.

TheDarkHollow Out~


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya tepat didepan dada dengan mata Reigan yang tertutup oleh poninya yang panjang seperti, Andika Kangen Band. :p

"Memang kau beri nama apa, **[SacredGear]**mu?"

"Aku menamainya.."

Naruto memberi jeda sejenak yang membuat mereka semua semakin penasaran.

"**TrueDragon!"**

_**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : [Naruto N.U x Ophis x ...]**_

_**Selanjutnya akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita**_

**Warning : Godly!Naru, Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Strong!Naru, GodLike!Naru**

**.**

_**Chapter Enam :**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(A/N : Maaf saya tidak menjawab Review kalian, tetapi saya akan jelaskan dalam cerita)**_

_**.**_

_**Selamat membaca**_

.

.

"Mengapa kau memberi nama **[SacredGear]** mu TrueDragon?"

Naruto tersenyum kearah pamannya yang terus bertanya padahal dialah yang membuat **[SacredGear]**nya. Tak menatap Azazel yang berada dibelakangnya. Melirik dengan ekor matanya menyunggingkan senyuman diujung bibirnya.

"**BalanceBreaker"**

Wing!

Muncul cahaya yang menyilaukan dari tubuh Naruto yang menyelimutinya, setelah 10 detik para pasang mata membelalak melihat tampilang Naruto saat ini. Menggunakan dua pasang gauntlet berwarna biru memegang pedang Yukianesa dan gauntlet berwarna hitam diselimuti oleh api disertai oleh petir diujung cakarnya memegang pedang Destruction, dan satu hal lagi yang membuat mereka kaget.

Yaitu dua pasang sayap naga berwarna biru dan hitam bertengger dipunggungnya yang sangat besar lalu dua pasang tanduk dikepalanya. Memandang ngeri sosok Naruto saat ini, mereka hanya bisa mundur beberapa langkah karena merasakan aura mematikan dari Gauntlet yang kiri, yang berisi Burning didalamnya.

"Saatnya berpesta"

Wush!

Naruto menghilang menyisakan percikan petir yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mereka. Sekali lagi mereka terkejut ketika sosok wanita yang lumayan seksi muncul dari sebuah robekan dimensi langsung diterjang oleh Naruto tanpa ampun. Lalu wanita itu hanya bisa menahan dan menahan serangan Naruto yang mematikan karena ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyerang.

"Kau akan mati, Katerea Leviathan"

Sosok wanita tersebut membelalak ketika Naruto mengetahui identitasnya. Naruto terus menyabetkan kedua pedangnya pada dinding pertahanan milik Katerea yang kokoh. Merasakan tidak ada gunanya, tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto diselimuti oleh aura hitam yang sangat pekat.

"**Death Onslaught"**

Clank!

Pedang destruction milik Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah Onslaught yang memiliki beberapa rusuk yang panjang dan diselimuti oleh aura hitam. Mengayunkan pedang Destruction miliknya berkali-kali hingga membuat sebuah gelombang berwarna hitam kemerahan yang membabi buta mengarah ke Katerea.

Krak!

Sihir pertahanan milik Katerea mulai retak diikuti dengan keringat dingin yang muncul dari dahinya yang langsung turun tepat didagu.

Prank!

"Kyaa!"

Katerea terpental dengan luka sayatan tepat didadanya, bajunya mulai robek hanya menutupi beberapa bagian sensitifnya. Mengelap keringat yang ada didahinya lalu melemparkannya kesembarang arah, menatap tajam kearah musuhnya yang sangat mengerikan baginya.

"**Hell's Fang"**

Naruto menerjang kearah Katerea dan langsung mencekiknya, tak sampai disitu tiba-tiba muncul kepala Fenrir dari bawah kaki Naruto dan langsung mementalkan Katerea keatas. Merasakan rencananya berhasil, ia mengayunkan Yukianesanya kebawah kakinya.

"**Artic Blade"**

Muncul es es dari bawah kaki Naruto dan langsung mengarah ke Katerea yang masih terpental keatas. Ketika pandangannya yang tadinya mengabur menjadi jelas, matanya terbelalak melihat sebuah es mengarah kepadanya. Matanya membelalak ketika es itu bukannya menusuknya malahan membentuk sebuah kubus dan langsung mengurungnya.

"**Laser"**

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya hingga muncul bola berwarna merah besar tepat didepan tanduknya, semakin lama bola itu semakin besar dan Naruto menembakkannya tepat pada Katerea yang terbungkus oleh kubus es miliknya.

Blar!

Ledakan sangat besar terjadi ketika laser itu meratakan bangunan disana bahkan menembusnya bersamaan dengan Katerea yang berubah menjadi abu.

Merasakan ketuanya telah tewas, anak buahnya pun kembali memasuki robekan dimensi karena ia tak ingin mati sia-sia sebagaimana seperti ketuanya yang tidak dapat melakukan serangan. Ketika mereka mau memasuki robekan dimensi tersebut, sebuah laser menghancurkan robekan dimensi tersebut.

Mereka menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan geram dan kesal. Mengepungnya diberbagai arah hingga berfikir bahwa musuhnya tidak bisa lolos hanya menyeringai. Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar kepada mereka, jumlah tidak berguna jika lawannya bodoh.

"**Blade Fury"**

Naruto memutar tubuhnya bagaikan tornado angin yang langsung menyapu para anggota dari Katerea dan langsung meratakan mereka tanpa bersisa sedikit pun.

Mereka semua yang melihat itu terbelalak ketika Naruto dengan mudahnya membunuh Katerea Leviathan yang notabenenya adalah seseorang dari golongan Maou Lama. Begitu juga dengan menghabisi para pasukannya dalam kurun waktu 5 detik menghabisi 134 pasukan Katerea.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto"

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berjalan mendekati Ibunya yang masih menegang melihat anaknya sangat sadis ketika menghabisi pasukan pasukan tersebut. Naruto yang melihat ibunya ketakutan hanya menghela nafas, ia tak menyangka seorang serafhim takut hanya pada hal begini saja.

"Ayolah Kaa-chan. Aku hanya menghabisi mereka"

Gabriel mengangguk dan kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan BalanceBreaker. Tak memperdulikan sosok anaknya yang sangat mengerikan saat ini, ia hanya ingin melepas kerinduan yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu beberapa tahun.

Tiba-tiba sosok berkacamata berjalan kearahnya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang membuat Naruto melotot melihatnya.

"NANI!? Aku menjadi guru?!" sedangkan sosok berkacamata itu hanya menunjuk kearah Sirzech yang tersenyum ala bishonen. Naruto menatap kearah Sirzech untuk meminta penjelasan tentang hal ini. Yang ditatap menyuruh mereka semua duduk untuk meminta penjelasan lebih.

Hah!

Sirzech menghela nafas berat dan memulai pembicaraannya saat ini.

"Mengingat kau adalah murid terpintar disekolah jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjadikanmu seorang gur-"

"Dan juga kau telah menghilang selama 1 tahun!" tambah Sona dengan menatap tajam kearah Naruto, tanpa sadar ia telah memotong ucapan dari sang Maou Lucifer.

"Ma-maaf Sirzech-sama" Sona menunduk kepada Sirzech dengan hormat.

"Hmm. Aku menghilang selama 1 tahun lebih karena latihan, Sona-chan. Lagi pula aku juga bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi dalam hidupku" Sona terdiam, ia tak menyangka bahwa sosok yang sangat ia cintai mengatakan hal yang begitu membuat orang lain tersentuh akan kata-katanya.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengajar besok, Naruto-kun. Besok kau akan ditemani olehku, dan Rias" ucap Sona dan melenggang pergi tetapi ditahan oleh sosok yang memiliki dada besar. "SO-TAN!" sosok tersebut membenamkan wajah Sona kedalam Oppai-nya hingga membuatnya sesak nafas.

"O-onee-sama A-aku ti-tidak bi-bisa be-bernafas"

Sosok yang ia panggil kakak itu melepaskan pelukannya yang sangat mematikan tersebut. Dengan senyum tanpa dosa sang kakak hanya memberikan senyuman itu kepada adiknya.

"Mou So-tan tidak kangen sama Onee-chan"

Sona hanya mendengus kesal saat kakaknya tidak memiliki rasa bersalah telah membuatnya sesak nafas. Pandangannya seketika malu ketika tingkah mereka berdua dilihat oleh pasang mata disana.

"Jadi? Kau dan Rias juga menjadi guru disana?"

Sona mengangguk, sejenak ia terdiam. Suasana ini menjadi canggung ketika hawa tak mengenakkan datang dari atas sana, sebuah cahaya berwarna biru mengarah kepadanya. Dengan sekali ayunan tangan, laser itu menghilang.

"Aku sudah menduga, kau pasti berkhianat Vali"

Sosok yang berada didalam armor itu tersenyum meremehkan sebelum sebuah robekan dimensi tercipta diatasnya. Ia bersidekap kearah mereka semua.

"Aku tidak senang berdamai, Azazel. Jika berdamai aku takkan bisa bertarung kembali"

Srak!

Robekan dimensi itu semakin melebar menampakkan pria berwujud seperti monyet dengan tongkat dipunggungnya bersama dengan pria pemegang pedang legendaris, Caliburn. Vali mendengus ketika kedua temannya ini datang mengganggu pestanya dengan makhluk dibawah sana.

"Vali, ketua memanggil kita. Keadaan markas sedang darurat"

Sejenak ia menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan BalanceBreaker dengan tampang yang menyeramkan serta dua pedang ditangannya.

"Kita akan bertemu kembali Naruto dan pada saat itulah aku akan mengalahkanmu"

Vali memasuki robekan dimensi yang seketika kembali menjadi langit tanpa tanda kerusakan apapun. Bagaikan didunia perfilman saat ini adalah saat Happy Ending. Dimana ketiga Fraksi damai walau hanya semu semata itupun sudah membuat Naruto senang akan hal ini.

Terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan, Kami-sama

Hahaha maaf beribu maaf Readers. Saya membuat Fic ini pendek karena ada penjelasan.

Kakak saya marah karena Fic-nya saya otak atik dan berbeda dengan idenya. Jadi yah begitulah FF nya akan diganti bahkan Fic ini akan dihapus.

MAAF BERIBU MAAF READER. SAYA TIDAK BISA BERBUAT APAPUN KECUALI PASRAH. Mungkin bikin Akun sendiri.

H

I

A

T

U

S

Sampai Jumpa Readers!

THEDARKHOLLOW OUT~


End file.
